Settling the future,
by agnewrl
Summary: Bellarke, R&R, Octavia and Harlo, help to build a new settlement halfway between the Ark and Mount Weather. I don't own the characters, well not all of them anyway Just the story! Enjoy and as always feedback is welcomed
1. Chapter 1

Clarke and Raven sat in their makeshift home watching Rory as she was lying on the blanket in front of them. It had been six months since the radiation had cleared .Six months since Bellamy and Clarke had Rory and gotten married. While some people chose to remain on the ark, Clarke, Bellamy, Raven and Roan, along with Twenty or so residents of that ark had made the choice to build a settlement halfway between the Ark and Mount Weather. The first three months of that time Bellamy and Roan were gone a lot, but they asked the girls to stay in the safety and comfort of the ark. Rory, now six months old was learning to crawl and getting more and more upset by the minute that she wasn't moving as she wanted to. Clarke laughed as she screwed up her face in an effort to pull herself to her knees. "Are you going to help her? Raven asked watching her. Rory's dark, curly hair shone in the sun, her intense blue eyes staring at them. Clarke shook her head "She'll figure it out" Clarke grinned as her daughter grunted her frustration, then disgusted with her failure, dropped to her belly and began chanting her new favorite thing to say "da da da da." Raven snorted "Of course she wants her daddy" she chuckled "she has him wrapped around her little finger." Clarke laughed "Yeah" she agreed "he really spoils her rotten."

As if on cue, Bellamy appeared in the camp, Rory gurgled when she saw him and began chanting again "da da da da" she chanted kicking her feet and reaching for him. "Hi There princess" he said scooping her up and holding her in his arms, as he came to sit in front of Clarke. Rory kicked her feet and gurgled as he blew kisses on her tummy. "Hi" he greeted Clarke with a quick kiss, after pulling Rory down to his chest. "Hi" she returned "Did you catch anything for dinner?" she asked. Bellamy nodded his head in the direction of the clearing where two young men carried a large deer in and placed it on a spit over the fire. "Nice" she commented. Bellamy looked over at Raven "What about you?" he turned to Raven, who stroked her swollen abdomen "Are you hungry?" he asked. She snorted "What do you think?" she asked him.

Every so often, the four of them made the trek to Mount Weather so that Abby could see Rory. Of course while they were there, they stocked up on some staples and enjoyed some indoor living, along with medical check-ups for Raven. The last check-up had indeed revealed that Raven was carrying twins, probably boys. Bellamy chortled "see, I am the baby whisperer" he declared grinning. He turned to Clarke, "Guess we need to get started, huh?" he winked. "Not so fast big boy" she told him. He merely laughed, but since they hadn't stopped sleeping together, having another baby sooner, rather than later, was not out of the question.

Roan walked into camp and came to sit beside Raven "Hey" he said dropping a kiss on her lips. "You doing okay?" he asked. Raven nodded. Bellamy and Raven had been working hard to get at least one home completed before Raven delivered her babies, so she would have a bed and a roof over her head. It was hard enough to convince him to let Raven leave the ark, but she put her foot down. "da da da da" Rory reached for Roan. He grinned and pulled he into his arms "I'm not your dada" he cooed "but I will hold you anyway" he chuckled. She laid her head on his chest and fell into a contented sleep. Bellamy rolled his eyes "Get your own" he scoffed. Roan laughed, "What can I say your daughter has good taste" he shot back. "Well they do need the practice" Clarke grinned down at him, her hands entangled in his hair. "On second thought" Bellamy grinned "you can borrow her for the night. We'll come get her in the morning" he said taking Clarke's hand and getting out while the getting was good.

Roan looked up at Raven "What just happened?" he asked. Raven laughed at him "We've been had" she said playing with his hair "and it appears that we are babysitting tonight" she said. "At least she's sleeping through the night and eating real food" he grinned playing with a stray curl in Rory's hair.

Very early the next morning, Roan walked over to the lean-to serving as the entrance to Clarke and Bellamy's temporary home "Ready or not I'm coming in" he called in warning them. They'd found a cave that had been working nicely to house them, preferring that over a tent since Rory would be mobile soon. That way she could have room to move freely. Bellamy pulled the covers over Clarke, and sat up groaning "Is it that time already?" he asked. Roan grinned "It may be a little earlier than usual" Roan said "but basically…" he said. "Late night?" he arched his eyebrow, laughter shining in his eyes. "You could say that"

Bellamy grinned leaning forward to catch Rory who was lunging out of Roan's arms and into his "Good morning princess" he said, pulling her into his chest, dropping a kiss on her cheek. "Did you behave yourself last night?" he asked. Roan nodded "she had some mashed veges, some milk and went to sleep" he said. "That's daddy's good girl" he said, then looked up at Roan "Thanks for keeping her last night." Roan smiled at him "We had a choice?" he asked laughingly. "Well you could've brought her back" Bellamy chortled, knowing full well he'd left them little choice in the matter. "I'll add it to your tab" he said. "Deal" Bellamy grinned. "Hey" he shook Clarke "incoming" he said placing Rory next to her. Clarke reached for the baby, still mostly asleep "Are you heading to the house now?" she asked. He nodded "We'll be back later."

Clarke yawned. Sat up against the cave wall and held Rory in her arms. The blanket still around her chest "thank you" she said looking at Roan. He nodded "Raven says you owe her" he chuckled. "So, I do" she agreed. "Is she up?" He nodded "She's coming in a little bit." Rory pawed impatiently at the sheets covering Clarke up "hang on little missy" Clarke chided, drawing her under the sheet, where she found what she was looking for and latched on. Rory had been eating real food for a while now, but she still nursed once or twice a day. "See you later" Bellamy said dropping a kiss on her lips before following Roan out of the cave.

A short while later Raven walked in looking tired "Did she keep you up last night?" Clarke asked feeling bad. Raven shook her head "They did" she said pointing to her belly. Clarke shook her head "I can't imagine what it's like to have two of them tumbling around in there" she said. "Thank you for keeping her last night" Clarke said. "Did you and Bellamy have fun?" she asked. Clarke blushed "yeah" she sighed. Switching Rory to her other breast. "You have your boys, and we'll return the favor" Clarke told her. "I'm counting on that" Raven chuckled. "Do you feel up to walking to the construction site today?" Clarke asked her. "Maybe later" Raven agreed "I want to try to sleep while they do" she said patting her stomach. "I know that feeling" Clarke chortled. "Here, lay down on Bellamy's side" Clarke patted the bedroll "I'll keep little missy quiet." Raven threw her a grateful look and was soon fast asleep.

Later that afternoon, Clarke and Raven packed some lunches and walked to the site where the new houses were being built. Rory was strapped to Clarke's chest for the long journey. They had two crews working on the houses, the first two of which were going to belong to the four of them since they had or would have babies by the time the houses were built. "They've made a lot of progress" Clarke commented. The two houses were side by side, but Roan and Raven's house was a bit bigger per his instructions. Raven snorted "Apparently, he was serious about having a large family" she chortled. Both houses had the same wraparound front porch, but Raven and Roan's house had a second story. "Well, twins do run in his family" she laughed. "A fact he conveniently forgot to mention" she sighed "and that would have changed your mind about sleeping with him?" Clarke arched her eyebrows. They both knew the answer to that question. Raven was definitely the aggressor in that relationship. Spotting them, Bellamy and Roan walked toward them. "Whaddya think?" Bellamy asked throwing his arm around Clarke's waist and dropping a kiss on Rory's head "da da da" she squealed, her eyes lighting up and feet going a mile a minute when she saw him. "She is definitely daddy's girl" Clarke laughed. "Looking good" Clarke replied "you guys are moving fast. "We have a deadline" he said staring pointedly at Raven's protruding abdomen.

Roan walked up and wrapped an arm around Raven "did you get some sleep?" he asked her. She nodded "So, how is our house coming?" she asked. "Almost finished" he said "Want to go see it?" he asked. "Is it safe?" she nodded. Roan took her hand and led her to their house, with Clarke and Bellamy following. The house was almost completed, they needed to finish the walls and paint them but other than that the rooms had been built. As much as they wanted it they had yet to run electricity to the settlement, but he house were wired for it when the time came that they could. He led her through the house to the bedrooms, all five of them. "Five" she looked at him "I know you're expecting a big family, but five?" she asked. He grinned, "We're already half way there" he said kissing her softly. Raven threw her hands in the air "you're crazy" she declared landing them on his shoulders when they came down. "And yet" he said pulling her into his arms "you love me, so what does that make you?" he asked. Clarke looked to Bellamy "We were never this annoyingly happy, Clarke declared "Oh yes, you were" Raven chuckled turning in Roan's arm to face her friends. Roan nodded in agreement "you were!" he agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy spied the basket Clarke carried "Is that food?" he asked. She looked at him, food was the second thing he most thought of "Yeah, enough for everyone" she told him. Bellamy whistled for the workers to stop working and come get some food. Rory started fussing at being strapped into the papoose on Clarke's chest. "da da da' she chanted as Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke and while untying the knot at her back planted a kiss on her lips "I could give you a private tour of our house before you leave" he whispered in her ear. "We'll see" she chuckled softly placing Rory in his arms before turning to serve the food. "Come on princess" Bellamy grinned at his daughter who was still chanting at him "daddy will get you some lunch."

After eating, Bellamy and Roan dismissed the workers back to their jobs. "About that private tour" Clarke slid up next to Bellamy. He threw his arm around her waist "Too late they are working in there now, but we could come back tonight?" he told her. Clarke thought about that, "Well, we do have a roof and a door" she said. She glanced over at Raven who had decided to take a nap, Rory slept by her side. She looked at him "I know you guys are working on the houses, but are they livable?" she asked. Bellamy scoffed "not comfortably, but sure, why?" he asked. "This would be safer for all of us" she said "these two houses, have doors, walls, It would be crowded until we built more houses, but it would be safer." Bellamy thought about what she was saying "yeah" he said, "let's talk to Roan and Raven and see what they think" he replied.

Roan watched Bellamy and Clarke, they had that look in their eyes. He come to recognize that look, they had some sort of plan hatched in their heads. "Ok" he said squatting down next to them "what plan are you hatching now?" he asked. Clarke looked at him innocently "Us, plan?" she replied. He raised his eyebrow at her "Spill, what are you two thinking about?" Clarke looked around "How many people do you need to finish these two houses?" She asked. "What's left, the women and children could help with, why?" he asked. There's what twenty or thirty of us here?" she answered, "Could we stay in these two house, at least until we build new ones?" Roan glanced around "Sure" he shrugged "What were you thinking?" he asked her. She repeated her thoughts about all of them staying in the two houses, rather than in tents and caves. He rubbed his chin looking thoughtfully at the houses, "It could work, and it would be safer for everybody, including Raven and Rory" he said glancing over at Raven, still fast asleep under a tree. Do you two want to go back to the campsite and talk to the women there when Raven wakes up?" he asked. Clarke nodded "and if they agree?" she asked. "Then I say start packing, we'll move things over tonight and tomorrow" Roan said. "Good idea" he told her. She shrugged "I was just thinking that it would be easier on Raven and safer for Rory, but thanks" she said.

Later, when Raven woke up, they told her about their plan. She was all for it "let's go talk to the women and see what they say." Strapping Rory onto her chest, she helped Raven to her feet and they started walking back to the campground. "You don't mind sharing your home with everybody else?" Raven asked her. "It would only be temporary, besides some of them actually enjoy sleeping in a tent" she replied. And if we could build a bed or make one that is at least off the ground" she sighed "that would be so nice. I do miss the bed in the ark" she grinned. "Me too" Clarke snorted "Do you think we can get the boys to go get them for us?" she asked. Raven patted her stomach "I think we could" she laughed.

Walking into camp, they gathered all the women and children gathered there. Once everyone was settled, they pitched the plan. Some of the woman loved the idea, while others opted to stay at the campground. Still others thought that moving the temporary home closer to the construction site was another way to do things. That way they would be closer and to be able to help more. More hands meant more houses. The women began to pack what they wanted to take with them, while the others who would be staying worked on continuing their chores. Clarke sent Raven to the cave with Rory to help pack up the cave, but mostly to let her rest. She still had at least two months before she would deliver her babies, hopefully a little more time; but the fact that she was having twins made her ability to carry them full term a little more difficult. She was already bigger than Clarke was at seven months.

Unlike Clarke, Raven seemed to thrive with her pregnancy. That was her story though, put her in a difficult situation and she would find a way to get through it, just as she'd been doing since she was a child. Raven had gotten over the initial shock of being pregnant with not one, but two babies and seemed to be handling things better than Clarke thought she would. Of course for Raven, things had been different with her pregnancy.

The first three months of Raven's pregnancy was spent missing Roan, since he and Bellamy were gone a lot. The two of them found it easier and less time consuming to stay at the constructions site. Raven and Clarke missed them so much, that they just decided to come to the site and camp out; an idea the guys didn't care too much for. Bellamy was concerned for Rory but he also missed her and Clarke. Roan was concerned that Raven would need more things the ark could provide since she was pregnant, but Raven said all she needed was him, and Bellamy and Clarke. Everything else she would make do with.

"You doing okay?" Clarke sat down beside Raven, who looked very tired. She nodded "I am tired" she admitted. Rory lay on a blanket on her tummy, still trying to get to all fours, so she could crawl. There was a toy just out of her reach as motivation. Every once in a while she would grunt and reach for the toy, then stop and just babble. "I don't know how you're doing so well" Clarke grinned "being pregnant with one wreaked havoc on my body, and you have two." Raven chortled "you were kind of a wimp" she said "To be honest, I should be taking it easier, but the realty is we don't have that luxury, not if we are to get anything done." Clarke understood that too, "Once we get you settled in your house, you need to rest, Let someone else do the work you're growing two people, that's more work than some people are doing everyday" she said. Raven nodded "I know."

Rory let out an angry screech, and then began to whimper. Clarke shook her head "Stubborn, just like her daddy" she murmured reaching for her daughter. "And her mommy, and her grandma…" Raven snorted. "You'd better hope your boys can handle her" Clarke grinned. Raven rolled her eyes "If they are anything like their father" she sighed. "Or their mother" Clarke added, "they're going to butt heads a lot" Raven finished. "Look how that turned out for you and Roan or me and Bellamy" Clarke shrugged. Rory stood on her feet supported by Clarke, who was holding her hands and jumped gleefully. "Well you two had better get busy on the second baby…" Raven laughed "Or my sons and your daughter will have a very strange relationship." Clarke grinned "Bellamy would be over the moon if I got pregnant again" she replied. "And you?" Raven asked. "I'd like to get one out of diapers before I had another one" Clarke answered. "By the time, it would be born…" Raven grinned at her. "You're as bad as Bellamy" Clarke shook her head.

"Why is she as bad as Bellamy?" he asked entering the cave. Raven grinned "I merely pointed out that the two of you need to have another daughter, so my sons won't be fighting over your one daughter" she answered. Bellamy high fived her "my thoughts exactly" he said gazing at Clarke. Rory had stopped bouncing when she realized Bellamy entered. "da da da" she squealed reaching for him. "Hello princess" he said picking her up. "She's going to learn mama someday, right?" Clarke scowled. "If we have another one, maybe she will be mama's girl" Bellamy drawled. Clarke glared at him "Did you want anything helpful?" she asked shaking her head. He chuckled bending down to kiss her and tried to place Rory in her arms, but the baby stiffened and cried. Sighing, he pulled her back into his arms and slid down beside Clarke. "Yes" he said "We need more supplies, we are heading to the Ark to get stuff, want to come he asked. Clarke shook her head, "we need to get ready here, but if you're going to the ark, you could bring back a couple of beds for Raven and I" she suggested. He nodded "we'll see if there is room" he told her, placing Rory in her lap. Rory fussed, but he stood up, kissed her on the top of her head "Sorry princess" he whispered "you have to stay with mommy" he told her. "We'll stop by on our way back to take what you have ready to the construction site" he said placing a kiss on her lips. "Do you need anything from the ark?" he stopped to ask Raven. She shook her head and yawned. He tossed her hair "Go to sleep Raven" he told her "before your little travelers wake up for the night."


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Bellamy and Roan made it back to camp, it was already dark, so they decided to call it a night and move things over the next day. Clarke had kept some food warm for the two of them and they sat down to eat it. Raven dozed on Bellamy's bedroll with Rory sleeping beside her, so he sat next to Clarke. Roan played with a stray strand of Raven's hair. "How long has she been asleep?" he asked softly. "Not long, maybe an hour or two" she answered.

Rory stirred in her sleep beside Raven "better hurry eating da da" Clarke grinned "you're girl is about to wake up." Rory slowly opened her eyes "da da" she cried excitedly when she realized Bellamy had come home. She rolled over to her stomach and watched him. "Hi princess" he smiled at his daughter. Rory grinned, reaching for him. Stubborn as ever she held out her hands again still waiting for him to come get her. "Da da" she called again reaching for him. "Sorry princess, if you want da da, you have to come get me" he grinned at her. She sat there for a moment waiting to see if he would come to her, then to Clarke's utter astonishment Rory grunted and scooted herself to Bellamy, using her hands to propel herself across the blanket to land at Bellamy's feet. Clarke scowled at him. "Really?" she asked incredulously "I've been trying to get her to do that for weeks and all you had to do was ask?" she shook her head. Bellamy laughed and gathered Rory into his arms when she arrived at his knees "Who's daddy's girl?" he cooed at her, shooting a victorious grin at Clarke. Rory squealed with laughter when he blew kisses on her stomach, then leaned back against his chest when he sat her down in front of him.

Roan roared with laughter at Clarke's indignation. "Did you really think it would be difficult?" he asked "she has always been daddy's girl." This was true; in fact, it didn't even have to be Bellamy. She responded the same way to Roan some days. "You two just wait" she glowered at them "I'm going to teach her about girl power when she gets older" she threatened. "You could just even the odds" Bellamy suggested "I know of the perfect way to do that" he said gazing at Clarke. Roan groaned "and on that note" he rolled his eyes, squatted next to Raven and lifted her into his arms "we're going to our tent." Raven was still mostly asleep, but she did wake enough to wrap her arms around his neck. "Don't be jealous" Bellamy chuckled. Roan shook his head "Don't worry" he told Bellamy "all those times you two left Rory with us to 'practice'…" he drawled "just wait a couple of months and we'll call in the favors." This time it was Bellamy's turn to roar with laughter.

Rory, who was now seven months old and had several teeth, grabbed at Bellamy's dinner. He broke off a small piece of tenderized meat and fed it to her. She chewed it for a few minutes before reaching for another. This continued until the two of them had eaten everything on his plate. Apparently satisfied, Rory laid her head on his thigh and watched Clarke "ma ma ma" she cooed reaching for her. "She said it" Clarke exclaimed excitedly. Bellamy grinned and handed her to Clarke, who sat her in the crook of her arm. Rory grabbed at Clarke's shirt, clearly wanting to nurse. "Is that how this works" she chuckled pulling her shirt open so that Rory could get to her desired target "You know 'ma ma' when you want to eat, huh?" she grinned caressing Rory's cheek. "Who could blame her?" Bellamy drawled huskily nibbling on her neck. Rory finished on one side, then rolled her head into the crook of Clarke's arm and closed her eyes, still holding Clarke's finger in her hand. Clarke rolled her eyes "Do you think about anything else?" she asked. "Sure I do" he said picking Rory up from Clarke's arms and carrying her to her crib; "just not when I am with my beautiful wife" he said sitting back down beside her.

Clarke wrapped her arms around his neck "Do tell Mr. Blake" she sighed "what thoughts do you have when you are with you're beautiful wife?" she asked. "Well the first thing I think about is that she is the most beautiful, smartest, sexiest woman in the camp" he said dropping kisses on her neck and chin before moving his lips to the sensitive spot in her neck. Clarke dropped he head back as his lips moved softly along her shoulder blades. His Pushed her shirt off her shoulders. "Have I ever mentioned how crazy it drives me to watch you feed our baby girl?" he whispered "how much I want to do this…" he said claiming the breast that his daughter had fallen asleep at. "Bellamy" Clarke gasped clinging to him as if her life depended on it. Bellamy pulled into his arms and dragged them both down to their bedrolls, "or this" he said claiming the other one. Clarke's breaths came in uneven gasps at this point. God, I love you" he exclaimed returning to capture her lips with his before showing her exactly how much he loved her.

Afterward, she lay in his arms, enjoying the sounds of the night air and the coolness of their cave. "How were things at the ark?" she asked. "They were fine" her replied. "Octavia was enjoying living in the master suite, though from her comments I am guessing she is getting bored" he told her. When the four of them struck out on their own, Octavia lobbied the council of the Ark to be the one in charge. "and how is Harlo?" Clarke asked. "Still as scared as ever of offending Octavia's big brother" he chuckled. Clarke rolled her eyes "I bet you love that" she chortled. He shrugged "Maybe." Bellamy did in fact enjoy that the guy his sister was involved with cared enough about her to fear his reaction. "Does that mean they are still not sleeping together?" she asked. "Octavia didn't really say, but I'm guessing they are" he said "But if he gets her pregnant…" he growled. "Well pregnancy is a side effect of sex" Clarke pointed out dryly. "Is it now?" he asked staring down at her, his eyes glittering dangerously "in that case, maybe we should keep practicing" he said claiming her lips in a heated kiss. Clarke groaned and wrapped her fingers in his hair. "A little practice couldn't hurt" she agreed peppering his chest with kisses. Bellamy threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her up to look into her eyes. He stared down at her without saying a word. Clarke gulped "Bellamy" she whispered tracing his lips with a finger. He opened his mouth and sucked her finger in. Clarke gasped as his hands ran a slow torturous path down her ribs and back up. Rolling over and pulling her beneath him, his lips followed his hands. "Bellamy" she begged, her breath coming in haggard gasps. Taking her hands in his he suspended her hands above her head and drove her to the edge again and again before finally going over with her.

"What are you grinning at?" Bellamy asked her as she lay in his arms. "You do realize that you have a double standard going on right?" she asked. "Double standard?" he asked gently caressing her arm. "Octavia can't have sex because she might get pregnant, but it's okay for the rest of us?" she cocked her head. "One" he said kissing her softly "We're married" he reminded her. "Two, Octavia is my little sister, and if he gets her pregnant, he will damn sure take care of her" he added. "And three, the same rules will apply to our daughters" he finished grinning at her. Clarke shook her head "you're incorrigible" she chuckled, not missing his plural use of the word daughter. "And yet you love me" he declared pulling her closer to her, so that her back was to his chest. "Yes, I do" she sighed contentedly "now go to sleep Mr. Blake, our daughter will be up at the crack of dawn ready to eat again, and we have a long day ahead of us."

Bellamy rolled over to see Raven sitting next on the other side of Clarke, who had Rory in the crook of her arms eagerly suckling at her breast. For a few minutes he just lay there watching them. Hi family, Raven included we're happy, even living in a cave four hours in either direction from any creature comforts. Yet here they sat, in a cave, laughing and talking like they had everything. Rory finished eating, so Clarke sat her up and re-fastened the buttons on the shirt she was wearing. "da da da da" Rory chanted and catapulted herself off her mother's lap, scooting over to where he still lay watching them. Raven gasped "when did she learn how to do that?" she asked.

Clarke shook her head and told Raven what had happened last night while she was sleeping. Rory in the meantime lay on her tummy reaching for Bellamy. Grinning, he picked her up and dropped her onto his chest. "Good morning Princess" he said rifling her hair. Roan walked in a few minutes later, "We're all loaded up" he announced "Well almost" he looked at Bellamy "if sleeping beauty here would get out of bed." Clarke laughed. Bellamy cradled Rory in one arm and scooted up against the wall. It was then he took a look around and realized that aside from his bedroll the rest of the cave had been packed up. Roan threw him a perceptive grin "another late night?" he asked. "Still jealous, huh?" Bellamy shot back. Clarke laughed "I told them to let you sleep" she said walking over and taking Rory from his arms "but now that you are awake, we should probably head out" she told him. Before she could walk away, he placed a hand on the back of her neck and drew her in for a kiss "Good morning Mrs. Blake" he sighed against her lips. "Good morning Mr. Blake" she replied kissing him back. Raven groaned "Why don't we go outside and make sure we have everything while you get packed up in here" she suggested after Roan helped her to her feet. Clarke chuckled "we'll be right out" she told them. "You have ten minutes" Roan glanced at them threateningly.


	4. Chapter 4

"We do have ten minutes" Bellamy whispered stealing another kiss. Clarke grinned "As much as I would love to entertain that thought" she sighed "we need to get going, and you sir need to get dressed" she said dancing away with their daughter in her arms. He chuckled at her retreating back "fine, deny me" he grumbled good-naturedly. "Five minutes" Roan called into the cave. "Hold your horses I'm coming" he answered. Roan snickered as Bellamy passed him "Trying to keep up with Raven and I?" he asked. Bellamy shook his head "You're just jealous that you aren't getting any right now" he scowled. "If we were talking about my sex life" Roan drawled "I'd tell you that Raven and I don't need to 'practice' right now" he said. "You on the other hand, need to catch up" he joked. Bellamy shook his head "Tell Clarke that" he replied. "Not my place" Roan snorted.

Bellamy walked over and jumped into the rover he and Roan had used to bring over the beds the girls had requested, along with some other things they would need. Climbing in beside Clarke and a very pregnant Raven his thoughts drifted back to his sister. Clarke had a point, pregnancy was a side effect of sex, but that didn't mean he would be okay with her having a baby. He still wasn't sure was okay with her seeing Harlo; though he supposed that was a moot point since he was four hours away from them. Not that being there would make her stop seeing Harlo. Octavia was strong-willed and stubborn, much like his wife and Raven. Roan glanced over at him "That's some scowl" he remarked. "What do you know about Harlo?" he asked. "Ahh" Roan remarked realizing what was causing Bellamy to scowl. "Ahh what?" Bellamy asked. "Nothing, I just figured out why you're scowling" he grinned. "She's my baby sister" he shrugged. "You know, she's not a baby right?" Roan asked. Bellamy glared at him "I know that" he scowled again "but that doesn't mean I'm okay with her dating and…" he sighed. "having sex?" Roan chuckled. Bellamy shot him a dirty look.

Roan just laughed at him. "I hate to break it to you man, but she is probably having sex" he snickered. Roan shook his head "you know she hates that you try to take care of her right?" he asked. Bellamy nodded"I do know that" he said "that's what makes it more fun." Roan looked over at him, he admired Bellamy's dogged belief that it was up to him to protect the women in his life; but he was learning rather quickly with Raven that women didn't want to be taken care of all the time, especially strong women like Raven, Octavia and Clarke. Bellamy on the other hand, was so hell bent on taking care of them, that he often did not see their reaction to it was not a good one. They pulled up to the construction site and began got out of the rover. The hill they had chosen was massive, big enough so that each family could have their own house, without being able to look into each other's windows. Some of the crew had already started framing more houses; these houses would be smaller than the two on the hilltop where the four of them would be living. A lot of the younger men working hadn't yet thought about having a family, so the little houses suited them just fine. Plus, they were easier and faster to build, which made building the settlement up quicker.

Roan watched at Raven and Clarke, with Rory strapped to her chest to keep her out of the way carried things from the rover to the houses. Roan had put two crews to work getting their house ready so Raven didn't have to deal with paint fumes and construction dirt, so it was finished enough they could live in it. He watched as Raven carried bags in each arm, "Are you doing okay?" he asked walking over to her. She nodded "I'm fine" she told him "Go back to work on the other houses. I can handle this" she told him. They had talked about this the day Raven and Clarke came into camp after the third month he and Bellamy had been gone more than they had been home. The two of them were sitting with Monty and Jasper, drinking a cold brew from the homemade still when the rover pulled up and the two of them got out with Rory in tow. At first, he was concerned that something was wrong with one of them or Rory, but he soon found out that was not the case.

As much as he begged and pleaded, Raven stood toe to toe with him, daring him to stop her from staying, a steely glint in her eyes. He recognized that look, had seen it many times, both from Raven and Clarke, as well as other women in his life. That was a look you didn't argue with, at least not him. Bellamy on the other hand didn't see the danger in ignoring that look, but Roan was sure he would one day be taught why he shouldn't. "Ok" he sighed "Just be careful and don't overdue it" he pleaded. Raven snorted "Do you really think I decide when I need to rest these days?" she asked running her hand over her rounded abdomen. "Good boys" he chuckled placing a hand on her stomach. There was a flurry of activity going on under his hand, apparently the boys were wide awake and swimming around in there. Raven glowered at him "go, be a man, build things" she pointed in the direction of the rows of cabins popping up "I promise to be careful and rest when I get tired." He nodded and dropped a kiss on her lips before grabbing Bellamy and heading off to work.

"Thank God" Clarke sighed watching Bellamy walk away "he is driving me nuts." Raven chuckled "You just have to put your foot down like I did" she replied. "Have you met Bellamy?" Clarke asked, using some fences she made using wood to create a penned in area for Rory to play in while she worked. At the moment, Rory was asleep in her crib in the middle, but it wouldn't be long before the crib became more a prison than a playpen. Clarke had a point, even with all the work they had to do on building the other cabins, Bellamy had stayed to empty the rover, so Clarke wouldn't have to. "It was one thing when I was pregnant for him to do everything, and not let me do anything, but I'm not pregnant anymore. I can still help out around here" she ranted.

Raven had seen this moment coming, she knew that the love Bellamy and Clarke had for each other would withstand even the toughest battle of wills. After all the two of them went through, it would take more than a seriously over protective Bellamy to make Clarke stop loving him, but that didn't mean a battle wasn't brewing. At some point, one of them was bound to give into their stubbornness and hold the other at bay. Maybe it was boredom because of her pregnancy, or maybe it was something else, but Raven kind of hoped to see one of them stand up to the other. "Have you tried talking to him?" Raven suggested. "not really" she sighed "usually at that point 'Mr. one track mind' takes over and, well I get a little distracted" she admitted, her cheeks turning a little rosy. Raven did not need an explanation to know about the nature of the distraction. Roan had was also pretty good about using the same type of distraction when it suited him. Fortunately for her, being pregnant with twins had made it easier to hold him at bay; though he could still do magical things with his hands and his lips when he put his mind to it. Raven grinned at her "You could tame 'mr. one track mind' you know" she suggested. Clarke sighed "I could, but he is so good at what he does…" she shook her head. "TMI" Raven held up her hand laughing. Clarke looked at her and grinned. Raven yawned "Come on" Clarke said "Lets get Rory and go set your bed up so you can get some real sleep. "Sleeping in a real bed sounds like a great idea" Raven agreed.

Clarke and Raven walked through the two-story house that would be Raven and Roan's home. He had clearly worked double time to get it ready for them, as the walls were painted and the doors were hung. Clarke had brought Rory's portable crib and moved it and her sleeping daughter into one of the lower rooms while they set up the bed in the master bedroom. "Right through here" Raven pointed as Clarke and the Young man Roan had obligated to stay with them to move the heavy furniture into the houses, loaded the bed frame, box springs and mattress into the room. The two of the quickly assembled the bed and Raven laid back on it "ahh" she sighed "I've missed this bed." Clarke snorted "Maybe you should marry it" she laughed. "Don't tempt me" Raven joked. "Do you want help making it?" she asked. Raven shook her head "leave Rory here and go get your bed loaded into your house. I'm going to put some sheets and blankets and take a nap. I'll listen for Rory." Clark nodded gratefully, she would definitely get more done if her daughter was not under foot.

It didn't take long for Clarke and the young man to get the bed loaded into her and Bellamy's house and once that job was done she sent him back to work on the cabins. "I'm supposed to stay here in case you two need anything" he said reluctant to leave. Clarke smiled knowingly "I bet you are" she sighed "Listen, I appreciate that and I certainly don't want you to get into trouble because of me, but you will be of better use to us building cabins than lugging things into my house" she told him. He gave her a skeptical look. "I know my husband can be menacing and if he gives you problems, just tell him I sent you away and if he has a problem with that, he can take it up with me" Clarke told him. With a reluctant sigh, the young man walked away. Clarke set to work on her own house, setting up Rory's room and putting things away in her and Bellamy's room. Those two rooms, along with a functioning bathroom and makeshift kitchen were the main rooms they would live in while the rest of the house was being completed. Clarke did notice that Bellamy had added another bedroom to their house, bringing them to a total of four bedrooms. Apparently, roan wasn't the only one who was planning on a big family. After she had the house exactly the way she wanted it. She walked back over to Raven's house. True to her word, Raven had curled up on the big, squishy bed from the ark and was fast asleep. Rory, on the other hand, was wide awake sitting up in her playpen in the other room. Clarke walked over to the playpen and lifted her out "ma ma ma ma" she chanted. "Yes, I am the mama" she cooed "Come on sweet pea, let's go introduce you to our new home" she whispered, closing the door on the way out.


	5. Chapter 5

Bellamy came home that evening prepared to move things and set up the house, but he when he walked in, he saw that Clarke had already done that. The house was full of furniture that he didn't recall bringing from the ark such as the squishy couch from the chancellor's suite and a few other things. He walked from room to room looking for Clarke. He heard the rover pull in and stood on the porch. Clarke hopped out followed by Octavia and Harlo. "Well, look who came to visit" he said grinning at his sister. "Clarke was at the ark picking things up, so we decided to tag along on the way back" she said. "Its always good to see you O" he said pulling her into a hug. Harlo and Clarke were unloading a few more pieces of furniture from the rover. "Pillaging the ark, are we?" he drawled as she passed him. "Just a few things" she grinned "did you miss me?" she asked. "Always" he said planting a kiss on her lips.

"You know you could have waited for me to come home to help" he told her when they had unloaded the rover and set the rest of the things in the house. "I am perfectly capable of doing some things you know" she scoffed. "I can even help build the cabins. Raven can keep an eye on Rory during the day" she declared. Bellamy shook his head "you stay her with Rory where its safe" he told her. Clarke sighed "Bell" she spoke again "I am not a delicate flower. I can and want to help" she told him. "I could totally live out here" Octavia rounded the corner preventing him from saying anything further on the subject. "We have an extra room" Clarke shrugged "do it." Octavia looked to Harlo "We could" she said. He nodded "Yeah, or we could build a cabin of our own" he said. Bellamy scowled hearing this, something Clarke did not miss. "Who would run the ark?" Bellamy asked. "The rest of the council" Octavia replied. "Bell, I've never been in real house before. I'm tired of living on the ark" she told him. Why Octavia wanted to leave the ark wasn't the problem. The problem was with who she wanted to leave the ark with.

Octavia put her hands on her hips "This may surprise you Bell," she said, "But I'm an adult, and can make my own decisions." Clarke saw Bellamy take a deep breath, he didn't like it when she declared her independence. In fact, it downright irritated him. She walked up behind him and placed her arms around his waist. Sighing, he placed a hand over hers and relaxed back against her. "Octavia" Clarke called over his shoulder "have you seen how big your niece is getting?" she asked pointedly staring at Bellamy. "Where is she?" Octavia asked looking around. "Next door with Raven" Clarke answered "Why don't we go get her, while Bellamy and Harlo take a walk to the cabins. Bellamy glowered at her furiously as she and Octavia walked out the door.

Harlo looked absolutely terrified, but he walked beside Bellamy as they headed down the hill to where the cabins were being built. "Ahh Bellamy" Harlo spoke, almost fearfully "I know you don't approve of Octavia seeing anyone, but…" he trailed off as Bellamy stopped in front of him and stared him down "But what?" he asked dangerously. "We didn't start a relationship without guidelines" he said "There are rules and we discussed consequences." Bellamy inhaled and looked skyward "and what are your plans for any consequences?" Before Harlo could answer Octavia came walking out of Raven and Roan's carrying Rory "Oh my gosh, she's so big!" Octavia gushed walking up to Bellamy. "da da da' Rory cooed lunging for Bellamy. "Hello princess" he smiled "Did you have fun with Raven today?" Octavia scowled at him, "Hey, I was holding her" she protested "Well take her" he held her out, but when Octavia reached for her, she pulled back. "Sorry O" he grinned "she is daddy's girl." Octavia shrugged "That's okay, Harlo and I can scout out a location for our cabin, and I'll hold her later" she declared beckoning for Harlot to follow her.

Clarke stepped next to Bellamy, "so, being authoritative is Blake thing?" she commented. Bellamy scowled "I don't like that they are going to live together" he said. Clarke arched her eyebrows "they probably already are" she replied. "And" Bellamy turned to her "Why did you go to the ark alone?" he asked. "You should have waited for me or someone else." Clarke stepped back and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh really?" she asked "and what was so wrong about that?" she asked. "We needed things, and you, along with everyone else were needed to build cabins. It was daylight for heaven's sake" she asked. "And what if the rover broke down or if you got attacked?" he asked. Clarke drew a deep breath "One" she began "Raven knew where I was and when to expect me home. If I didn't make it back, she was going to tell you where I went. And two attacked by what?" she asked, "Do you really think anyone or anything survived the radiation. Even if they had, they could attack here just as well as on the way to the ark."

Sensing the tension, Rory began to fuss. She reached for Clarke who took her into her arms "I don't want you going to the ark alone, its not safe" he told her "besides someone needs to look after Raven and Rory" he told her. Clarke looked taken aback "well since apparently I have no better use than that, I guess that's what I'll do' she spat out turning on her heels. Bellamy sighed and threw his head back .Clarke was pissed, he was going to pay for that later. He would just give her some time to cool off, that way he could check on Octavia and Harlo.

Clarke paced in Raven's living room. At Raven's insistence, she had put Rory down to occupy herself as Clarke's mood had influenced her mood as well. Raven silently watched Clarke pace and rant angrily "the nerve of that..that.. idiot' Clarke spat out. "Well say something" Clarke looked at Raven. Raven had no words, she saw Clarke's anger build over time, she wondered when it would come to a head. "You know Bellamy, he is overly protective. And from the sounds of it he was already being protective or Octavia, and just couldn't stop himself" she suggested. "Yeah, well maybe he should have" Clark declared in a deadly tone. Raven noticed the tone of Clarke's voice and shivered. Clarke picked up Rory from the living room floor and walked out of the house. A few moments later, Raven heard the rover start up. "this is not good" she sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

Bellamy stood at the base of the stairs to his porch. He needed to think of what he would say to Clarke. He'd seen the look on her face when he shot his mouth off earlier. He hadn't meant to say the things to her that he did. Taking a deep breath, he walked up the stairs, as he reached the top stair Octavia came out of the house. Bellamy looked at her oddly "I thought you went home" he said "I noticed the rover was gone when I got here." Bellamy dropped his head back, a sinking feeling in his gut "Is Clarke here?" he asked. Octavia shook her head "I was looking for her because I wanted to see my…"she trailed off watching his face. "What did you do?" she asked him. Bellamy sat down on the step and dropped his head into his hands. "I shot off my mouth" he sighed "said something I should've kept to myself or said to the person I wanted to say it to." he sighed. "and who was that?" she asked sitting beside him. He looked at her pointedly. "uh-oh" she whispered. "Yeah" he drawled.

Clarke sat in her room at Mount Weather, Rory sleeping in her crib. Abby poked her head in "Jackson said you were here. Is Raven or Bellamy with you?" she asked. Clarke shook her head, but said nothing. Abby looked at Clarke, something was wrong, she didn't know what and apparently Clarke wasn't saying anything. "Okay, well when you want to talk , you know where to find me" she said "and when my granddaughter wakes up, I want to her hold her." Clarke nodded silently. Abby sighed and leaned against the closed door. "Are the kids here?" Kane asked. "Just one and a half of them" Abby answered indicating for him to walk with her. Kane eyed her curiously. Clarke is here with Rory, and whatever is wrong, she isn't talking about it" Abby sighed. "Do you think Bellamy knows she's here?" he asked. Abby shrugged "I don't know, but I need to get word to him, and there is no radio on the hill where they are. We'll have to send someone to let him know" she said. Kane nodded "I'll send one of the scouts" he said. "Don't worry Abby, whatever is going on, they'll be fine" he assured her. "We also need to get them wired, so they have communications and electricity.

Abby nodded "I know" she said "but my daughter can be very hard-headed when she chooses to be" Abby sighed. Kane chuckled "nearly as hard-headed as her husband" he reminded her. "There is that" Abby laughed. "She could be here awhile" Abby snorted. "Just think of all that time you will get with your granddaughter" Kane pointed out. "Good point" Abby smiled "I think I can live with that." Kane broke off to send a scout to the camp to let Bellamy know where Clarke was, while Abby headed in the direction of her suite. She was really happy to see her daughter and granddaughter, but she hoped everything was okay with Clarke and Bellamy.

It was long after dark when two rovers drove into camp. Bellamy stood up waiting for the door to open. When it did, he could tell the driver wasn't Clarke. Bellamy recognized him as one of the scouts from Mount Weather. "Bellamy Blake?" the guy stopped at the bottom of the step. He nodded "I have a letter from Chancellor Kane for you" he said handing it to him. Bellamy thanked him. "The chancellor also said to let you know we will be setting up communications and electricity for your camp. "Tell him thanks" Bellamy replied and "thank you for the note." The scout nodded "The chancellor indicated you might want your rover back, as well. Bellamy nodded "I have an extra room in my house if you would like to use it" he offered. "Thank you kindly, but I have brought a tent to camp out in" he answered.

Bellamy opened the letter and read it. He silently thanked Kane and Abby for letting him know Clarke and Rory had arrived safely at Mount Weather. He figured that was where she would go. He knew the smart thing to do was to take the rover and follow her there, right now, tonight, but he just couldn't. He hated it when Clarke just took off without even trying to fix the problem. Still holding the letter he heaved a big sigh. The sound of laughter erupted from behind him. His house, their house was full of women; Just as he and Clarke has discussed, except the one woman he actually wanted there. Octavia sat down beside him and handed him a bowl of something hot "Eat" she commanded.

Taking the bowl from her hand, he sipped at the soup. "So, she's at Mount Weather?" Octavia asked. Bellamy nodded "Are you going to go after her?" she asked. He shook his head "not right now" he spoke softly. "Why?" she asked. "I hate that she just runs away" he sighed "like we're not important enough to fight for." Octavia knew that Clarke loved Bellamy and the Bellamy loved Clarke, but they both had their faults. "What did you say to her?" she asked. "I told her that I didn't like her leaving on her own, and that she needed to stay in camp and take care of Raven and Rory" he sighed. "You actually said that?" Octavia scoffed "and you thought that was okay?" she asked. "I know it was stupid" he sighed "but I couldn't help myself, and then the words were out and she was gone."

Octavia grinned "what is so funny?" he asked. "The two of you are the most stubborn, hard-headed people I know" she told him. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" he gazed at her. "She can't just run because she gets angry" he defended. "And you need to think before you speak" she countered. He was silent now. "Look Bell" she took his hand "maybe she just needs to spend some time with Abby. You're always saying Abby sometimes knows what's best for Clarke, right?" she asked. "I suppose" he agreed. "in the meantime, you can take your frustration out on some wood right, build some cabins, maybe even mine?" she asked. Bellamy shot her a look "Is that really what you want?" he asked. "To live in a cabin with a guy who may or may not marry you someday?" he asked. Octavia shrugged "I don't know, but it beats being alone" she answered "and he's a good guy Bell, even if you don't think so" she told him. "Nobody will ever be good enough for my baby sister" he growled. "Trust me we all know that…" Octavia rolled her eyes "but one day, some guy is going to prove you wrong. Maybe it's Harlo, Maybe someone else. In the meantime, you need to let me make my own choices" she told him. "And if there are consequences "There always are" she sighed "and if one consequence is having a baby too early or with the wrong guy, then you can be overly protective and overbearing to my children." Bellamy grinned "Can I get that in writing?" he chuckled. "no" Octavia denied "you just going to have to take my word."

"Bell?" she asked looking into his eyes "you are going to go after Clarke some day right?" she asked. He nodded "Of course I am , just now today, or tomorrow or the next day…" he answered. "Like I said stubborn and hard-headed" she sighed. "Takes one to know one" he retorted.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been two weeks since Clarke took Rory and went to Mount Weather. With Raven's help, they had been able to establish lines of communication with both the ark and Mount Weather, though Bellamy had yet to hear anything from Clarke. His mood was getting more and more sour by the day. Lack of sleep played a big role in his mood. Plus he missed Clarke and Rory. Home wasn't home with them being there. On the plus side, the women who had been staying in their house now had their own cabins as Bellamy had been working from sunup to sundown every day.

This day however had not been a good one. Bellamy was tired, and restless and annoyed beyond belief. When he snapped at some kid for a minor mistake Roan sent him packing. "You need to go talk to Clarke" Roan told him later standing at the bottom of his steps. Bellamy sighed "I know" he said "I'm sorry about today." Roan snorted "just for today?" he replied. Roan climbed the stairs and sat down beside Bellamy "You know, I've heard a lot about what you and Clarke's relationship has been like, from everybody else, so tell me what attracted her to you in the first place?" he asked.

Bellamy snorted "Are we going to do this?" he asked. "Pretend, I'm Raven" he shrugged. Bellamy grinned slightly "She was all over me before the drop ship doors even opened" he snorted. "Talking like the little princess I always thought she was. " Roan had seen Clarke and Bellamy go toe-to-toe on an issue, figuratively and literally, he could imagine them. But the more we had to work together; I began to realize she wasn't a princess all the time. When Atom was dying, it was her who had to kill him. I couldn't, he was begging for it, but I couldn't" he sighed. "She distracted him, then just slid the knife in and then it was over" he shook his head." She was like velvet steel" he smiled softly "Soft on the inside, but hard as steel on the outside." Roan could see that too. Clarke could definitely be a hard ass when she needed to be, as she had proven recently, Roan mused. But she could also be soft, like when she was with Rory or Bellamy, when he wasn't annoying her.

"She drives me nuts" Bellamy confessed "She rushes headlong into anything without thinking about how dangerous it could be." Roan snorted "She is not alone in that" he shook his head. "The other day, I came up the hill and see Raven, eight months pregnant, with twins, she should be resting, but no, she is at the top of a ten foot pole wiring a communication system." Bellamy snorted "and you let her do that?" he asked. "See that's the difference between you and I" he chuckled "I know better than to take a hard stance. I don't pick fights I can't win." Bellamy glanced at him "Doesn't it scare you?" he asked. "Of course it does. She runs into the same danger that everyone else is running from, it's her best and worst characteristic, kind of like someone else I know…" he stared pointedly at Bellamy. "But it's also the thing that most attracted her to me in the first place" he said. "I know that feeling" Bellamy sighed. "The thing is, anything can happen at any time, whether they are rushing headlong into danger or sitting in the front yard babysitting the kids. Life has no guarantees" Roan told him "so you have to take the good with the bad, love em or leave em" he suggested. Roan stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs "Go get your girls" he urged "and soon, Raven wants Clarke here when she goes into labor." Bellamy sighed "I will, first thing in the morning" he replied. "Thanks" he called to Roan's retreating back. Roan raised a hand in acknowledgement, but kept walking.

Bellamy left at first light for Mount Weather. The four-hour drive gave him plenty of time to think about what he would say to Clarke when he saw her again, but he was mostly looking forward to seeing her and Rory, it had been too long since he'd seen either of them. The first person he saw when he pulled up to the entrance of Mount Weather was Abby, who was outside, holding Rory's hands as she walked barefoot on the soft grass. "da da da da" she chanted excitedly and dropped onto all fours to crawl to him when she spotted him. "Hi princess" he smiled broadly swinging her up into his arms "I missed you" he said kissing her softly. Rory cooed and kicked her feet into his chest. Abby watched from afar smiling at them "Took you long enough" she scoffed when he finally walked over to her. "You were sure I would be the one to cave?" he arched his eyebrows. Abby laughed, "Clarke is her father's daughter" she snorted "she is about as stubborn as they come." Bellamy had that much figured out "Where is she?" he asked. "Sleeping." Abby replied. "Come on, we can get some lunch then you can wake her up." Rory in the meantime had curled up on Bellamy's chest, placing her head on his shoulder "she missed you" Abby smiled "but I must say I have had fun playing grandma."

They ate lunch in Abby's suite. He told her about his conversation with Roan. She laughed heartily when he told her about Raven being on top of the ten-foot pole while being eight months pregnant. "That's my girls" she sighed. "They don't mean to scare the living daylights out of you, they just don't think about it" she told him. "They're strong, independent women who don't like to be told they can't do something" she told him. "You don't say" Bellamy scowled. Abby laughed at him "Take the good with the bad Bellamy, and trust that Clarke will never take a risk that might result in harming herself and anyone she loves" she advised him. Rory dozed in Bellamy's arms "Clarke is two doors down on the right" Abby told him, taking Rory out of his arms and putting her in her crib "go wake her up." Bellamy looked at Abby "how long has she been asleep?" he asked. Abby shrugged "A few hours" she replied. "Hours? " he asked. Abby nodded "The last time she slept like that she was …" he trailed off. Abby neither confirmed, nor denied his statement, but she did smile. "Go" she told him "She'll be happy to see you."


	8. Chapter 8

Bellamy hurried to the room where Abby told him Clarke was. He paused at the door, took a deep breath and then opened the door. Clarke was sprawled on the bed, her back to him. God he'd missed her. He crossed the room to the bed and lay down on the bed next to her. She stirred and turned her head "Hi" he spoke softly when she opened her eyes. "Hi" she replied.

"I'm sorry" he said. "Me too" she sighed. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded "A little moody lately" she shrugged. "And tired?" he cocked his head. "Mom told you" she chuckled. "She hinted "Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked. "Roan's sons won't have to fight over our daughter" she grinned. "When did you find out? How far along are you?" he asked. "A few days ago, and a couple of months" she answered. "I love you" he said turning her in his arms "and if you feel the need to run headlong into danger, I won't stop you; but please be careful!" he pleaded. "Going to the ark wasn't dangerous" she told him "and I left Rory at home, so she was never in danger." Bellamy sighed, "I know that" he replied "I overreacted, I was thinking about Octavia when I said those things" he explained.

"At least you weren't climbing ten-foot poles when you were eight months pregnant" he snorted. Clarke eyed him "Really?" she asked, "What else have I missed?" He filled her in on what had happened while she was gone, including the fact that he personally helped move Octavia and Harlo into their own cabin. Clarke arched her eyebrows "and you're okay with that?" she asked. "I've recently learned that I might be a little bit of an overprotective ass who doesn't think before he speaks" he drawled. "Really?" she smiled at him "and who taught you this?" she asked. "It appears I am surrounded by opinionated women who don't like being told what to do" Clarke grinned at him "You don't say?"

He laughed and pulled her into his arms "I can be taught" he said "it may take extreme methods…" he trailed off. "Like your wife taking off with your daughter" she arched her eyebrows and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, like that" he said. "I love you too" she sighed closing the distance and claiming his lips. He wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer "I've missed you" he sighed trailing his lips across her neck and behind her ear. Clarke sighed and clung to him "Bellamy" she tugged at his shirt. Chuckling, he held her hands at bay "Oh no" he snorted "you put me through two weeks of hell" he grinned down at her "granted I may have deserved it, but…" he trailed slowly torturing her with his hands and his mouth before finally giving her what she was begging for.

"I want to go home" Clarke sighed lying in his arms. "It's about damn time" he sighed kissing her softly. "Let's go get our daughter and go home" Bellamy declared pulling her to sit up beside him. "I have orders to get you home before Raven has her babies" he told her. Together, they packed up Clarke and Rory's belongings, and then walked to Abby's suite to get Rory before heading out for their settlement. "I'm going to miss you two" Abby said "but I'm glad you're going home" she told them. With his wife by his side and his daughter in his arms, Bellamy headed back to the rover.

The four-hour ride didn't seem to take as long going home. When they pulled up, a very pregnant Raven waddled over to them. "I'm glad you're home" she flung her arms around Clarke's neck. Clarke grinned "I'm glad to be home" she replied. "Octavia darted up the hill "You're back!" she declared excitedly hugging Clarke and "so is my little niece" she sighed taking Rory in her arms.

Roan walked up just as Bellamy got out of the rover "Welcome back" he nodded in Clarke's direction. "Thanks" she replied. "What's this I hear about you and a ten-foot pole?" Clarke asked Raven. "I leave for two weeks and you get brave?" Raven shrugged "someone had to wire the pole" she grinned. Roan rolled his eyes "I could have done without seeing that" he said wrapping an arm around Raven's shoulders.

Clarke looked down the hill where the cabins were being built, "you've been busy" she declared. "Somebody" Roan indicated in Bellamy's direction "had a lot of time and energy this last couple of weeks" he drawled. "I hope he wasn't too grouchy" she grinned sheepishly. "Only the last day or so" Roan remarked "I sent him packing when he became too unbearable. "Thank you" Clarke nodded at him. "You would have come back sooner or later though right?" Octavia asked. Clarke nodded "Yeah, Abby and Kane gave me two weeks before they brought me back themselves" she nodded in agreement. "Actually, Kane was hoping Bellamy would wait for me to come home. Apparently, he lost a bet when Bellamy came to Mount Weather" she chuckled.

Rory who wanted her freedom was trying to squirm out of Octavia's arms "you can put her down" Clarke said. Octavia put her on the ground. She immediately went to all fours and crawled over to Roan "da da da da" she sat on her bottom and held her hands up to him "Well, look who learned something new while she was gone" he said bending down to pick her up. "And grandma was helping her walk too" Clarke remarked. "I bet grandma was having a good time" Raven grinned. Clarke snorted "her and Kane had Rory more than I did. Besides, she said she needed to get some time in with Rory before she had to split the attention between her grandchildren" Clarke answered. "Grandchildren?" Raven asked, as in more than one?" A smile spread across her face "You're pregnant" she exclaimed excitedly. Clarke nodded "yes" she nodded. Raven let out a screech "I knew it!" she declared. "Congratulations" Roan drawled "any predictions?" he looked to Bellamy. Bellamy shook his head "I'd like to have another little girl, you know to even the odds, but a son would be okay too" he sighed. "I'd take a son" Clarke grinned, "Mommy needs a mini-me too." Roan chuckled "What happened to girl power?" he asked. "Don't you worry mister" she assured him "girl power can still happen!"


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night, Clarke lay in Bellamy's arms on the bed they pillaged from the ark. Rory was asleep in her own room for the first time in her life. They had the door open just in case she woke up. "I'm glad you're home" Bellamy whispered into her hair. "The first night you were gone, the house was full of women, but not the ones I wanted to be here" he sighed. "I'm sorry" she spoke softly "I probably should have tried to talk about it first" she gazed at him. "Maybe, but your way might have been more effective and quicker" he admitted. Clarke laughed "Are you admitting to being a hard-headed Bellamy Blake?" she asked. "I plead the fifth" he retorted. "We'll just blame it on the pregnancy hormones and leave it at that" she grinned. "Deal" he said kissing her softly. "So, baby whisperer, do you have any predictions?" she asked " He chuckled "I'm going to go with a girl" he grinned at her "that way when votes for daddy will always defeat votes for mommy three-to one" he laughed. She batted him on the arm "We'll see" she snorted "I think I should get a mini-me, so I'm going to stick with a boy." Clarke countered. Bellamy laughed "I guess we'll see, huh?" he said wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close. "Now go to sleep wife" he said planting a kiss on her cheek "I have two weeks worth of sleep to catch up on."

Octavia told Harlo that Clarke was back and that she was pregnant. He grinned "So, you're going to be an aunt again, huh?" he asked her. Octavia nodded then sat down next to him. "I talked to Bellamy about us" she told him. "he's going to lay off and let me live my own life, on my own terms, but he is going to be livid when he finds out Clarke isn't the only one who is pregnant" she sighed. "Especially since you haven't made an effort to talk to him about our relationship. He's a total pain and he's old fashioned, but he is my brother. "Okay, I'll talk to him tomorrow" Harlo promised. "You do want this baby, right?" she asked him. Harlo nodded, though he didn't look very sure. "I mean I knew it was a possibility, and I was prepared for it, but to be honest I'm still in shock myself" he admitted. "Well, get used to it and quick, because Bellamy will be way worse now than he was" she replied. That said, Octavia walked out of her cabin and sat on the porch. "Damn" she shook her head. Bellamy had been right to worry about Harlo, she was a little worried about him herself at the moment.

The next morning, Bellamy was sitting on the porch with Rory, who had woken up early, very early. She sat on his lap contentedly chanting. "You were supposed to let da da sleep" he said to her. Given the choice of not being able to sleep because his daughter was wide awake in the middle of the night; beat not being able to sleep because she wasn't there by far. Oblivious to his words, Rory snuggled against his chest contentedly. Chuckling, he kissed the top of her head "I love you" he whispered into her dark curls. She closed her eyes, and then opened them before closing them again, sleep trying to reclaim her. "Go to sleep princess, daddy is not going anywhere" he assured her. These words seemed to penetrate her thoughts and in a few moments, she drifted off to sleep. Bellamy smiled He had his family back, and nothing could make he happier or ruin his mood right now.

A twig snapped in the darkness nearby and he was instantly on alert. The inky darkness concealed who or what was walking out there. For a moment, he wondered if he should have brought his gun out with him. There may not have been anyone to survive the radiation as Clarke had pointed out, but there were wild animals. He tensed looking around and then blew out a deep breath when he saw Octavia walking in the moonlight. "Do you know how lucky you are I left my gun in the house?" he asked her. She grinned, "sorry, I just felt like taking a walk" she replied. "In the middle of the night?" he asked, before a feeling of dread washed over him. Something was going on with his sister; A lifetime of taking care of her had clued him in to that fact. Whatever it was, he had a feeling he was not going to like it. Coming closer, she climbed the stairs and sat down next to him, running her hands through Rory's soft curls. "Are you ready for another one?" she asked him. He smiled "Yeah" he whispered softly. She could hear the happiness in his voice. "and do you really not have a prediction?" she asked him. He grinned "I really don't" he admitted "I mean don't get me wrong another girl would be perfect, then we could gang up on mommy" he grinned "but then I think that mommy might need someone in here corner too." Octavia snorted "What?" Bellamy looked over at her. She shook her head "If you have a boy, you might get to raise yourself, that would be fun to watch" she snickered. He shook his head at her "Find that funny do you?" he shot back. "Kind of" she admitted.

"So why are you taking a walk in the middle of the night?" he asked her "What's wrong?" She sat quietly "why does something have to be wrong?" she asked him. "Nothing has to be wrong" he countered "but something is wrong, isn't it?" he asked concern etching into his voice. "Come one O out with it," he said when she didn't deny his claims. "Don't get angry" she looked at him sadly "but you may have been right" she sighed. "About?" He asked deadly quiet. "Harlo" she spoke softly. Bellamy closed his eyes and counted to twenty in his head, then released a deep breath. "Bell" Octavia glanced at him worriedly. "I'm okay" he sighed raggedly "What was I right about?" he asked. Being right about someone was not pleasurable if it meant his sister's happiness. "He was supposed to come talk to you today, but when I woke up, he was gone" her voice was so soft he barely heard her. Bellamy threw his free arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. "What was he supposed to talk to me about?" he asked. Whatever it was, it must have been serious to have his baby sister sitting next to him her emotions twisted as they were. She sighed "I'm pregnant Bell" she confessed. "And he just took off" Bell spat out angrily. He tried to maintain his emotions, but a squeal from Rory alerted him to the fact that he wasn't doing a good job of that.

Taking another deep breath and counting to thirty this time, he looked over at her. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded "yeah, I didn't expect it to sting like it does but I'm okay." She told him. His first instinct was to command her to move into their house immediately," We have room here if you want to stay with us for a while" he offered. "Thanks Bell, I'll keep that in mind" she said laying her head on his shoulder. "For the record, I didn't want to be right about Harlo" he said running a hand through her hair. They sat like that in silence watching the sun come up "Do you want to crash her for a while?" he asked her "I could use a little sleep" she admitted. "Come on, you can sleep in the guest room for as long as you like" he said standing up and pulling her up beside him. "Thank you Bell" she sighed leaning against him. "Anything for my baby sister" he whispered into her hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Bellamy crawled into bed beside Clarke. Rory was settled back into her crib and Octavia was sleeping in the guest room. "Everything okay?" she asked sleepily. "It will be" he sighed, just as soon as he got his hands on Harlo. Clarke rolled over "what's wrong?" she asked. He sighed "Octavia's pregnant." Clarke pulled the covers around her and sat up. "And she's here?" Clarke asked "I thought she and Harlo were together." Bellamy scoffed "yeah, so did she" he drawled. Realization dawned on Clarke "Ahh" she spoke softly "and you are still here and not out looking for him?" she cocked her head at him. "I'm waiting for first light" he ground out. Clarke knew him too well "You should take Roan with you when you go" she suggested. He gazed at her "I'm a changed man" he scoffed. "Sure you are" Clarke snorted "until someone messes with your baby sister, then all bets are off." Bellamy grinned down at her "You don't trust me" he said. "Not even a little bit" Clarke agreed "take Roan with you." He sighed, she was probably right "yes dear" he said pulling her in for a kiss. "I love it when you say that" she laughed. "Don't get too used to hearing it" he warned her.

When Clarke woke up later, Bellamy's side of the bed was empty. She pulled on some clothes and walked into the living room where she found him and Octavia sitting on the couch in the living room. Rory was sitting in her lap. "Good morning" she greeted them. They turned and returned her greeting "ma ma ma "Rory chanted reaching for her. Octavia stood her on her feet and Clarke picked her up in her arms. "Are you doing okay?" Clarke asked Octavia. Octavia nodded "I am okay" she said "just tired and confused" she answered. "Pregnancy and expectant dads will do that to you" Clarke quipped. Bellamy glowered at her "not all expectant dads are like that idiot" he scoffed. "When I get my hands on him" Bellamy swore. Clarke rubbed his shoulders "Down boy" she said. "You cant hurt him Bell" Octavia said. "Why not?" he asked. "Among other things, he is the father or your niece or nephew. Would you like to explain to them why they don't have a father?" she asked him. He scowled at her "Go find him" Clarke urged "Talk to him, maybe he's just spooked. Take Roan with you" she stared him down. "Fine, but I make no promises not to beat him to a blood pulp" he said.

Roan knocked on the open door and walked in "Hey" he said "Would you be willing to go sit with Raven?" he asked Clarke, " She's really close to delivering and has been very uncomfortable lately." Clarke nodded "Let me just get some things together for Rory and we'll go over there. Do you want to come Octavia?" she asked. Octavia shrugged "Sure, why not" she agreed. "Bellamy would like to ask you a question" she stared pointedly from Bellamy to Roan. Bellamy rolled his eyes at her. "Behave yourself" she whispered dropping a kiss on his lips. "I'll think about it" he glowered. Roan watched the ladies leave "Are you misbehaving already?" he drawled. Bellamy's eyes narrowed "not yet" he declared. Noticing his tone, he looked at Bellamy, eyebrows arched. "I need to find Harlo, he disappeared last night" Bellamy told Roan. "Disappeared?" Roan asked. "Left in the middle of the night like a stinking coward" Bellamy spat out. "Why would he do that?" Roan asked. "Because Octavia is pregnant, and rather than face me, he ran like the coward he is" Bellamy spat out. Roan nodded "And Clarke thinks you need someone to keep you from killing him?" he asked. "Imagine that…" Bellamy grinned sheepishly. "You really don't deserve a woman like Clarke" Roan chuckled. "I am very much aware of that" he said "luckily, she loves me anyway." Roan nodded in agreement "heaven only knows why…" he joked. "So, when do you want to go?" he asked Bellamy. "Right now, where would he go?" Bellamy asked. "The only place he has to go, the ark. There is no other option for him." Grabbing the keys to the rover Bellamy and Roan walked out of the house.

Clarke, Octavia and Rory entered Raven's bedroom. She was sitting up, but obviously not comfortably. "How are you doing?" Clarke sat down on the edge of the bed. "I'm ready for these babies to come out and give me my body back" she grumbled. Clarke laughed "I know that feeling" she patted Raven's hand "It wont be long now." Raven grunted and moved a little bit "Did Roan send you over here?" she asked. "He asked me if I would mind sitting with you today" Clarke shrugged 'I told him I would. Besides, I needed him to go with Bellamy today." Raven looked at her curiously "Octavia?' she glanced over at her "it's your story to tell." Octavia told Raven what had transpired in the last few hours. "You're pregnant too?" she asked. "Poor Bellamy" she laughed "his wife and his sister pregnant at the same time. He's going to go nuts" she grinned. "I love it." Clarke shook her head, "of course you do" she grinned. Raven leaned over, massaging her back. "Scoot up a little" Clarke commanded sitting behind her. She began to massage Raven's lower back like Bellamy had done for her. "Rory liked to sleep back here" Clarke told her. "Trust me, they aren't sleeping" Raven grumbled. Clarke chuckled "Don't worry, they'll come out soon enough, and then they keep you all night" she sighed, "so you still don't get any sleep." Raven glowered at her "Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked. "Sort of" Clarke grinned "Once they are out of you, you can pawn them off on other who already owe you. You know for sleep… and other things" she grinned. "Oh don't you worry Clarke" Raven shot back "I have a long list of times you left Rory with us for 'other things'" she chuckled.

Octavia watched the two of them "I'm never going to be as good as this as the two of you" she sighed. Clarke glanced at her "You'll be fine" she told her. "Roan and I talked about the possibility of having a baby, before we made the decision to have sex. And everybody knew these two had a solid future, so having a baby, or babies as the case may be" she chuckled "was not a huge deal" she told Octavia "we knew it was a very real possibility." Octavia shook her head "I knew it was a possibility" she sighed "But I just didn't want to feel anymore, it just hurt too much. I'm going to be a terrible mom" she said. Raven took her hand "No, you're not" she told her "this may truly be unplanned for you and Harlo, but you are not going to be a terrible mom. Besides, you have Bellamy and he is father of the year." Octavia grinned "Before or after he kills Harlo?" Octavia snorted. "Definitely after" Raven laughed. "That is not helpful" Clarke said shaking her head.

Bellamy was quiet on the way to the ark, too quiet. "Maybe, I should talk to Harlo" Roan offered. Bellamy glanced over at him "What you don't trust me?" he asked. "Not when it comes to people messing with your sister" he responded. Bellamy sighed, "I tried to tell her" he scowled "she wasn't ready for this, she just wanted to feel something, anything screw the consequences." Roan glanced at him "Did you and Clarke discuss the possibility of a baby before she found out she was pregnant?" he asked. "We didn't discuss it, but I already knew I was going to marry her one day" he grinned "I loved her from the start." Roan chuckled "So, the two of you already had a love-hate relationship?" he quipped. "You could say that" Bellamy chuckled. "We butted heads from day one, but we were a great team as well." Bellamy looked at him "Did you and Raven talk about it?" he asked. "It came up" he said "I told her we'd deal with it. I also told her we'd be married before they were born." Bellamy snorted "you'd better hurry" he said.

They arrived at the ark in record time, thanks in part to the accelerated speed Bellamy had been driving. The gates opened and Bellamy drove in. He stopped the rover "Maybe you should go find him first" Bellamy sighed. Roan chuckled "I'll do that" he said stepping out of the rover.


	11. Chapter 11

Roan walked into the ark and easily found Harlo, who looked at him with fear in his eyes. Roan crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him, without saying a word. Harlo gulped "Did you come alone?" he asked. "What do you think?" Roan asked in a quiet voice. "Where is he?" Roan asked. "Out in the rover, trying to collect himself, so he doesn't kill you" Roan told him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't let him?" Harlo looked down "I know it was dumb of me to run away" he said quietly, "I'm not ready for this." Roan shook his head "well that's too damn bad" Roan told him "you started the relationship with her, you'll suck it up and face the consequences of that decision" he commanded. "What if she doesn't want me to come back?" he asked. "Oh you wont be staying with her in the cabin" Roan assured him. "She is staying with Bellamy and Clarke for a little while. And when she wants to return the cabin, you won't be there."

Roan might not be the king anymore, but Harlo had no doubt that is authority in this matter was binding. "I wasn't the only one involved in this process" Harlo pointed out. "No you weren't" Bellamy spoke from behind Roan in steely tones. Roan stepped to the side and allowed Harlo to get a glimpse of Bellamy's steely gaze "and Octavia will have to face the consequences of her choices too, but I can assure you, she won't face them alone" he said, his eyes glittering dangerously. Fear leapt into Harlo's eyes.

"We talked about this" Bellamy reminded him "You said you were prepared to be the man she needed to be when she was ready, but the first thing you do is run away when she needs you the most?" Harlo stepped back as Bellamy advanced toward him. "I'm not ready for this" Harlo sputtered "Well you have nine months to get ready" Bellamy reached him and grabbed a handful of his shirt. Harlo looked to Roan who merely stood there, his hands crossed over his chest. "So you'd better figure out how to do that" Bellamy spoke with deadly silence

"In the meantime, you leave my sister alone. I don't even want to see you in the settlement. Are we very clear on that?" he asked. Harlo gulped and nodded. "When you think you are ready to deal with the consequences of your choices, you will come to me first" he instructed Harlo. "I don't even want you to speak to her until you have figured out what you intend to do about her and this baby she is carrying. Then you will discuss those things with me. Now get out of my sight before I forget the promise I made to my wife to behave myself" he said releasing Harlo's shirt with a hard shove. Harlo practically ran away after Bellamy released him.

Roan uncurled his arms and grinned at Bellamy "Think he'll be back?" he asked. "He'd damned well better be" Bellamy replied "because next time, I won't be so nice." Roan had no doubt about that. "Do you need anything for Raven while were here?" Bellamy asked him. Roan shook his head, "Are you going to be okay if he comes back?" Roan asked. Bellamy shrugged "Hopefully, I scared him enough that he is going to figure out how to do the right thing. If not, we'll deal with that too" he sighed.

The ride back to the settlement was quiet. Bellamy needed to talk to Octavia about her plans for the unexpected pregnancy. She needed to make some plans of her own. "Even if Harlo doesn't come back Octavia will be fine" Roan assured him. "She's strong, stubborn like another Blake that I know" he grinned "besides, she's got you." Bellamy nodded "She's my baby sister" he sighed "She deserves better." Roan couldn't disagree with that "yeah, but she will be fine" he assured her.

"Speaking of fine" Bellamy glanced at him "Are you ready to have two babies around?" He asked. "You mean when you and Clarke aren't babysitting" he chortled. Bellamy grinned "Trust me, it'll be a minute before they do more than sleep and eat" he said "After that, we'll be happy to babysit as often as you like. Better yet, we'll let Octavia do it, she'll need the practice" he grinned. Roan shook his head "I'll bet your mom had her hands full with you and Octavia while you grew up." Bellamy chuckled "A little, but we couldn't be too obnoxious, Octavia wasn't even supposed to exist."

Roan couldn't imagine the life they'd been forced to live in space. The more he heard about their lives, the less he wanted to know. "Did you guys have any fun growing up?" he asked. Bellamy laughed "We did, we just had to be careful."

They pulled into the settlement a couple of hours later. Octavia was sitting outside with Rory. "Hey" Bellamy sat down beside her. Rory who had been standing while Octavia held her hands, dropped to her knees and crawled over to him. "Hi princess" he grinned at her. She crawled into his lap and sat down. "Is Raven doing okay?" Roan asked. Octavia nodded "She and Clarke are both asleep, so I brought Rory outside." Roan watched Bellamy with his daughter; he couldn't wait to see what his boys would be like. "I'm going to check on the construction down the hill" he told them knowing they needed to talk.

"Did you find him" Octavia asked. Bellamy nodded. "And?" she asked. "He's in one piece, I barely touched him" he told her. "Define barely" she looked at him. "I grabbed a handful of his shirt and shoved him after I was done. I promise there's not a single mark on him." Octavia looked at him "good" she sighed. He chuckled "So, do you love him or was it just a way to make yourself feel better?" he asked. "I don't know that I love him" Octavia sighed "I mean, I care about him, but love, I don't know" she shrugged. Bellamy sighed "You have to have a plan too, rather he comes back or not" he told her. "Soon, you're going to have one of these" he said staring down at Rory, who had fallen asleep in his arms, "and you need to have a plan."

Octavia chewed on her lower lip "I hadn't gotten beyond being pregnant, but I'll work on a plan" she promised him.

He nodded "Okay, so here's the deal" he told her "Harlo was told by both Roan and I to leave you alone. You can stay with us or in your cabin. But he has to answer to me before he can even see you" he stopped and waited for her protest. When none came, he continued "That means you can't run to him, even if you feel the need to talk things out. He crossed a line O, and he needs to know that." Octavia nodded "I get it, I will accept those terms" she said. "Okay" he kissed the top of her head "Do you want to return to your cabin?" he asked. She shook her head "Can I stay with you and Clarke for a while?" she asked. He grinned "You can stay with us for as long as you want. I'm adding on to the house, we need more room." Octavia shook her head "Planning on giving Roan and Raven a run for their money on kids?" she chortled. "For as long as my beautiful wife allows" he grinned.


	12. Chapter 12

Clarke woke up on the bed next to Raven, who was still sleeping. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, this was the part she hated about being pregnant. All she wanted to do was sleep. Raven grunted in her sleep and moved a little. "Hey" Clarke shook her shoulders "Are you okay?" she asked. Raven clutched her back and sat up, "my back hurts and OH…" she reached for her stomach. Clarke looked at her watch and noted the time. "Octavia" She called out. "Yeah" Octavia appeared in the doorway. "Would you go get Bellamy and Roan, please?" she asked "Tell them it's time." Octavia stared back are her "Time for what?" she asked as Raven groaned again and clutched her stomach. "Oh time for that" she nodded "I'll go get them."

Clarke looked at Raven "We need to get you undressed and in bed. Do you need help?" she asked. Raven shook her head. While Raven was disrobing, Clarke placed the spare sheet on the bed and retrieved towels and things she was going to need for the delivery. "Octavia can you keep an eye on Rory, please" Clarke asked. Octavia nodded, taking Rory and sitting in a chair across the room. By the time she heard the pounding of boots on the front porch, Raven was settled in bed. Roan, Bellamy and one of the older women, an earthborn, came running into the room. "She wanted to come in case we needed help" Roan told Clarke nodding at the older woman. Clarke smiled gratefully "Thank you" she told the woman "I've only ever been on the other side of this equation." The woman nodded "this side will be much easier for you" she whispered. Clarke chuckled "That much is true" she agreed.

Roan glanced at Raven, who was panting through another contraction, looking very nervous. "It's okay" she told him "She's fine, but she's very close." Roan glanced at Clarke "you're sure?" he asked. "Oh yeah" she snorted "this part I remember." He looked at her sheepishly "yeah, I guess you would" he said "what do I need to do?" Bellamy laughed "Here let me help you out" he snickered leading him to Raven, "sit behind her and hold her hand, and be prepared, she'll damn near squeeze the life out of it." Raven threw Bellamy a glare "You should take my other hand" she smiled sweetly. 'I'm on baby catching duty" Bellamy replied "but thanks for the offer." Clarke rolled her eyes at him. Raven leaned back against Roan's chest, sweat pouring off her. He wiped her brow with a damp towel. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. She glanced at him "you better" she sighed "because this hurts like a moth…" her words were cut off by another contraction. She panted through it, and then rested her head against Roan's chest.

The older woman looked checked Raven out and nodded at Clarke. "Ok Raven" she said "Its time, the next contraction you need to push" Clarke told her. Raven lowered her chin to her chest and let out a load groan. "Good, a couple more of those and you will be done for the first one" Clarke told her. Raven snarled at her "I know, I've been there, I promise the payoff is worth it" she said. Bellamy moved to kneel on the floor beside Raven, taking her hand. She shot him a grateful look "Come on, you can do this" he told her. Raven nodded as another contraction rocked her body. She pushed again, this time Clark could see the baby's head. "Octavia, can you put Rory in her crib, please? I'm going to need you to hold the baby until the second one comes out." Bellamy looked at her "Quickly O" he told her.

Octavia returned just as Raven pushed again. Clarke caught the baby. A loud wail came from him. She handed him to Octavia "Clean him up and keep him warm. And take him to meet his mommy and daddy" Clarke instructed Octavia. She nodded and took the baby. Octavia walked around to show Raven and Roan the baby. Roan kissed the baby's head "Thank you" he smiled at Octavia. She nodded, wrapped the baby in the towel and sat back down in the chair. A few minutes later, Raven groaned again. "Okay Raven now for baby number two" Clarke asked. "No" she glared at Clarke. "Well baby number two is ready, even if you aren't" she grinned "so suck it up and push." Raven gripped Bellamy and Roan's hands and pushed again. "One more Raven and you're done" Clarke smiled at her. Raven took a deep breath and gave another push. Clarke caught the baby as he slid out into her arms. She wiped the fluids out from in and around his mouth and he let out a healthy wail. "Baby number two is out" she grinned holding the squirming baby in a towel.

The older women nodded for Clarke to take the baby to Raven and began to clean her up. Clarke motioned for Octavia to go to the other side of the bed and they placed the babies in Raven and Roan's arms. Raven looked at her babies with tears in her eyes "Thank you" she said catching Clarke's hand as she stepped back. Bellamy wrapped his arm around Clarke's shoulder "you did well" he said dropping a soft kiss on her. "Come on O, let's give them some time to be a family."

Roan looked from the baby in his arms to the baby in Raven's arms. He didn't know it was possible to love someone as quickly as he loved these two little boys. He place the baby in his arms in Raven's free arm and she pulled them next to each other. Two identical faces looked up at them "beautiful" she said caressing the soft skin of their tiny faces. "I agree" he said, but he wasn't looking at his sons. She grinned "I am so not beautiful right now" she disagreed "but thank you for saying so." First one baby began to wail, followed by the other one. Roan laughed "Well, I think we have figured out which one is going to be the instigator" he chuckled. Raven rolled her eyes and curved one of the babies into the crook of her arm. She guided him to her breast and after a few attempts he managed to latch on and suckle greedily. Roan picked the other one up and arranged him on the other side. He too found his target and contentedly satisfied his appetite.

Roan watched in awe "I love you" he said kissing her softly. "I'm sorry you didn't get a wedding first." She gazed at him "I don't need a wedding, I have everything I need right here" she replied "for now at least." The babies finished feeding and slept contentedly in Raven's arms. She yawned "Let me have them, you get some sleep" he told her. "Will you be okay with both of them?" she asked. He chuckled "I have two built in babysitters out in the living room" he grinned "so, yes, I'll be fine. You get some sleep, these two will be awake in a few hours ready to eat again." She nodded "I love you" she sighed against his lips. She was asleep before he left the room. The earthborn woman patted his arm, then quietly slipped out.

Roan entered the living room carrying a baby on each arm. "Raven is sleeping" he said sitting down on the couch next to Bellamy and Clarke. "Well daddy, what do you think?" Bellamy asked. He grinned "Amazing" he sighed "Women are amazing creatures" he smiled at Clarke "I don't know how you do it." She smiled "We're stronger than we look" she said softly. "Can I hold one of them?" she asked. He nodded handing her one of the babies. "He's so precious" she sighed.

Rory, who watched from Octavia's lap began to protest. Bellamy snorted "uh-oh mommy's in trouble" he chuckled. "Just wait until daddy holds another baby" she retorted. Roan looked at Bellamy "I understand the urge to physically harm Harlo now" he said. Bellamy grinned "yeah that happens when a tiny human is placed in your arms that you are responsible for" he smiled lovingly at Octavia. Clarke smiled as she watched them, between the two of them, their babies and Octavia's as well would be the most protected babies in the settlement. "Do they have names yet?" Clarke asked. Roan nodded "Yes, but you have to wait for Raven to wake up so she can tell you" he teased. "Well in that case, I guess we have baby A and baby B" she replied "the question is which one is which?" Roan snorted "right now, I couldn't tell you, but as they grow older, their personalities will come out."

Bellamy picked the baby up out of Clarke's arms and smiled at him. Rory, still confined in Octavia's arms threw an even bigger fit. "You're going to have to learn how to share mommy and daddy in about seven months little girl" Octavia shushed her "so you might as well get used to it." "Do you want to meet your future bodyguards?" she asked her walking over to her daughter and picking her up. Rory stared at the baby in Bellamy's arms reaching for him. "da da da" she crooned. Clarke shook her head and pulled back Rory's hands. Rory gave a disgruntled sigh, but settled into her mother's arms. Roan watched all this in amusement "See when you have babies two at a time, you don't have to deal with that" he laughed. "hush your mouth" Clarke glared at him "I am having one baby, not two." He grinned at her "We'll see" he snorted.


	13. Chapter 13

A few hours later, Clarke lay sleeping on the couch, her head resting in Bellamy's lap. Rory was asleep in her arms. Bellamy played with her a piece of Clarke's hair. Roan grinned at him "you are such a goner" he laughed. "I was a goner the second my daughter was born" he agreed. "Welcome to the club" Bellamy grinned at him watching Roan with his boys. "I used to think it was crazy how protective you were of 'your girls'" he snorted "Now I completely get it" he said staring down at the sleeping babies in his arms. Bellamy nodded "It's a lesson I learned when I was just a kid" he replied "When you're ten and someone puts an infant in your arms and tells you that you are responsible for them, you don't soon forget it." Roan looked at him "That's a lot of responsibility to put on a kid" he said. "It was necessary" Bellamy sighed gazing at Octavia who dozed in a chair across the room. "She's a fighter" Roan followed Bellamy's gaze "She'll be okay."

The babies chose that moment to wake up. Bellamy laughed as Roan tried to juggle the two boys as he got up. "Want some help?" he chortled. Roan scowled at him "I wish twins on you too" he snorted "and no, I got it" he grinned victoriously "its just going to take some practice." Bellamy laughed as Roan walked toward the bedroom. Clarke stirred "Are you making fun of him?" she asked. "Of course" Bellamy chortled "and in return, he cursed us with a wish of twins." Clarke shook her head "I am not having twins Bellamy Blake" she declared "We can't go from one child to three in nine months." He grinned "Technically, it will be four, seeing as Octavia is going to be due about the same time as you" he pointed out.

Clarke narrowed her eyes at him "I swear if we have…" he cut her off with kiss "you'll what?" he asked "because if you are having twins, the damage is already done" he laughed at her. She sighed "You realize that I already have 3 kids right?" she asked him. "Three?" he looked confused "yes, two of them are fully grown too…" she trailed off, glancing between him and Octavia. He narrowed his eyes at her "would a kid do this?" he asked leaning down and capturing her lips in an intense kiss. Clarke sighed wrapping her arms around his neck. "Get a room" Octavia called from her chair across the room. "Are you saying you're going to babysit so we can" Bellamy laughed at her. Octavia rolled her eyes "nope, you two will have to figure out how to have kids and still have sex" she declared grinning. "We'll remember to give you some tips, so you do too" he shot back.

"Don't have sex, its bad, very bad" Raven grumbled walking into the room with one of the babies in her arms. Roan followed close behind with the other one. Clarke laughed "so you're saying you're never going to have sex again?" she asked. "I didn't necessarily say that…" she smiled tiredly "I'm just not having sex anytime soon" she said sitting on the couch next to Clarke, who was now sitting with Rory in her lap. "Yeah that'll change" Clarke chuckled. "Sex leads to babies, and I ain't having any more of them" she stared pointedly at Roan "But we have two more bedrooms to fill" Roan pointed out. "At least one will be a guest bedroom" she declared.

"Does that mean you have room for us?" Abby spoke from the entry way. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Clarke asked. "Just paying a visit to my favorite granddaughter… I mean daughter" she laughed. Rory heard Abby's voice and began cooing. Abby came around the corner and saw the babies in Raven and Roan's arms "and I was going to get a call when?" she asked them. "Soon" Clarke snorted "she just had them two hours ago." Rory jumped excitedly in Clarke's lap "ma ma ma" she cooed. Abby laughed "Grandma hasn't forgotten you" she grinned plucking her out of Clarke's lap, Kane walked in a few minutes later "This settlement is pretty impressive" he told them. Then he noticed the babies "congratulations" he looked at Raven and Roan. "Thank you" Raven smiled at him. "So, do they have names yet?" Abby asked. "That is the question of the day" Clarke replied eyeing Raven. "As I recall, we waited longer for you to share your names" she snorted. "Anyway…" Clarke stared at her pointedly.

"Wow, they are truly identical" Abby remarked. Raven nodded "yeah, they are, but we have noticed some subtle differences" Raven pointed out. "Baby A here, for instance has longer fingers and just a hint of red in his hair. Don't ask where it came from" She glanced at Clarke "His name is going to be Jacob Finn." Clarke smiled "that's a good name" she said. "I thought you might like it" Raven grinned. "And baby B, well he is a little instigator. He is the first to cry and he has long legs, but chubby little fingers. His name is Theo Blake." Bellamy grinned "Hey look I have a mini-me" he laughed. Raven shook her head "The difference is this one I can tame if he misbehaves…" she laughed. "I got your back he whispered to the baby in Roan's arms. "My grandfather would be proud" he said kissing Raven.

"Good strong names" Abby told her "I'm so proud of you both. Now when do I get to hold them?" she asked. "Ahh mom, you might want to hand off Rory to someone else. She hasn't warmed up to the babies yet" Clarke warned. "Whatever are you going to do when your brother or sister come along?" she grinned at Rory. "Brothers or Sisters" Roan corrected looking at Bellamy. "Did I miss something?" Abby asked. "No" Clarke sighed. "Bellamy was torturing Roan earlier about juggling two babies, so he said he hoped I had twins this time." Abby laughed "Do you guys always torture each other?" she asked. "Yeah pretty much" Octavia replied. "I'll take Rory home and put her to bed" Octavia said "I'm tired anyway" she yawned. "Are you feeling okay O?" Bellamy asked. She nodded "just tired" she said taking Rory from Abby's outstretched arms.

"Is Octavia sick?" Abby asked sitting back with Jacob in her arms. "No, she's fine" Bellamy answered, but Abby didn't look convinced "She's pregnant" he told her when she kept looking at him. Abby could tell by his tone there was a whole story they weren't telling. "Is everything ok?" she asked. "It will be" Bellamy answered "One way or another." Abby sensed that she had stepped into a sensitive subject. "Okay, but If you guys need anything, let us know" she told him. Bellamy smiled "Thanks Abby, I will" he told her. Clarke yawned. "And on that note" Bellamy stood up reaching for Clarke's hand "I'm taking my wife home, she needs her sleep." Abby looked at Raven and Roan "Do you care if we stay here?" she asked them. Raven shook her head "We have more room than them anyway." Abby nodded "I will come check on you in the morning" Clarke told Raven. Raven nodded "Thanks for everything today Clarke" she said. "You're welcome" she grinned. They bid the others good night and headed for their own house.

After Bellamy and Clarke left Abby Shooed Raven and Roan back to bed "Let Grandma Abby take care of your babies, while you get some sleep" she told them. Raven shot her a grateful look "Thanks Abby" she sighed. Abby grinned "Are you kidding? More babies to spoil, I'm happy to do it" she laughed. Back in their bed, Roan held Raven in her arms "Abby has great timing" he sighed "what is her secret?" he wondered aloud. "Intuition" Raven told him "mother's have the best intuition, well most mothers anyway." She clarified. Roan looked at her, he knew she was thinking about her mother, who couldn't be bothered to take care of her only daughter. Most of the time, it didn't bother her, but in the post-partum stage of her pregnancy she was entitled to be a little melancholy. "You are going to be a great mother" he told her pulling her closer. "We will be able to tell our boys apart at some point, right?" she looked at him. "God, I hope so, or they will get away with murder" he chuckled. "Now go to sleep while we have babysitters" he said pulling her down to the bed with him.


	14. Chapter 14

Octavia sat on the porch of Bellamy and Clarke's house looking out into the darkness beyond. She'd gotten a little bit of sleep, but at the moment she was wide-awake. She both loved and hated the nights for the same reason. It was quiet a great time to think, but at the same time a terrible time to think; It was during these hours that she thought most about Lincoln and how the child she was carrying should be his. Or how she should have listened to Bellamy when he told her to be careful when having 'fun', not that he would ever hear that from her.

She heard his question over an over in her head about if the thing with Harlo was love or her just trying to deal with it? She felt pretty certain it wasn't love, because if she loved him like Bellamy and Clarke loved each other, she'd be as big a mess as Bellamy had been when Clarke took off for Mount Weather. But could she love him, or maybe they just needed to figure out how to make the world right for the child they'd created together; A world that included both of them, even if they weren't together.

Octavia sensed rather than saw someone moving around the camp. "Who's there?" she asked. "I have a gun" she warned. "It's just me" Kane stepped into the moonlight. Octavia let out the breath she'd been holding 'you shouldn't be walking around here at night" she told him "heaven knows what is out in the forest." Kane chuckled "You're probably right" he replied "but I tend to be a little less cautious than I ought to be." Octavia knew a few people like that, Bellamy and Clarke among them. "May I?" he nodded at the empty seat on the step beside her. She shrugged. Taking that for a yes, Kane sat down beside her. "Bellamy mentioned that you were pregnant "Kane broke the silence. "he's not very happy about it" she sighed "and I guess I don't blame him, but whats done is done" she shrugged.

"So the father is not around anymore?" Kane guessed. "Not at the moment" she answered "Bellamy and Roan had a little talk with him a few days ago, so we'll see if he come around or stays gone." Kane half-grinned, he could imagine what kind of 'talk' Bellamy had with the guy that had knocked his sister up and then left her. "Did they leave him in one piece?" he asked. She chuckled "Bell said he didn't have any marks on him, so I'm guessing so, but I haven't heard or seen from him since he snuck out in the middle of the night like a common coward" she replied.

Kane turned his head to look at her, "he left, without a word, in the middle of the night? And your brother didn't take him out?" Kane asked. Octavia grinned "I told Bell if he killed the father of his niece or nephew he'd have to be the one to tell them why they don't have a father" she chuckled. "Between that and the fact the Clarke had Roan go with Bellamy, Harlo lived, though I imagine he was very afraid." Kane imagined he was very afraid too. He'd seen what Bellamy Blake would do to protect the women he loves many times. Kane was just impressed that the guy wasn't maimed or worse.

Octavia turned and looked at Kane, she wasn't sure why she was even telling him these things. She had always felt more like a grounder than a member of skaikru. Of course, as Bellamy had pointed out on more than one occasion, they were all grounders now. "Why are you up and walking around at the crack of dawn?" she asked. Kane shrugged "The babies are awake" he answered "And I just wanted to get some air" he replied. "Bellamy and I sit out here a lot a night" she said "there is just something about the quietness of the night." Kane had to agree with her. Kane watched her face as she spoke. She may have been born on the ark, but she wore the marks of an earthborn. Octavia had really come alive on the earth. She wasn't the girl who lived under the floor anymore. She had come into being as her own person, though she lost a part of who she was when Pike killed Lincoln, her earthborn lover.

"How is Bellamy handling your pregnancy?" he asked. Octavia snorted "he pretends like he is okay with it, but I know he would rather I was more careful. He thinks I'm too young and that I, like he did, should have found my true love, then had babies" she said. "He's actually very old fashioned some times, not to mention madly in love with Clarke. And he wants me to have that." Kane could see that "and do want that?" he asked. She shrugged "I suppose. I mean in my heart I know that Harlo is not THE one, and may never be, but this baby changes everything. I just don't know if I want to settle for whats in front of me, or find the kind of love Clarke and Bellamy have and learn to co-parent with Harlo." Kane thought about her statement "You shouldn't settle for less than you deserve" he told her. Octavia smiled at him "I was thinking the same thing" she said "But Bell will not be happy if Harlo doesn't step up" she snorted. Kane could see that, but he also knew Bellamy would never forsake his sister. Neither it appeared would Raven, Roan or Clarke.

The five of them had formed quite the family, ten counting all the babies that had or would be born. They'd worked hard to establish a settlement comprised largely of what remained of the 100 and the earthborn people that had been accepted into their ranks. "So you have a cabin down there?" he asked. She nodded. "Will you go back to it?" he asked. "Eventually" she sighed "Right now I'm going to stay here with Bellamy and Clarke. He's adding on to the house just in case Roan is right and Clarke is going to have twins. I think he is secretly hoping she does" she shook her head, laughing. "Does he want a big family?" Kane asked. Octavia shook her head "I think he and Roan are having a competition to see who can have the most kids. I can't wait to see if Raven or Clarke put their foot down first?" she chortled.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence "It really is quiet here, isn't it?" he remarked. Octavia nodded "We like it" she said. "Abby would like it here" Kane sighed. Octavia grunted. "You don't think so?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm sure she would" Octavia sighed "but Clarke would hate it, so would Bellamy." Kane cocked his head "It's not that they don't like you guys, but it would be like moving back in with your parents after you've been on your own for a while." Kane supposed she had a point. "Besides, aren't you two needed at Mount Weather?" she asked. Kane held up his hands "I get the point, we are persona non grata as residents, but maybe we can come visit once in a while?" he asked. Octavia nodded "That would probably be okay" she grinned.

"Abby does have a lot of grandchildren right and more on the way…" she shrugged.

Octavia yawned "I'm going to get some sleep now, can you get back to Raven's okay?" she asked. He nodded. "Thanks for talking to me" Kane stood up. Octavia nodded "Anytime" she said "see you in the morning." With that she turned and entered the house. Kane stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking up at the doorway she disappeared into. "There you are" Abby spoke from behind him. "I just went for a walk" he said wrapping an arm around her waist "So moving here would be a bad idea" he laughed. Abby grinned "I could've told you that" she replied "I love Clarke, and I know she loves me, but the two of us get along much better when we are separated by a few hours." Kane took her hand in his, the diamond ring shone in the moonlight. "Are you going to tell them?" he asked looking up at the house. "I will, as soon as you tell _them_ " she countered.


	15. Chapter 15

Kane stared up at the house, "I should have told them a long time ago" he sighed. "They are not going to take it well." Abby nodded "Probably not" she agreed "but they deserve the truth, even if it comes a few years later after it should have." Kane sighed "They're happy, settled. Why dredge up the past?" he asked. "Yes, they are settled and for the most part, they're happy" Abby told him "but the past doesn't always stay in the past. It will come out and you'd better hope it comes from you" she told him. Abby would know. Clarke found out that it was she, and not Wells who was responsible for Jake's death and she damn near lost her daughter forever. Kane sighed heavily "I will" he sighed, taking her hand "but do I have to do it right away?" he asked. She took his hand "No, but don't put it off too long" she advised him. "Yes dear" he sighed.

Octavia closed the door behind her. She had the strangest feeling there was something more Kane wanted to say, but for some reason he didn't. He was always so quiet when he came with Abby. It was true that Bellamy and Octavia would never forget that he was the one who gave the order to float their mother for the horrible crime of having more than one child, but they had stopped living in the past long ago. "Hey brat" Bellamy walked up to her, holding Rory in his arms "can't sleep?" he asked. She shook her head "I was just sitting on the porch with Kane." Bellamy stared at her oddly "Kane?" he asked "What did he want to talk about?" Octavia shrugged "He said was just restless, but it seemed like there was something else he was trying not to say." Bellamy shrugged "You might be right, but trust me if Kane has something to say, he'll say it" he told her. She shrugged "I guess" she sighed "I'm going to bed" she said. "Night short stuff" Octavia said fluffing Rory's hair as she walked by. Rory cooed at her. "You should be asleep little girl" Bellamy told her "daddy wants to get some sleep too!" She giggled and kicked her feet. "Not tired, huh?" he laughed. "Come on, let's go see what mommy is up to" he grinned. "Mama mama" Rory chanted happily. Bellamy grinned and carried her into their bedroom.

Bellamy lay down on the bed next to Clarke with Rory lying between them. "Our little princess wants to play" he chuckled. "Don't you know that it is bedtime little girl" Clarke asked her. Rory chatted away ignoring both of them. "I think someone just wanted to be with mommy and daddy" Bellamy grinned at her. Rory smiled at him "dada dada" she chortled. Clarke watched them "mommy definitely needs a boy" she sighed. "Or we could have one of each, that way daddy still keeps the numbers in his favor." Clarke snorted "I am not having twins Bellamy Blake" she declared. "We'll see" he countered "May the best daddy win!" Clarke rolled her eyes. Rory squealed her protest at being ignored. "What princess" Bellamy grinned at her blowing kisses on her belly. She laughed heartily. "You realize she is never going to sleep if you keep playing with her" Clarke drawled. "Who needs sleep?" he asked. "Mommy needs sleep" Clarke retorted. "Mommy needs daddy" he whispered softly leaning over Rory to drop a kiss on her lips. "Mommy wouldn't disagree with that" she "but we have a little problem" she stared pointedly at their daughter, whose eyes were starting to droop. "I can fix that" he chuckled. "Ok princess" he said scooping her up "It's time to go back to your bed" he told her. She fussed a little, but Bellamy patted her on her back and she calmed down. He returned later after finally getting Rory to sleep to find Clarke sleeping. "So much for mommy needing daddy" he chuckled. Lying down next to her, her pulled her into his arms "Sleep tight mommy" he said kissing her cheek.

Bellamy was awakened the next morning when Octavia plopped Rory down in the bed "somebody was awake and wanted dada" she grinned. "Didn't you just go to sleep?" he grumbled taking her into his arms. Octavia grinned wickedly at them "Live and learn little sister, this is what you have to look forward to" he laughed at her. She shook her head and walked out of the room. Hearing them, Clarke rolled over and smiled at the picture they made "good morning princess" she said caressing Rory's cheek. "Sorry, guess I fell asleep" she said kissing Bellamy. "It's okay, we both needed the rest" he chuckled. "Roan and I need to work on some more cabins today, are you going to be okay?" he asked. Clarke nodded "We're going to hang out with Raven and the boys today. But we'll see you tonight when you get home." He sighed "Maybe, we should only have one baby. I miss my wife" he whispered against her lips. Clarke laughed "we'll see" she chuckled "but grandma is here today and we both know how much she loves her granddaughter" she drawled. "I like the way you think" he spoke softly. "Mama mama" Rory crawled into her lap when she say up. Clarke laughed and held her daughter "At least some got a whole night's sleep?" she chuckled as Rory's feet danced in her lap.

"Are you two ever going to get up?" they heard Raven call out to them. "We're up" Bellamy answered. "Oh good" Raven stuck her head in the doorway "because me and the boys are hanging out here today" she told them. "And me" they heard Abby call from the other room. "Mama mama" Rory cooed excitedly. Clarke chuckled and put her on the floor. She immediately got to all fours and crawled out the door Raven stood in. "There's my big girl" they heard Abby say a few minutes later, followed by a happy shriek from Rory. "Go away," Bellamy shooed Raven "We'll be out in a little bit." Raven stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't be too long…" she chuckled.

A few minutes later Bellamy and Clarke entered their living room "How is it that even though you have your own room in your own house, you still randomly wander into our room in our house?" he asked Raven, ruffling her hair. "Octavia let me in" Raven pointed out "and as usual you two haven't figured out how to lock your bedroom door, so…" she grinned at him "besides, if you think I'm that easy to get rid of, you have another thing coming." Roan snorted with laughter "You two…"he shook his head. "How are those baby boys?" he asked them. "Sleeping, thank God!" Raven sighed. She and Roan did look a little tired. "You know you could sit today out" Bellamy told him "Take Raven home and get some sleep. I'm sure I can handle things down the hill and Clarke can bring the babies over when they are ready to eat again." Roan looked over at Raven "I take back everything bad I ever said about you Bellamy Blake" she sighed "hurry, offer expires in ten, nine, eight…" he teased. "We'll take it" Roan said "Thank you."

Bellamy shrugged, "We've been there" he said standing behind Clarke who cradled one of the boys in her arms, much to the discontent of their daughter. "And we'll be there again in a few months" she reminded him. "Yes, we will" he grinned at Raven and Roan "symbiotic relationship, right?" he chuckled. "And on that note" Roan rolled his eyes and held his hand out to Raven. "Sleep tight" Clarke called "I'll see you in a few hours." Raven shot her a grateful look on her way out the door. "Will you be okay if I head out?" he asked her "I can stay if you need me to." Clarke nodded "Go, We'll be fine here" she told him. "Do you need me?" Octavia looked to Clarke. Clarke shook her head "we'll be fine" she said nodding at Abby. Abby glanced pointedly in Kane's direction. "I can help too if you need an extra pair of hands" he offered. Bellamy shrugged "Sure, come on down." He bent to place a kiss on the top of Clarke's head "If you need anything you know where I am" he said. She nodded "I'll see you later" she bid him goodbye.

Abby put Rory on the floor and sat down beside Clarke. "Are you doing okay?" she asked glancing at Clarke's stomach. "Yeah, I haven't had as much morning sickness this time around" Clarke told her. "Do you know if you are having one or two babies yet?" she asked. Clarke shook her head grinning "Bellamy is hoping for two, so he can stack the odds against mommy" she laughed. "And you?" Abby asked. Clarke shrugged "One would be good, but if we have twins, it's not the end of the world." Abby nodded "Boys or girls?" she asked "I told bell we need at least one boy, so mommy has someone in her corner too" Clarke snorted. "Rory is definitely daddy's girl" she chuckled. "And he eats it up" Clarke added "That little girl will NEVER find someone who her daddy will approve of" Clarke said. Abby looked sad "Your dad would have approved of Bellamy" she said. Clarke gazed at her quizzically "I mean, it would have been an adjustment, but he would eventually saw what everyone else does." Clarke grinned, "He does take good care of us" she sighed "he built this whole house by himself" she said proudly. "Why don't we put the babies to bed and you can give me a tour" Abby suggested. Clarke nodded. "They can sleep in Rory's room; there is an extra crib in there." Abby took Theo, who was in her arms to the room, then came back for Jacob and put them in the spare crib. Their little bodies barely filled the crib. She sighed when their fingers intertwined.

Clarke stood in the doorway, Rory in her arms when Abby turned around. "I wasn't sure I would ever see you holding your own baby" she said teary-eyed. "Mom" Clarke sighed. Abby sniffed "Sorry, here you are, in your own house, with a husband, a daughter and pregnant again. Up in space, I didn't know if I would ever see you have that" she sighed. "Come on mom" Clarke shook her head "let me show you the house, and the edition Bellamy is going to build to make room for more kids" she finished rolling her eyes. "More than the two or three you might have in a few months?" she asked. Clarke nodded "He has high hopes." Clarke showed Abby the whole house. Abby was amazed at the craftsmanship of the house "Bellamy did a good job" Abby remarked back in the living room. Rory was playing on the floor an array of toys in her reach. "Your father would be so proud of you" she sighed clasping Clarke's hand in hers. Clarke looked down at Abby's hand "something you forgot to mention?" she said eyeing the diamond ring on her finger. "Not exactly" Abby sighed "I'm waiting for Kane to take care of something first" she replied. From her tone, whatever it was that Kane needed to take care of, Clarke feared the consequences of the task would not be pleasant.


	16. Chapter 16

Kane walked a little behind Bellamy and Octavia. Bellamy slung his arm around her shoulders and said something to her. He didn't hear what, but whatever he said earned him an elbow to his ribs. Clutching his side Bellamy laughed and mussed her hair. They walked on, not really paying attention to him at all, he watched them; They were devoted to each other. He knew Abby was right, that he would have to tell them soon, but they were so happy right now. Despite all they had been through and would go through, who was he to destroy that. The two of them stopped short of a nicely decorated cabin. Octavia's whole demeanor changed. She became tense and rigid. Bellamy pulled her closer and whispered something into her hair. She sighed and leaned against him. Bellamy jogged back to Kane, "Can you go down there and find Jasper and Monty; they know what needs to be done. I will be there soon?" he instructed. Kane watched as Bellamy and Octavia entered the little cabin, now would be a good time to pass on his news, but something just didn't feel right. Instead, he focused on finding Jasper and Monty.

Bellamy waited while Octavia grabbed some things from her cabin. As he did, he glanced around. She had managed to turn this cabin into a home, and that jerk just ran off. Bellamy balled up his fists. "Stop Bell" Octavia came up behind him "I'm okay" she assured him "with or without Harlo." He relaxed his hands, but remained stone-faced. "You're okay now" he told her "but what happens when your baby is born? Who will help you like Roan does Raven and I do Clarke?" he asked. Octavia shrugged "I'll do whatever I need to, besides I know you guys will be there for me too" she said taking his hand in hers. "I know you will be fine" Bellamy turned to look into her face, "the point is you shouldn't have to be fine," he told her. "When a guy gets a woman pregnant, he is supposed to stand by her, not run away like a scared child" he told her.

"Harlo and I, we didn't have the same relationship that you and Clarke did or build one like Raven and Roan," she said. "I was struggling you know, and it felt good to have someone care about me in that way again, but I don't know that I ever loved him like you loved Clarke, or like I loved Lincoln." The last part was spoken so softly Bellamy barely heard it. "What if Harlo was just the rebound guy?" she asked, "would that be so bad?" Bellamy looked away "It wouldn't be so bad if that fact only affected you" he told her "but what about your child? Do you really not want your child to know his or her father?" he asked. Octavia grinned "What happened to the guy who came down in a drop ship and slept with anything that walked in his direction, including twins as I recall" she looked at him. "He committed the ultimate foul" he chuckled "he fell in love." Even in his anger toward her after Clarke took off for Mount Weather without trying to work things out, he'd never stopped loving her. She was bold, independent and stubborn, but that just made him love her even more.

"Bell, I get it" Octavia placed a hand on his arm "my baby deserves to get to know his or her father, and I wont stand in the way of that, but I don't love him like that. I don't want to keep him in my life because of some misfired sense of obligation. I want a love like I had with Lincoln. A love like I see in you and Clarke and Raven and Roan. If a guy truly loves me, and I truly love him, it won't matter that my child is someone else's baby." Bellamy understood what she was saying, he supposed on some level he even agreed with it, but he still wanted more for his sister and her child. "I suppose that will have to be okay" he sighed "just try to be more…" he trailed off. "Responsible?" she filled in "I think I learned that lesson" she chuckled. "Actually, I was going to say smarter about the next guy you decide to have a little 'fun' with" Bellamy shook his head "but responsible is a good word too" he agreed. Octavia rolled her eyes at him "Come on big brother, lets go see what is going on with the cabins. They dropped the stuff Octavia had gathered on the porch of the cabin; they would come back by on the way home to pick it up.

Kane watched Bellamy and Octavia approach. They appeared to be in better spirits. "I'm impressed with the way your people work," he told them. "This place is definitely growing fast." "Thanks" Bellamy nodded "we've worked together for a long time. Plus we all wanted the same thing." Kane nodded "Well good job" he said. They worked for a few hours adding the final touches to some cabins and starting new ones before Bellamy declared everyone had done enough for the day and they could all spend the rest of the day resting or doing whatever they wanted. Kane noticed many of the younger people had chosen to play a game of stickball, though they'd long since stopped using rotten apples, choosing instead to use walnuts that had fallen from the trees. "I'm going up to the house. Do you want to come?" Bellamy asked. Kane nodded and followed him out.

Octavia had declared she was going to take a nap a couple of hours ago, so they stopped by her cabin and picked up the things she had packed to take to Clarke and Bellay's. "How is she doing?" Kane asked. "She's doing alright" Bellamy replied, "She's a Blake, she's tough" Bellamy grinned. "Me on other hand…" he sighed "I would love to get my hands on Harlo" he grimaced. Kane knew that feeling "I thought you had" he replied. "I did, so to speak" Bellamy said "but Clarke and Octavia both asked me to leave him in one piece, so I did. That doesn't mean I don't want to make him bleed." Kane chuckled "You're a good man Bellamy" he said. "My family makes me a good man" he returned, "I am flawed, but they love me anyway." He smiled. That much Kane knew to be true.

They walked into the house to find Clarke and Abby sitting on the couch. Neither of the kids was around. Kane nodded for Abby to come outside with him. After they were gone Bellamy dropped down beside Clarke "Hi" he said placing a kiss on her lips. "Where are the kids?" he asked. "Jacob and Theo are with their parents, Rory is asleep in her bed and Octavia is sleeping in her room. "So we're alone at the moment?" he whispered softly. "Indeed we are Mr. Blake" she replied just as softly. "Whatever could we do?" she gazed into his eyes. "I may have an idea or two" he nodded standing up and holding his hand out. "Oh really?" she asked coyly placing her hand in his and standing up "care to share them?" she asked. "Sure" he said grinning at her "but it's probably better if we go somewhere a little more private" he whispered in her ear. Clarke shivered "lead the way Mr. Blake" she replied huskily. "Happy to" he spoke huskily leading her to their bedroom. This time he locked the door.

Abby and Kane sat on the porch outside. "So, did you tell them?" she asked him. Kane sighed, "I'm not sure I should" he replied. Abby looked up at him questioningly "They're happy Abby. Even with all they've been through or are going through, they're happy." Abby understood that. "They deserve to know Kane," she told them. "Maybe, but how do you think it will look if I tell them that I have known that Octavia was my daughter from day one and that I knew that when I floated their mother?' he asked. "I can deal with the fact that they will hate me, but do they really need the added stress of knowing? Is it even good for Octavia to know that with her being pregnant and all?" Kane turned her to face them "They're happy Abby" he sighed "Why ruin that for something that wont matter in the end?" he implored.

Abby sighed, "Can you live with that?" she asked "Especially now, knowing she is going to have a baby in a few months?" she asked. "You'll have a grandchild you'll never know." Kane sighed, "I don't know Abby" he said "But I also know that it's not fair to turn their lives upside down when they're just starting to be happy."

Octavia stood unseen in the doorway, Marcus Kane was her father? something he'd known all along, and he still floated her mother. Octavia felt angry, betrayed. She stepped out onto the porch. Abby and Kane turned around, guilt evident in their faces. Abby took one look at her and sighed "you heard?" she asked. Octavia nodded "I did" she stated flatly "and I'm sitting here trying to figure out why I haven't gotten Bellamy, so you could also explain to him why he shouldn't throw you out of his house and tell you to never come back" she glared at him. Kane looked grim "Octavia, I..I don't know what to say that would give you comfort" he admitted. "You think I want comfort" she asked hands crossed over her chest. "I want answers Kane, starting with why I shouldn't go wake up my brother and tell him everything I just heard?" she demanded.

Kane looked at her helplessly "I don't know what you want me to say" he shrugged. Octavia scoffed "Why Kane, why if you knew I was your baby did you float my mother, when you had the power to save her?" she spat out. "And you?" she turned to Abby "how long have you known?" she asked. "Not long" Abby sighed, "Kane just told me a couple of weeks ago" she said, "I insisted he tell you right away. It's one of the reasons we came here." Octavia seemed satisfied with her answer. She swung her gaze back to Kane. "Bellamy trusts you, he likes you. I cant. I wont ruin that for him. So I need you to give me an answer, just one answer…why?" she asked him, unshed tears in her eyes. ""She was my mom Kane, why didn't you use your influence to protect her?" Kane sighed, "I tried" he said "I really did, but your mother knew there were going to be consequences, not just for her but for Bellamy too" he spoke softly. "She made a deal to save him, so you wouldn't be alone" he looked up at her. Octavia sniffled "and you waited all these years to tell me? To tell us?" she asked. "I kept an eye on you, both of you" he replied, "ran interference where I could, but you two were very headstrong" he chuckled "You're definitely your mother's children" he shook his head.

Octavia looked up at the sky, arms still crossed over her chest. "I don't need a father" she looked at Kane. "I have Bellamy, and Clarke and Raven and Roan, so I don't need a father. You had your chances, and for whatever reason didn't say or do anything; so thank you, but no thank you" she finished. Abby looked to Kane, who watched Octavia "I'm sorry" he spoke softly "I should have." Octavia looked at him "yeah, you should have, but you didn't and now it's too late" she said. "And now if you don't mind, I really want to be alone and since you are staying at Raven and Roan's I would like it very much if you left." Abby nodded at her "Okay" she agreed standing up "Are you going to be okay?" she asked Octavia. "Ill be fine," she answered, "I'm a Blake" she said proudly "It takes more than this to keep us down."


	17. Chapter 17

"Well I guess she told me" Kane sighed. "You expected less of Octavia Blake" Abby asked him. "I guess not, not really anyway" he replied. "You know she could change her mind, later when she is not quite so angry" Abby told him. Kane nodded "Maybe, do you think she'll tell Bellamy?" he asked. Abby shook her head "No, she's right Bellamy will not take it well, and that would make everyone around him unhappy."

She took his hand and they walked in silence "They really have done a great job here" Abby said looking around. Kane nodded in agreement "They really have." They reached the Raven and Roan's house "Come on, let's get some sleep." She urged "Things will be better in the morning."

Octavia sat on the steps Marcus Kane was her father? And he'd known that all along? What was she supposed to do with that information? Its not like he tried to tell her at all. The door opened behind her "Hey O what are you doing out here?" Bellamy asked her. "Just thinking" she said. Bellamy sat down beside her. "Do you ever think about who my father was" she asked him. "O mom did a lot of things to keep us alive. She gained information using the only thing form of payment she had" he gave her a side long look. "Her body" Octavia murmured. Bellamy nodded "Your father could be any guy, does it matter now?" he asked. She shook her head "I guess not" she sighed.

Bellamy looked over at her "Ok, what gives?" he asked her "why are you so concerned about who your father might have been?" he asked, Octavia glanced down at her stomach, which was just starting to get the hint of a bump. "What if it's important for the health of my baby?" she asked. "I suppose it could be, but would you really want to know that there is someone out there who may be your long, lost daddy?" he asked her. "I guess not" she sighed "It's just with this mess with Harlo stirs up emotions" she replied. "Actually it's your body betraying you, all the extra hormones. It's the thing Clarke hates most about being pregnant" Bellamy told her.

"Speaking of Clarke" he said kissing her cheek "I'm going back to bed. You should sleep too" he told her. "I will go back to bed soon" she promised.

Bellamy crawled into bed beside Clarke "Everything alright?" she asked sleepily. He nodded "Octavia was awake, I was just talking to her" he said "She is a night owl too, huh?" she asked him. "Yeah, it looks that way" he replied. He looped an arm around her waist and pulled her back to him. "What about you?" he asked. "Are the babies keeping you awake?" Clarke shook her head "I told you I am not having twins" she chuckled. "Whatever" he snickered placing his hand on her stomach "You are already bigger than Octavia and you two are at roughly the same point in your pregnancy" he pointed out. Clarke sighed "If you really want to know, we can go back with them to Mount Weather and have a sonogram done." Bellamy grinned "I really want" he declared. "I'll talk to my mom in the morning" she said "Will that make you happy?" He kissed the back of her neck "very" he said victoriously. "She'll eat up the time she gets to spend with Rory" Clarke grinned. "Do you want to have Octavia checked out too?" she asked, "We'll ask her" Bellamy replied. "In the meantime" he sighed kissing the back of her neck. Clarke moaned and dropped her head onto her chest "Bell" she sighed.

He chuckled in her ear "yes?" he whispered huskily reaching around with his other hand to slowly slide it down her side. Clarke sighed and rolled onto her back. Bellamy chuckled victoriously his lips following the trail his hands had taken. "You are evil "she said her breath coming in short gasps. "Shall I stop?" he asked. "Shut up and kiss me" she whimpered wrapping her arms around his neck. "With pleasure" he lowered his head and claimed her lips with his.

Raven woke up to the cries of her babies "Oh mommy" Roan entered the room holding one baby in each arm "your sons are hungry" he said sitting on the bed beside her. She pulled herself to a sitting position Roan handed her Jacob whose, hair was growing increasingly red "I don't know where the red hair came from" she remarked playing with a stray curl. Like most redheads, Jacob had a fiery temper and he was very impatient. She settled him in her arm and he found his target immediately. "My mother had red hair" Roan told her. "What happened to you?" she asked "my grandfather" he chuckled settling Theo in her other arm, who also found his target. Roan watched her with their sons "Beautiful" he sighed playing with a strand of her hair. She smiled up at him "Right? Hair a mess, pregnancy weight…" she shook her head "not beautiful."

He smiled lovingly at her "extremely beautiful" he countered "because of all those things resulted from two of the most beautiful babies in the world" he whispered against her throat. Raven sighed "no fair" she complained when his hand caressed her arms "my arms are a little full here" she grumbled. He laughed "The best kind of full" he agreed "but that's probably a good thing seeing as we can't have any real fun right now anyway" he sighed. Raven handed him Jacob who needed to be burped before eating again. She placed Theo against her shoulder as she watched him do the same with Jacob. "Now that is definitely hot" she grinned up at him. "I always knew you thought I was hot" he chuckled dropping a kiss on her lips. She rolled her eyes "whatever" she grinned. Jacob had burped and was howling for more, so Roan placed him into Raven's arms and watched as he suckled greedily. Raven turned Theo in her arms and he followed suit.

A knock at the door interrupted them "Is it okay if we come in?" Abby asked. Raven drew the sheet of the boys and nodded "Come on in" Roan called out. Abby and Kane walked in "We're going to be heading back to Mount Weather sometime today unless you needed us to stay" she looked at Raven. Raven looked to Roan who shrugged "We're good. Thank you for everything" she said. "Hey anybody home?" They heard Clarke come in. "Bedroom" Raven answered. Clarke wandered into the bedroom "full house" she grinned. "How are Rory's little protectors?" she asked. "Hungry" Raven grinned, glancing down into her arms. "Bellamy wants us to go to Mount weather so we can get a sonogram" she rolled her eyes "he swears we're having twins." Raven glanced at Clarke's stomach "well, you are bigger than you were with Rory, and he was right about Rory" she eyed Clarke. Clarke sighed "anyways, do you two care if we go?" she asked. They shook their heads "Bellamy has already asked Jasper and Monty to stay with Octavia while were gone, but if you would make sure she is okay?" she asked. Roan nodded "we'll keep any eye on her for you" he nodded. "Thanks" Clarke nodded at them. "We should be back in a couple of days." Raven grinned "good luck" she chortled. Clarke shook her head "thanks" she returned dryly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Bellamy asked Octavia who was standing with him at the Rover. She nodded "Bell, I'll be fine. I have Monty and Jasper staying here with me and Rave and Roan right next door. Go we're all dying to see if you're going to have one baby or two" she kissed him on the cheek. Bellamy held Rory in one arm, so he used the other arm to haul his sister into a hug "I love you O" he told her. "I love you too Bell, now go" she pushed him away. "Take care of her" he looked at Monty and Jasper. They nodded their consent "Don't worry man; we'll take care of her." Octavia rolled her eyes "Just go Bell" she heaved "I'll be fine." Clarke laughed "come on Bellamy, she'll be fine" she took his hand and led him to the rover. Octavia shot her a grateful look. "We'll see you in a few days" She looked at the three of them, and with a parting wave they drove off in the rover.


	18. Chapter 18

Bellamy and Clarke lay in their bed at Mount Weather. Taking advantage of the chance, Abby had claimed Rory and taken off with her to the suite she called home leaving Clarke and Bellamy with some much needed alone time. Even though he lay beside her, Clarke could tell Bellamy thoughts were not here. He ran his hand up and down her arm, but said nothing. "You could have brought her with us you know" she grinned at him. He shook his head "sorry" he sighed "kissing her cheek "I worry more about her more now that she is pregnant. And alone." Clarke turned to look at him, her hands on his shoulder. She looked deep into his eyes "it's okay to worry about her" she told him, "but she is not alone. She has all of us, plus she has Monty and Jasper with her right now, if something happens they'll take care of it" she told him. He looked at her "You, my beautiful wife, are very wise" he said dropping a kiss on her lips. Clarke laughed "high praise!" she gushed "Maybe you need to tell me more" she said wrapping her arms around his neck. "As much fun as that sounds like" Bellamy rolled his eyes "I can think of a few better things to do with our child free time" he said whispered huskily, gazing into her eyes. "Such as?" she grinned at him. Bellamy dropped his head to capture her lips with his, his hands moving down her body. "Yes" Clarke agreed breathlessly "that does sound like a better use of our time" she agreed.

Bellamy watched Clarke sleep in the circle of his arms, her chest rising and falling softly. He loved to watch her sleep, her golden hair lying across his chest in ringlets. He absently played with a strand of her hair, while she slept. It was kind of nice to get away from the settlement to Mount Weather once in a while. Abby took the chance to play grandma, so they barely saw Rory, and someone else was in charge back home. They could just enjoy spending time together. He figured they'd better enjoy that before she had the babies in a few months. Clarke stirred slightly throwing her arm over his chest.

"I hate when you do that" she fussed sleepily. He grinned "What?" he asked innocently. "She raised her head enough to look into his eyes "watch me sleep" she grumbled. "There is no prettier a picture" he said leaning down and catching her lips in a soft kiss. "Yeah, right?" she disagreed "my hair is a mess and I…" he cut her off placing a finger on her lips. She met his "hormones raging today, huh?" he looked at her. "Why can't I be pregnant without being hormonal?" she grumbled sitting up beside him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders "If you figure that out, every woman on the world would like to know the answer to that" he snorted holding her closer. "If we find out I'm having twins" she looked him in the eye "that's it we're done!" she exclaimed. "Not even one more?" he raised his eyebrows "just to even out the odds?" She glared at him. "Okay, if we are having twins, we're done" he agreed. "Thank you" she sighed. "Anything for my princess" he said, kissing her softly.

Octavia sat at the table between Monty and Jasper with a few other kids from the settlement around them. Monty called an impromptu poker game since they were "living it up in the big house." Octavia pointed out that Raven and Roan's house was actually bigger "yeah, but it is full of babies" he pointed out "Besides" Jasper grinned "We already asked Roan and he said no." Octavia shook her head "We cannot destroy Bell's house" she declared. "Do we look like we have a death wish?" Monty asked. Harper sat next to him nodding. Most of them knew better than to cross Bellamy.

Roan walked in after a few minutes "I thought you weren't playing" Monty asked him "I said we couldn't have the game at my house, the two are not mutual" he drawled "why? were you hoping to actually win?" There was general grumbling, but they moved to let him in. "How's Raven and the babies?" Harper, who was sitting next to Monty, asked. "They're good" he replied, but he couldn't help smiling. "So what's it like dad?" Jasper asked him. "Exhausting" he sighed "but also good. Right now they eat and sleep." Even though he complained, his face lit up when he talked about them. "Are we going to get to meet them" Harper spoke again. He nodded "Yes, Raven just wants to wait a little bit." Harper smiled "I'll babysit when you guys need a break" she volunteered. Roan nodded, He'd worked with Harper for a long time, and he knew he could trust her. "I will take you on that offer" he told her "Thank you." Monty glanced at her "do I have to be there?" he asked. Roan laughed at him "That's between you and your girl" he said.

"Okay, let's get this game going before Jacob and Theo wake up?" Roan urged. He had Raven's blessing, but he knew she would need him to help with the boys later. They played for a few hours with Roan winning most of the hands. Since money was veritably useless in the settlement, Roan ended up with a large number of IOU's for random jobs that he would never have to do. "Who's winning" Raven walked in the house a baby in each arm. Roan smiled, stood up and walked toward her. A general groan from the rest of the table gave Raven an ideal about who was winning. Taking Jacob from her, he walked next to her and helped her sit in the seat he vacated "Let's just say we have no shortage of babysitters" he grinned at her.

She shook her head "You guys will never learn" she snorted. Harper put the cards in her hand on the table and walked over to Roan who was holding Jacob "Red?" she laughed playing with the fuzzy hair on his head "My mother" Roan answered her questioning gaze. "Aha, can I hold him?" she asked. Roan looked to Raven who nodded her consent. Roan transferred Jacob to Harper's arms. "He's so cute" she cooed. "Thank you" Raven grinned "but don't let him fool you. That red-headed temperament comes through when he's hungry or wants his diaper changed."

Harper cooed at the baby "You could never be that way, you're entirely too cute for that" she said. Roan snorted "Cuteness has nothing to do with eating or having a dirty diaper" he assured her. Seeing as she was one who owed him a few days babysitting, she would soon find that out.

Clarke and Bellamy sat in the exam room waiting for the tech to take a look at Clarke. He lay behind her on the bed, his hand curved protectively on her stomach. "Are you sure I cant talk you into one more baby, you know four will be easier than three" he spoke softly into her ear. She shook her head "Do you ever give up?" she asked. "I notice you didn't say no" he ignored her question. "IF…and remember that little word" she turned her head to look at him "IF I say I will think about it, and say we happen to have one more. IT will be my last…" she declared determination glittering in her eyes. "I will take that for now" he tried to hide a victorious look, but failed miserably. "What is it with you wanting a big family?" she asked him, "Family is important" he replied solemnly "You don't realize that until you don't have it."

"Besides, someone has to take care of us in our old age" he chuckled. "I don't know about you, but I'm not getting old" Clarke declared. "Don't bet on it" Abby walked in the room holding Rory in her arms "mama, dada" Rory reached for them. "Is she wearing you out" Bellamy chuckled catching her as she lunged for him, "old age" she glanced at Clarke grinning. "Ready to find out?" she asked them. They nodded," ok roll over onto your back" she instructed Clarke. Bellamy got out of the bed, still holding Rory in his arms.

Abby smeared the clear gel on Clarke's abdomen. She turned the machine and began moving the probe over Clarke's stomach. After a few minutes she focused the probe in one area. "Is that…" Clarke looked to her mother eyebrows arched. Abby grinned "It is" she chuckled. Clarke dropped her head into her hands and groaned. "What? Is that what?" Bellamy asked concerned. Clarke glared at him and muttered one word "Done" she shook her head. Bellamy looked confused. "How?" she asked Abby. "Genetics, my dear daughter" she sighed "pure genetics." Bellamy looked between the two of them. "I need clarification" he declared. Abby pointed to the screen at three tiny circles on the screen, counting each one as she pointed to it. "one, two…" A slow smile spread on his face "Three" he finished breathlessly. "You have your four" Clarke glowered at him. "How?" he asked. Apparently, one or both of our families have a history of multiples" she answered "With the restrictions on the ark we may not have known that." Bellamy couldn't stop himself from grinning at her "I love you" he said stealing a kiss. "Remember that when I am a beached whale with an attitude to match" she sighed. "You will always be beautiful" he told her. "What do you think princess?" he grinned at Rory, "Are you ready to be a big sister three times over?" he asked. Content in her father's arms, Rory just grinned "She, she's on board" he grinned at Clarke, who sighed resolutely. "I am going to be outnumbered aren't I?" she chortled. Abby laughed, "I think you already are" she replied.

Abby printed off the images and handed them to Clarke. "Triplets changes things" she told them "they'll come early and they might need extra help medically. You will need to spend your last month here where we can monitor you." She told Clarke. Clarke nodded. Clarke glanced at Bellamy, he nodded in agreement with her unspoken words "and then we need to discuss methods to prevent this from happening again" Bellamy told her. Clarke shot him a grateful look, "We can do that" she said. "We're going to need to monitor you, so I'm going to need you to come every two or three months to check you out" she looked at Clarke. Clarke nodded "okay, that's enough for now. I will let you two talk. Do you want me to take Rory?" she asked. Bellamy looked at his daughter "Do you want to go to nana?" he asked "nana nana" she gurgled reaching for Abby. Abby laughed "give mommy a kiss" she said holding the little girl to Clarke's face. Clarke kissed her "bye princess, mommy loves you" she grinned. Rory squealed "mama" she cooed.

After they left, Clarke turned to Bellamy "I hate you" she snorted. "You keep telling yourself that" he chuckled helping her to a sitting position. He stood in front of her between her legs dangling over the edge of the bed and enveloped her in a hug. "I promise I will be there for you every moment before, during and after they are born" he said softly gazing lovingly into her eyes. "You'd better" she grumbled, but allowed him to pull her to her feet and into his arms. He laughed "come on, lets eat then we can pack and head home."


	19. Chapter 19

Bellamy and Clarke pulled up to their house four hours later. Bellamy pulled a sleeping Rory into his arms and extended his hand out to Clarke. She took his hand and walked with him into the house. "Having a party?" he asked Octavia who still sat around the poker table. She grinned "Nope, just playing a little poker game" she grinned at him. "How was Mount Weather" she asked Clarke when Bellamy carried Rory off to her room. "It was good. Abby got to play grandma, while we got to spend some much needed time to ourselves" she answered. She spotted Raven on the living room couch feeding the babies.

"Hi" she sat down beside her. "Hey, how was Mount Weather?" she asked. "It was there" Clarke answered. "So, did you get your answer?" Raven asked her "Well, we got an answer" Clarke hedged. Raven arched her eyebrows "This should be good" she drawled. Clarke shook her head and sighed, then pulled the sonogram pictures from her pocket and showed them to Raven. Raven's jaw dropped open. She turned her head toward Clarke and laughed. "It's so not funny" Clarke sighed. "I told Bell, we're done after this" she told Raven. Raven snorted "I think I would do the same thing" she agreed.

Since Bellamy and Clarke were home and Rory was sleeping, the house began to clear out leaving only Monty, Harper, Jasper, Raven, Roan and Octavia along with Clarke and Bellamy. "So?" Roan looked expectantly at Bellamy. He grinned snaking his arm around Clarke's waist. Clarke rolled her eyes. "Well?" Octavia demanded impatiently. Bellamy grinned "Rory is really going to have to learn how to share her mommy and daddy" he chortled. "What does that mean?" she asked looking at Raven who couldn't stop grinning. Clarke sighed and passed the sonogram to Octavia. The other crowded around her "I knew it" she exclaimed "you are way bigger than me already" she crowed. Jasper and Monty looks confused. Roan turned his head and snorted with laughter. Octavia sighed "See the labels on the pictures" she showed Jasper and Monty.

The picture clearly read "Baby A". "Baby B" and "Baby C". Jasper cocked his head "three babies, as in triplets?" he asked. Clarke nodded "yes, three of them" she sighed. "How are you not a dead man?" Roan asked him. "I made a deal" he grinned at Clarke. "No more!" she declared staring intently at him. "I swear!" he held up a hand. "Of course that means you need to catch up" Bellamy grinned lazily at Raven. She scowled at him "I'm going to need a few months" she shot back staring pointedly at the tiny babies in her arms. "And on that note" Roan shook his head "we're going home" he said walking over to Raven and taking Theo out of her arms. He reached down and took her hand, helping her to her feet. "Good night" Raven told them. "See you later" Clarke returned.

Once everyone had left, Clarke collapsed on the couch. Bellamy walked everyone out, then locked the door behind him and sat down beside her. "You're going to be impossible for the next five months aren't you?" she asked. "Probably" he nodded "can you deal with that?" he asked. "As long as you remember that I will never do anything to deliberately hurt myself or the babies" she told him. He kissed the top of her head "I know that" he sighed "you just can't help yourself; but you are not alone anymore" he told her "and it's my job to make sure this time is easier for you , especially with you carrying three babies." She nodded

"We have minions, lots of them, who live down the hill, so please for the sake of my nerves don't take too many chances?" he pleaded "with you and Octavia being due at the same time, I'm going to be a mess." Clarke chuckled, placing her hand in his "you already are" she whispered in his ear, dropping a kiss on his cheek. "But we love you anyway." Bellamy turned his head and captured her lips with his "I'm a lucky man" he declared. "I guess that makes me a lucky woman" she sighed "but you know what I really want to do right now?" she asked. He looked at her questioningly. "Sleep" she declared "Darn babies, really three of them?" she snorted. Laughing Bellamy stood up took her hand and led her to their bedroom.

On the way to their house Raven laughed "Clarke is going Bellamy when she goes into labor" she chortled. "Not to mention taking care of three tiny babies and a toddler" Roan threw in for good measure. "Yeah, maybe Abby does need to move here" Raven agreed. "I am not going to have any more babies for at least a year" she looked at Roan pointedly. He grinned at her "I have no intention of trying to keep up with Bellamy and Clarke" he assured her. Raven threw him a grateful look "Bellamy is over the moon, but Clarke is a little freaked out" she told him. "Gee, I can't imagine why?" he chortled "having these two is tough. I can't imagine having a toddler AND three tiny babies at the same time." Raven nodded in agreement "Me either" she grinned "but if anybody can handle that, it would be Clarke and Bellamy" she told him.

Octavia sat on the front porch later that evening. She couldn't believe Bellamy was going to have three more babies, and all at the same time. The house would be crowded; maybe she needed to go back to her cabin. Even better, maybe Abby and Kane needed to move here to help them out. But the thought of having Kane here made her angry all over again. She dared not tell Bellamy what she overheard, he would not take it well, and Clarke was going to need her Abby, so she would have to stay silent for now. A twig snapped in the darkness. Octavia looked around trying to see who was walking out in the lawn. "Who's there?" she asked. Jasper walked into her view "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" he said walking up the steps to sit beside her. "How often do you sit out here?" he asked her. "most nights" she shrugged "I don't sleep well at night." He stared out at the darkness "What's your excuse?" she asked him. "Same here" he answered.

The truth was when he slept, especially at night, images of Maya haunted him. Jasper spiraled out of control after her death. He'd begun to get better, but it was long process. "So, three babies, huh?" Jasper asked "do you think they'll survive?" he asked. She chuckled "Bellamy will definitely regret wanting a big family, but yeah they'll be okay. Besides, they have all of us" she nodded in the direction of the cabins. "Are you going to stay here with them?" he asked her. "For now" she nodded "it makes Bell feel better with me being close and since Harlo ran off…" she sighed.

"Did you love him?" Jasper asked. Octavia shook her head "He wasn't supposed to be the one, you know" she told him. "I just wanted to feel something, besides loss. I miss Lincoln" she sighed sadly. Jasper knew that feeling "I get that" he spoke softly. She glanced over at him "Maya?" she asked. He nodded "I know I didn't know her long, but I loved her" he sighed. "I completely understand" Octavia sighed. They'd both experienced the loss of someone they had loved.

While he turned to drinking and acting badly; she had turned her aggressions in other directions choosing instead to love others in the temporary since turning many guys into rebound relationships. Getting pregnant was never part of the plan, even though Bellamy had warned her to be careful. "Bell tried to tell me to be careful, but I was so mad at him, listening to his advice wasn't at the top of my list" she snorted "maybe I should have." Jasper chuckled "yeah probably, but it doesn't matter. He would protect you even if you got pregnant to spite him. He was always way overprotective of you." Octavia knew that, she also knew at one point Jasper had a crush on her "That never stopped you from flirting with me" she pointed out. Jasper grinned "I had Clarke on my side. She was nearly as scary as Bellamy" he chuckled. "That was so true. Even then sparks flew between them" she agreed.

"We used to be so much happier" Jasper sighed "remember when we first go dropped here?" he asked. Octavia laughed "yeah, everything was new and dangerous and we ran headlong into. What happened to us?" she sighed. "love and loss" Jasper snorted "I'm never going to love anyone again" he declared. Octavia touched his hand "right there with you!" she sighed "Never again." Jasper glanced in her direction meeting her eyes "Never again" he repeated quietly, closing his hand around hers.


	20. Chapter 20

Octavia looked at Jasper "If you need anything, you or the baby, you know Monty and I will be there for you" he told her. She nodded "Thanks, I appreciate that" she told him. Right from the start, they had always been there for her and she for them. Octavia yawned "I'm going to bed" she said standing up "can you make it back to the cabins or do you want to crash here?" she asked him. There was no other people around, but the woods were full of animals, walking at night wasn't something most people did at the settlement. "I'm going to head down the cabin" he said holding up a lantern. Standing up, Jasper walked down the stairs to the ground below. "Jasper" she called quietly "It gets better, right?" she asked. He nodded "It does, it still hurts, but eventually it gets better" he answered quietly.

Octavia walked into the house to find Bellamy sitting on the couch with a wide-awake Rory bouncing on his thighs. "play time?" she grinned at them. He nodded "Someone has night owl tendencies, just like her aunt…" he drawled. Octavia grinned and sat down beside them. "How's my favorite niece?" she cooed at Rory who grinned at her. "She's getting so big" Octavia looked at Bellamy. "Her first birthday is coming up soon" he said "We should plan a party. Invite Abby and Kane." Octavia sighed "what was that?" he asked. "What if I told you I know who my father is?" she asked. He turned his head to look at her "Who?" he asked. She looked down without answering. "O?" he spoke softly looking at her again "who is it?" She sighed. "I don't want to create problems for you by saying anything" she sighed. He scoffed "Well now that you've started the conversation, you might as well continue" he told her.

She heaved a big sigh "I was going to go outside after you and Clarke went to bed and as I was standing in the doorway I overheard a conversation between Abby and Kane" she chewed her bottom lip. Bellamy sat Rory down on his lap "spit it out O" he said. She told him about the conversation she'd overheard and the discussion she'd had with Kane and Abby. Bellamy's eyes darkened with anger "he knew, and he floated her anyway?" he spat out. Octavia nodded "he said she made a deal with the council because there would be consequences for you too, since you were in the guard, and she didn't want to leave me alone." Octavia could feel the anger radiating off of her brother. "But you were alone" he pointed out, "and had I not made a deal with Shumway, you would have been alone on the earth."

Octavia shrugged "he said he kept tabs on us, ran interference when he could. Maybe he knew you were sneaking me food" she sighed. "What does he want?" Bellamy asked. "Nothing" she answered "He told Abby a couple of weeks ago and she told him he needed to tell us; but I overheard him telling her that he didn't want to be the cause of our pain when we were all so happy." Bellamy scoffed "How very noble of him" he snorted. "Bell" she touched his hand "Kane is practically Clarke's stepfather, you have to process this and get over it" she told him. He snickered at her, "How O?" he asked "he knew, and he still killed out mother." She looked him in the eyes "you said mom did a lot of things to survive, maybe more than what you even know?" she said. "Before you fly off the handle and do something that causes damage that cant be undone, you should have a conversation with him" she suggested. He grinned at her "when did you become the level-headed one among us?" She shrugged and ran her hand over her growing belly "It must be the baby" she chortled "cause we both know I am not level-headed, but Bell he is the baby's only living blood relative besides you. Maybe we need to give him a chance." Bellamy cast a look at her "who are you? And what have you done with my sister?" he asked. She laughed "please, just don't do anything rash" she begged him. He dropped a kiss on her forehead "I promise" he sighed. "Thank you" she said "and now I really am going to bed" she declared kissing him on the cheek and tickling Rory's tummy. "Must be nice" Bellamy grumbled looking at his daughter who was still wide awake. She laughed "just wait Mr. I want a big family until you have three babies to help her keep you up at night…" she chortled walking away.

Bellamy sighed he really needed a level head for this problem "Come on princess" he said standing up and placed Rory on his hip "Let's go see if mommy is awake." Rory grinned and started chanting "mama mama mama." He laughed, "I'm glad you approve" he said walking toward their bedroom. When he entered the room Clarke was sitting up in bed rubbing her stomach. "incoming" he called out depositing Rory in the middle of the bed. Rory gurgled and crawled over to Clarke. "Well look who is wide-awake" she laughed. Rory crawled into Clarke's lap and laid her head on her chest. Clarke played with Rory's dark hair. Bellamy lay down beside her placing his head on her thigh, while his hand absently stroked her stomach. She looked down at him "What's wrong?" she asked.

He sighed "Octavia told me something tonight and I am having a hard time processing the information" he answered tightly. "Care to share?" she asked. He turned his head to look up at her "she found out who her father is" he answered. "And this is bad because…" Clarke prompted, waiting for the part he was trying not to say. "he's known all along, and he was the one who gave the order to float my mom" Bellamy answered softly. "Kane" Clarke murmured. Bellamy nodded his head against her thigh "And you're wondering why you shouldn't follow every instinct in you that says you need to go to Mount Weather right now and flatten him" she guessed. He nodded again. "Talk me out of it" he pleaded "tell me why I shouldn't do just that."

She looked at the little girl in her lap who now slept on Clarke's chest and grinned. A year ago, a radiation soaked forest wouldn't have been enough of a reason for him to do just that. Clarke ran her hand through his hair "maybe there was more to the story, than either of you know" she suggested. "You did say that your mom had to do things to keep Octavia safe, and you were in the guard, which meant you were held to a higher standard. Maybe you two should talk to him. Hear him out." Bellamy sighed "Octavia said the same thing." Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked at her "and if it turns out he's just a coward?" he asked. "He is the only other living blood relative of your niece or nephew" she pointed out. "And practically your stepfather" he countered. "I love that you are thinking about what flattening him would do to me" she looked at him "and I am by no means suggesting you do that" she gazed at him pointedly; "but you do whatever you think you need to. That said, I would lay odds if you flattened Kane, it would be nothing compared to what he's done to himself for years."

Bellamy sighed and sat up beside her "I love you" he said kissing her softly. She grinned at him "and I love you" she returned "especially the guy who wants to get into the rover right now and beat the crap out of someone because he hurt your sister. It's who you are Bell" she said looking into his eyes "you will defend the ones you love at any and all peril. That kind of loyalty is rare, even my mom didn't have that for my dad." He looked at her "How did you get past that with Abby?" he asked. "There are days when I can't say that I did" she answered "like when I see Rory or think of our babies, my dad would have been a great grandpa to them, but thanks to her, he'll never get that chance. I have to tell myself that she's human. She made the decision that she thought would be for the best for her family. Turns out it wasn't, but who am I to judge?"

He sighed "I'll hear him out" he said "but I might need a little help from the voice of reason" he grinned at her. "I'll be there if you need me" she promised. "And if I flatten him?" he snickered. "I'll pretend not to see it" she replied. He laughed "that's my princess" he said kissing her again. "Now that our princess is asleep and we are wide awake…" she drawled looking deep into his eyes, dragging her thumb across his lips. He reached for Rory "stay wide awake" he whispered huskily "I'll be right back."


	21. Chapter 21

Bellamy was the first one awake the next morning. Clarke dozed in the shelter of his arms. He played with a stray piece of her hair, staring down at her. He loved how she knew everything about him and loved him anyway. "You're doing it again" she grumbled sleepily. He grinned "And I will keep doing it" he told her "because I love you and nothing can change that." She smiled "I guess I'll have to get used to it then, huh?" she replied. He nodded "Guess so" he agreed. She pulled herself to a sitting position beside him. "Are you okay?" she asked him. He shrugged "I guess so" he sighed "I still want to get my hands on Kane, but I'm willing to hear him out." She watched him "We have to go there in a couple of weeks for my check-up, we can bring Octavia with us and the three of you can talk" she suggested. "Four of us" he looked at her pointedly "I need you to be there or I might pummel him just because I can." She took his hand in hers "If that is what you want, then I will do it" she assured him.

The door opened and Octavia entered the room with Rory on her hip "Somebody wants her mommy and daddy" she said putting the toddler down on the bed. Rory crawled over to Bellamy and lay on his chest "dada dada " she cooed tangling her fingers in his hair. "Good morning princess" he smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head. She snuggled against him. "We have to go to Mount Weather in a couple of weeks for my check-up" Clarke looked at Octavia "We'd like you to come with us, so we can sit down with Kane and have a chat." Octavia looked thoughtfully at her "And you are okay with that?" she looked at Bellamy. He nodded "We need answers and we're not going to get them if I beat him to a bloody pulp." Octavia grinned at Clarke "nice job" she chuckled. "Don't look at me, I told him if he needed to flatten Kane he could" she shrugged. Octavia turned to her brother "who are you and what have you done with my brother?" she asked him. "What do you think O" Bellamy prompted. "I guess we could talk to him" she sighed. "And if we don't like what we here, I'll still flatten him" Bellamy pulled Octavia into a hug.

That issue settled, Bellamy announced that he needed to find Roan so they could plan the addition to the house. He handed Rory to Clarke, kissed them both and walked outside. Octavia looked at Clarke "Are you really okay with Bellamy hitting Kane?" she asked. Clarke grinned "I'd rather not see him do it but I understand why he feels like he needs to do" she replied. "Its part of who he is" she explained "He protects the people he loves and sometimes that means hitting people." Octavia glanced at her thoughtfully, "I hope I find someone to love me the way you two love each other" she said. "You will" Clarke assured her "when its your time. In the meantime, just take care of your baby." Octavia smiled "I guess so" she sighed. "I'm going to go over to Raven's, do you need anything?" Clarke asked Octavia. She shook her head "I'm going to take a hike down the hill" she said "Okay, we'll see you later" Clarke bid her goodbye.

"Oh my gosh, you're so big" Raven gushed when Clarke walked into her house. "Tell me about it" Clarke scoffed and "I still have four months to go. Abby wants me to spend the last month at Mount Weather, so she can monitor things." Raven snorted "that'll be fun for you." Clarke sighed "she thinks the babies will come early and will be small, so she wants me to be close to good medical care." Raven nodded "that makes sense, on the bright side, Rory will get to spend time with grandma." Clarke smiled at that "and Bellamy and I will get a whole month to ourselves" she sighed. "That's a good thing especially with two, or three babies. You have to really make time to keep the relationship strong, so enjoy your child free time." Clarke laughed, Raven had a point, "oh and we have to go in a couple of weeks for a check-up, Octavia is going too. Did you and Roan want to bring the boys and get them checked out?" she asked. Raven liked the sound of that, maybe they could get Abby to keep Jacob and Theo so she and Roan could have some time together as well. "Let me talk to Roan and see what he says" she answered. Clarke nodded "Just let us know. Monty and Jasper can take care of things here" Clarke told her. "I will" she answered.

A tiny wail came from the other room "speaking of the boys" she said "it's dinner time." A few minutes later Bellamy and Roan came from the back of the house, each with a baby in their arms. When Roan saw Clarke he grinned at her "Yeah, you're going to have fun" he laughed. Clarke shook her head "I'll just make you and Raven help out" she shot back. "I will be helping your husband add on to your house, but feel free to drag Raven into your evil plan" he grinned ruffling her hair. Raven swiped at his hand "I say we just use the girls down the hill to babysit" Raven suggested "Its good birth control." Clarke snorted "now there's an idea" she grinned. After tucking the babies in Raven's arms, they left to figure out how to add to Clarke and Bellamy's home. "See ya later" Bellamy kissed Clarke on the top of her head. Clarke nodded "Have fun" she replied. "Do you think they'll actually get anything done today?" she turned to Raven and asked. Raven shook her head "no, they'll go play ball and work on the house while you are at Mount Weather the last month of your pregnancy" she laughed.

When Bellamy and Roan stepped out onto the porch, they saw a stickball game going on down the hill. Roan grinned mischievously at Bellamy "want to go have some fun?" he asked. Bellamy grinned back "We are going to need some workers to help with the house" he drawled. Laughing they walked down the stairs and loped down the hill. "Can we play?" Roan asked. Their request was met with a round of groans, but the teams were re-arranged to fit them in. Holding Theo, who had finished nursing and slept in her arms, Clarke rolled her eyes then turned to Raven "they think they're being slick" she laughed. Raven grinned "It's a good thing they are good daddies who stay up at night with the babies" she chortled. "Yes it is" Clarke agreed. Bellamy was the one who got up at night when Rory wouldn't sleep and he still had worked to maintain the safety and security of the settlement, so he deserved a little fun.

"You know we could take the kids and join them" Raven suggested. The crew that lived down the hill in the cabins were baby crazy "You could" Clarke scoffed "I promised Bell I would be a good little mommy" she sighed patting her already swollen abdomen. "So, come on and be a good little cheerleader, Rory and the boys need some time outside anyway." Clarke shrugged "sure why not, but can we root for the team Roan is NOT playing for? They're going to need the support!" she snickered.

By the time Clarke and Raven had gotten the kids ready and gathered all the things they would need they were worn out. "I'm never going to leave the house after I have these babies" Clarke declared "If it's this much work with Rory and your two kids, what the heck am I going to do with three more babies?" she sighed. Raven laughed at her "Well Abby would love to move her and be closer to her grandbabies" Raven replied. "Yeah, about that…" Clarke sighed. "What did I miss?" Raven eyed her curiously. Clarke relayed the story Octavia and Bellamy had told her. "So, they're going to talk to Kane then when you go up there?" she asked. Clarke nodded "yep and with any luck It won't end up with Bellamy hitting somebody" she looked skyward. "Let's hope" Raven agreed. "Are you ready to go?" she asked Clarke. Clarke nodded strapping Theo to her chest with Rory on her hip.

"I'm not going to survive four kids" Clarke declared breathlessly when they arrived at the field where everyone had gathered. The boys were sleeping on a blanket, while Rory sat in the grass playing with purple wild flowers growing in the grass. Clarke sat on the blanket watching, her legs spread out in front of her. She was only five months along, but her stomach was already huge. Raven sat down beside her, "I'm telling you, we need a nanny" she declared "especially if Roan wants more kids." Clarke turned to look at her "Do you want more kids?" Clarke asked her. "Not right away" she replied "but yeah, some girls would be nice. I'm outnumbered here" she chuckled, glancing lovingly at her boys. "Welcome to my world" Clarke sighed "between Rory and the babies…" she trailed off. Raven smiled at her "you know Bellamy will be there for you" she told her. Clarke shrugged "Yeah, I know" she sighed "I was okay with getting pregnant again, but if I'd have known I was going to have three babies at the same time. I'm just not sure I'm ready for it" she spoke softly. "Have you told Bellamy this?" Raven asked her. Clarke shook her head "He is over the moon with this news, I just feel overwhelmed" she sighed "Maybe it's just hormones" Raven looked at her "give it some time and talk it over with Bellamy, he'll know how to help you."

Clarke watched as Bellamy stepped up to the plate "He is good at that" she sighed, gazing at him lovingly. Raven laughed at her "sickening" she chortled. Clarke laughed "I'm not the only one" she smiled pointing at Rory, who watched her father. "Oh my goodness" Raven squealed clasping Clarke's hand as they watched Rory stand up "dada dada" she chanted "She's standing" Clarke exclaimed. Bellamy looked over at them; he grinned broadly and sent the walnut sailing toward him into the woods with a loud thwack. A collective groan rose up from the crowd as Bellamy rounded the bases. After he stepped up on the last one, he ran up the hill, picked up Rory and swung her in the air. "Did you see that?" he asked his eyes dancing "she stood up." Clarke laughed and nodded "We're going to be in trouble very soon aren't we?" she shook her head. "Probably" he agreed kissing her softly "but of all the trouble we've been through, this is probably the best kind" he said. "Our little baby is growing up" she sighed. "Not so fast princess" he grinned at Rory, who was still in his arms "daddy couldn't handle it if you grew up too soon" he kissed the top of her head. "Are you going to stay here for the whole game?" he looked at Clarke. She nodded "Okay, we'll see you afterwards" he said sprinting down the hill with Rory in his arms. "Bell" Clarke called "what are you doing?" she asked. He turned around with a big grin on his face "teaching my daughter how to hit a ball" he replied and walked back to the field. Clarke merely grinned after them "See outnumbered..." she laughed. Raven grinned at her "See, one baby or three, you have nothing to worry about" she said.


	22. Chapter 22

Clarke watched Bellamy with amusement the rest of the game. She and Raven snickered as Rory spent more time playing in the dirt than hitting the ball, but she was having the time of her life. Everybody was careful to play around her though and she loved the attention. Bellamy climbed the hill to where they sat Rory in his arms. He collapsed on the blanket beside her "did you leave any dirt on the field" she grinned at her daughter who was happily playing with the purple flowers again. Clarke turned to Bellamy "you realize its going to be a while before she actually plays stickball, right?" she drawled. He grinned "I know that, but she can watch and besides she had fun playing in the dirt" he glanced over at his daughter who was standing again. "Dada dada" she chanted holding her arms out. He shook his head "uh-huh, if you want daddy, you have to come get me" he told her, hoping she would walk to him. Instead, she dropped to her knees and crawled over to him. "That's cheating "he laughed, kissing her when she got to him. She fell into his arms and rested her head on his shoulder.

"How's your little stickball player" Roan chuckled looking at Bellamy as he dropped onto the blanket beside Raven. "She's going to have a head start on your boys" Bellamy retorted. Clarke looked at Raven and shook her head "Now boys…." She snickered. Roan rolled over and picked up Theo who was crying, "Hey little man" he said holding the baby against his chest and patting his back. Recognizing his father's voice, Theo calmed down instantly. A few seconds later Jacob cried "I think its dinner time" Raven chuckled. "Dinner sounds good" Bellamy agreed glancing at Clarke. Clarke nodded "it does, but someone, actually two someone's need a bath, since the two of you decided to bring all the dirt from the field back with you." Roan laughed at that. "Laugh now Mister" Clarke scowled "your boys will play with things like worms and snakes" she grinned at him. Bellamy stood up and reached a hand down for Clarke to help her up. She took his hand and got to her feet "Let me know if you want to come to Mount Weather with us" she told her. "Will do" Raven answered. Bellamy and Clarke walked away hand-in-hand.

"When are they going to Mount Weather?" Roan asked. "In a couple of weeks, Abby wants to monitor Clarke's pregnancy. She asked if we wanted to take the boys and get them checked out." Roan nodded thoughtfully "That's probably a good idea" he said. "You know what else a good idea is" Raven suggested. "What's that?" he asked looking at her in amusement ""taking a shower, Bellamy and Rory aren't the only ones who brought the field home with them" she stared at him pointedly. He grinned wolfishly at her "I could do that, care to join me?" His voice was lower, thicker. She traced a thumb across his lips, gazing into his ice blue eyes "depends" she answered. "On?" he asked nibbling at one of her fingers "If the boys are sleeping." Roan looked down at Theo in his arms and Jacob, who had fallen asleep while nursing "like a log" he whispered catching her lower lip with his. She sighed against his lips, "Well in that case, maybe we should take them home and put them in their beds…" she grinned at him. Roan moved quickly, but carefully so he didn't wake the baby sleeping in his arms or the one in hers and helped her to her feet. He gathered the blanket and walked with her to their house.

Octavia sat on the front porch staring at the night sky "your baby is never going to sleep if you stay up all night" Bellamy sat down beside her, Rory in his arms. "Is that why she is up?" She smiled at her niece. Rory laughed when Octavia tickled her tummy "she had a busy day" Bellamy grinned "she stood up all by herself today, then daddy introduced her to stickball" he grinned. "Did she hit a homerun?" Octavia snorted. "She made a darn good mud pie" Bellamy laughed. Octavia shook her head. "We're going to Mount Weather in a couple of weeks. Clarke needs to get checked out. She suggested we talk to Kane while we're there" he looked at his sister "Are you okay with that?" She nodded "I guess so" she chewed on her lower lip "what are we going to say?" she asked him. He shrugged "maybe, we let him talk and see what happens."

Bellamy looked down at her rounded belly "Are you doing okay?" he asked her. Octavia was very stoic about her pregnancy, choosing not to say a lot about Harlo or how she was doing. She nodded "I'm doing alright, Bell" she said "I haven't heard from Harlo and I don't know if I will, but Jasper has been helpful lately." Bellamy grinned "Jasper needed something to distract him from his issues, but he is a good guy O, you could do worse." She looked sideways at him "So you would approve of him taking care of your niece or nephew?" she asked. "You and your baby would be well taken care of with Jasper looking out for you" he replied "He's almost as loyal to you as I am." Octavia cocked her head "somebody you actually approve of" she snorted "well glory be…"

Bellamy shook his head "hush brat" he said ruffling her hair. "Go put your daughter to bed and find your wife" she shooed him away. "Yes ma'am" he saluted and stood up "I love you O" he whispered against her hair. "I love you too Bell" she replied touching his hand softly. As he entered the house, he looked out just in time to see Jasper sit down next to her. His sister could definitely do worse than Jasper. He closed the door and put Rory in her bed before returning to his own bed.

"Is she asleep?" Clarke asked when Bellamy sank down into the bed beside her. "Finally" he sighed. She turned over to look at him "It's your own fault" she told him "She would go back to sleep if daddy would ignore her." He grinned "But she's my princess" he sighed "Besides, that's how we get out daddy-Rory time in." Clarke shook her head "Oh yeah, and when does mommy get her daddy time?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well since mommy is usually up anyway…" he drawled. "Why are you up anyway?" he asked. "Your children are playing" she glowered at him rubbing her belly. "Tell me why do the Blake children stay up all night long?" He chuckled "you get away with more at night?" he replied placing a palm on her stomach. A flurry of activity met his gesture. "They are busy" he grinned. Clarke nodded, especially when they hear daddy" she snorted. "It's a good thing you love me, huh?" he chortled. She rolled her eyes "Remind me that I love you when I am pushing three babies out of my body in a few months" she snickered. "You can squeeze my hand as hard as you need to, as long as I have it to hold my babies when they come out." he whispered against her cheek. "You can count on that happening" Clarke replied. She cocked her head "Wait a minute, who is going to be with Octavia since we're due about the same time?" she asked. Bellamy grinned, Clarke eyed him "you know something" she narrowed her eyes at him "tell me what you know" she demanded pointing a finger in his chest. "You know how Jasper has always had a thing for Octavia?" he asked. Clarke nodded, it was no secret that Jasper had noticed Octavia from the very beginning, "It seems that he spends quite a lot of time with her on out front porch in the evenings" Bellamy told her. "Really?" Clarke arched her eyebrows "is there anything we need to know about?" she asked. "I don't think anything is happening, not yet anyway, but I think he is moving in that direction" he replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Octavia and Jasper sat on the steps looking out into the inky darkness. "It's so peaceful at night" she sighed. "It can be" Jasper agreed, but they both knew how lonely the nights could get. "Oh" she grunted softly, touching her stomach. "Are you okay?" Jasper turned to look at her. She nodded "the baby is moving" she grinned. "Really, does it hurt?" he asked. She shook her head "just feels weird. Do you want to feel it?" she asked, He looked unsure, but she grabbed his hand and placed it on her abdomen. He felt a little flutter against his palm "wow, that doesn't hurt?" he asked in disbelief, moving his hand away. "Not really, it hurts worse when the baby sits in my lower back." He shook his head "I don't know how you girls do it" he sighed "being pregnant has to suck." She laughed "you'd have to ask Raven and Clarke that, they have more experience than I do." Jasper looked at her "Would you get pregnant again?" he asked. She shrugged "I didn't plan on getting pregnant this time" she sighed "but I suppose if the right guy came along" she replied. He laughed "Harper is getting baby crazy with all these babies around. Monty isn't sure he is ready though" Jasper chuckled. "I watch Bellamy with Clarke all the time" she grinned "it definitely takes a strong partnership to pull it off."

"He was funny this morning" Jasper grinned, remembering earlier when Bellamy brought Rory down to the field. Octavia grinned "I know, Bell was going to teach Rory to play ball today, and all she wanted to do was play in the dirt" she laughed. "He's a good dad" Jasper said "He'll be a good uncle, too." Octavia nodded "he will, I just wish all men were like that" she spoke softly, a tone of sadness in her voice. "Not all men are like that coward you got involved with" Jasper told her. "I know, but some are. My dad was too" she sighed. "Do you know who your dad was? He asked. She nodded "I recently found out" she chewed her lower lip. "Who was it?" he asked "I mean if you want to tell me." She shrugged "I don't mind telling you, but I'm not ready for everybody else to know yet" she looked at him. "Okay" he looked into her eyes and nodded "my dad is Marcus Kane."

Jasper turned to look at her "Kane? Didn't he float your mom?" he asked. Octavia nodded "Does Bellamy know?" She nodded "Kane says there are extenuating circumstances. Bell thinks we should hear him out before we make any decisions" she answered. "And how do you feel about that?" he asked. She shrugged "If Bell, can feel that way, I guess I can try. I mean he is the only other living relative of my baby" she shrugged. "Yeah" Jasper nodded "he could be a good grandparent. Especially if you play on his guilt" he chuckled. Laughing, Octavia snorted "terrible" she shook her head. "But true" he pointed out "If you play that right, we could get running water and electricity here" he pointed out. Octavia shook her head and laughed "you do have a point" she replied. "Couldn't hurt, right?" he asked. She nodded in agreement "what else do we need here?" she grinned "we might as well shoot for the moon, right? They sat discussing all the things they could ask for to play on Kane's guilt until Octavia yawned "bedtime?" he asked. She nodded "yeah, it's about that time" she grinned. "I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow sometime" Octavia bid him goodbye. Jasper returned her greeting and walked down the stairs.

Octavia walked into the house half-expecting to see Bellamy sitting on the couch with Rory, but to her surprise Clarke was there, her feet propped up on the ottoman. "Everything okay?" Octavia asked her. Clarke nodded "yes, the babies have decided to stay awake tonight and Bellamy was sleeping, so I came out here." Octavia sighed, she knew that feeling "Do all babies do that?" she asked. Clarke laughed "I've decided only Blake babies do that" she snorted "Raven's boys slept at night when she was pregnant." Octavia shrugged "Could be, Bell and I were always up at night" she said. "I kind of figured" Clarke chuckled. "Is Rory asleep?" Octavia asked. "No, but mommy is not the pushover that daddy is, so unless she is really screaming, she is going to let her be" Clarke shrugged. "Daddy is a pushover" Octavia grinned. Octavia came around and sat down on the couch "Have you heard from Harlo" Clarke asked her. Octavia shook her head "I know Bell wants him to step up, but I'm not going to force him." Clarke smiled at her "Bell wants you to be happy, and if Harlo is not the key to your happiness, then don't waste your time on him." Clarke told her. "Thanks" Octavia said yawned "I'm going to bed now. Good luck with Rory" she grinned. Clarke smiled "mommy will win the war…unless daddy wakes up" she rolled her eyes.

"Daddy's tired" Bellamy walked into the room a few minutes later. He laid down on the couch with his head on Clarke's thighs and his feet hanging over the edge. "Is she okay?" he looked up at her. She nodded "I just checked on her. She has a clean diaper and a full belly. Right now she is just talking to herself, listen to her…" She cocked her head in the direction of Rory's room. Bellamy grinned, it did sound like she was having a conversation with herself. "Was that O I heard a minute ago?" he asked. Clarke nodded "she was heading off to bed." He splayed a hand across her belly "still awake, huh?" he asked. "I told you it's a Blake thing" she sighed, her fingers entangled in his hair. "So, what's your excuse?" he chortled. "Well, I am a Blake" she grinned down at him. "Yes, you most certainly are" he said planting a kiss on her rounded abdomen. The sounds coming from Rory's room ceased "I think she finally gave up and went to sleep" Clarke grinned. "Want me to go check?" he asked. "Nah, if she isn't sleeping she will be soon" she replied.

"I am going to work on the house while you are Rory are at Mount Weather in your last month is that okay?" he asked. Clarke nodded "Just be sure to come see us once in a while and be there when the babies come" she replied. "I wouldn't miss it for the world" he gazed up at her. "Are you sure you're okay with stopping after this?" she asked him. He nodded "Four is enough, and we'll have O's baby to spoil as well" he said. "Yes, let her have the rest of the kids. The best part is we can spoil them and send them home" she laughed. "She lives here" Bellamy drawled looking up at her "eventually, she'll get back to her own place" Clarke told him "She just needs time."

"And if she doesn't?" he asked. "Then she is free to stay here, just don't spoil the kids, because then we have to live with it" she chuckled. "Good point" he drawled. "Come on wife" he swing his feet around and stood up "I think all of the Blake children are finally asleep" he said pulling her to her feet. "Let's follow their lead." Clarke smiled "that is the best idea you've had all day" she agreed walking with him to their bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

Raven and Clarke sat on the hill with only the boys on a blanket in front of them. Bellamy had take Rory down to the ball field with him again. "Are you ready to go to Mount Weather after the game?" Clarke asked Raven. Raven nodded. "Are you going to be ready?" she snorted nodding at Rory who once again enjoyed playing in the dirt more than the game itself. Clarke shook her head "who knows" she sighed "Bellamy is determined she is going to learn how to play ball. Rory had began walking soon after she stood up two weeks ago, and Clarke was sure she was probably annoying the other players more than any of them dared to say.

The day before Bellamy and Roan had already packed the rover with non-essential supplies for their two day visit to Mount Weather. Raven and Clarke watched "Amazing how much more we need to take with us" Raven shook her head. Clarke snorted "We're going to need a rover for just the crap we have to carry after the babies are born" she rubbed her swollen belly. "Heck, we're going to need a rover for just the kids!" Raven shook her head. "Maybe Octavia can add a second rover to her list of things to ask Kane for" Bellamy came around the corner. Clarke rolled her eyes. Jasper, Octavia and Bellamy had a long list of things they were going to ask Kane for to play on his guilt "Terrible" she grinned at him. He kissed her softly "whatever it takes to get us the things we need, right?" he chuckled before running off to help Roan load more things for Jacob and Theo in the rover.

"Have they decided what they're going to say to Kane when they see him?" Raven asked her. Clarke shook her head "not really, they have a list of questions, but the conversation may change based on the answers they receive" she replied. "I couldn't imagine finding out your father knew about you all along and didn't even try. Its so sad" Raven sighed. "Yeah, and poor Octavia gets to live it all over again with her baby" Clarke agreed. "However, I hear that Jasper is a frequent visitor at your house these days" Raven grinned. "Yeah, he used to sit on the porch with her at night, but lately he's been over for dinner a lot" Clarke laughed. "And how does Bellamy feel about that?" Raven looked at her. "Bell is okay with it, he is still upset that Harlo hasn't come around, but Octavia doesn't seem to care."

Harper came running up the hill carrying a very dirty little girl on her hip. "Bellamy figured you'd want to clean her up before the trip to Mount Weather" she said. Clarke shook her head "Thanks Harper" Clarke grinned reaching for Rory. "I can do it if you want" Harper offered "Its not big deal." Clarke shrugged "Sure, do you know where Rory's things are?" She asked. Harper nodded "Yeah, no problem" she nodded. "Let me know if you need anything" Clarke called after Harper as she ran in the direction of the house. She raised a hand in acknowledgement, but kept walking. Clarke turned back to Raven "Jasper says Harper has become baby crazy lately" she grinned "which apparently is not sitting well with Monty." Raven snorted "she can babysit for me, that'll cure that itch" she laughed. "But Jacob and Theo are so cute" Clarke sighed "they're not so cute at two am when you want to sleep and they want to eat" she drawled. Clarke grinned "Yeah, I know" she sighed "I'll be right there with you again in a few months."

Raven laughed at her "You'll be okay. You have father of the year living with you" she said. Clarke smiled "I know, and now that I got him to leave Rory in her bed at night and go to sleep her, he'll be able to help with the babies." Raven looked at her "how did you do that?" she asked. Clarke told her about the other night when they sat on the couch and listened to her sing herself to sleep. "Smart" Raven commented. "He loves her so much, and didn't want her to be unhappy, so he would go get her, now he only gets her if she is really crying" Clarke said. "That kind of love is a good thing" Raven said. "It is, but she also needs to learn how to make herself happy and eventually how to protect herself. Daddy won't always be around when she's going to need him." Raven cocked her head "I suppose that is true" she conceded.

Harper returned a while later, soaking wet, but with a clean Rory. "Did you get any water in the tub?" Clarke laughed. Harper shrugged "Yeah, but the bathroom may never be the same" Harper grinned at her. "Rory likes to play in the bathtub" Clarke took her daughter into her arms "Sorry, I should have warned you." Harper shook her head "It's okay, she had fun. Have a safe trip" she called to them as she walked down the hill to the ball field. "See birth control" Raven laughed. "Yeah, not so much for Harper" Clarke murmured. "Poor Monty" Raven chuckled. "On the bright side, we can keep her busy with our babies" Clarke grinned.

When the game ended Roan and Bellamy charged up the hill. "There are my pretty girls" Bellamy smiled at Clarke and a disgruntled Rory. Now that she was walking, being held in her mother's arms was pure torture for the little girl, but Clarke didn't want her to get dirty. "Dada" she cried, reaching for him. Bellamy chuckled and plucked her from Clarke's grip into his arms. She squealed when he blew raspberries on her tummy. "Is mean old mommy keeping you out of the dirt?" he asked. Clarke glared at him "keeping her clean, daddy" she drawled. "She likes the field" he grinned at her. "She likes the dirt" she countered. "Someday, she'll be a great stickball player" he said "we'll start her young."

Clarke shook her head and turned to Raven "Do you need to get anything from your house?" she asked. Raven looked to Roan, who shook his head "no, ready to get on the road?" she asked. Clarke nodded, then looked to Bellamy "you want to go get Octavia and we'll meet you at the rover?" she asked. She reached for Rory, who shriveled into Bellamy's arms "daddy's girl" he chuckled dropping a kiss on her cheek. Clarke rolled her eyes "someone has to be" she retorted. He laughed and kissed her softly "Tonight she'll be grandma's girl" he whispered into her ear "then you can be my girl." She smiled at him "we'd better hurry then" she replied softly "or I might be too tired." Bellamy glanced over to Raven and Roan "Hey you two, hurry up for tonight we have free babysitting" he told them. "Imagine that, just the two of us, no babies" Roan pinned his gaze on Raven. "sounds like heaven!" she sighed.

Bellamy walked up with Octavia and after a few words with Monty, Harper and Jasper; they loaded up and drove off in the rover.

A few hours later, they arrived at Mount Weather. Surprised to see the lot of them, Abby stopped in her tracks "Everything ok?" she asked looking at all of them. Clarke nodded "Raven and Roan thought they would bring the boys along for a check-up since we were coming anyway." Abby nodded "We can do that, Raven too" she replied. Clarke looked at her "Bellamy would like to have a chat with Kane, assuming he is willing" Clarke told her. Abby glanced at them "Just the two of them?" she asked. "We'd like Clarke to be there too and you of course if you want" he told her. "I'll talk to him" she nodded at them. "We?" Abby questioned. "Octavia is coming in now" he told her. "Oh and we were hoping you would babysit tonight, all three of the kids' maybe…" Clarke grinned at her pleadingly. Abby chuckled "I suppose" she agreed "but if the boys want to eat" she looked at Raven. "A few hours would suit me just fine" she replied. "Speaking of eating" Bellamy looked at her. Abby laughed "What a coincidence, its dinner time" she shook her head.

"Now, for the important part" she eyed them "where is grandma's girl?" In answer to her question, Octavia rounded the corner, following a toddling Rory. Abby grinned "she's walking?" she looked to Clarke. Clarke nodded. Rory chortled when she saw Abby. Squatting down Abby held her arms out and Rory walked into them. "My big girl is walking!" she exclaimed swinging her up into her arms and standing up. "Right, we're going to dinner" Bellamy declared "are you keeping her?" he asked. Still grinning at Rory, Abby laughed "I think daddy is hungry" she cooed. Bellamy nodded in agreement. He nodded. Abby chortled and the group walked toward the dining hall.


	25. Chapter 25

Kane walked into the suite he shared with Abby after returning from his trip to the ark to find Abby surrounded by two babies "visitors?" he grinned. Abby nodded "a few of them actually." Kane did the math, "so obviously Raven and Roan are here, I assume that means Clarke and Bellamy are with them. who else is here?" he asked. "Octavia" Abby said staring at him. "Oh" he replied picking up Theo and sitting beside Abby. "Do they want anything in particular?" her asked. "Check-ups for the boys, Raven, Clarke and Octavia. Plus Octavia and Bellamy would like to meet with you. They didn't say why, but…" she broke off. "What did you tell them?" he asked "That I would talk to you and get back to them" she answered. "I'm guessing Octavia told Bellamy, who told Clarke, who probably told Raven" Kane sighed. "That's probably a good guess" Abby nodded in agreement. "So, do you want to meet with them?" she asked. "Well clearly they do, and its probably time to put the past in the past" he said.

"I'm not sure what Octavia is doing tonight, but I have a fair idea that the others don't want to be disturbed. We'll see them at breakfast. In the meantime, we're babysitting" she grinned at him. He laughed "I guessed as much when I opened the door and found out we are in baby central" he replied patting Theo's back. "Where is Rory?" he asked. "Sleeping in the other room" Abby answered just as Rory toddled into the room "Ah Abby, I think she's awake" Kane cast a glance at Rory. "Did I mention Rory is walking?" Abby grinned at him. "you might have left that out" he chuckled as Rory walked to them and started climbing up on him. He shifted Theo and lifted her onto his other side. "We're not going to have enough room on our laps in a few months" he looked at her. She grinned "that's a good problem to have."


	26. Chapter 26

Kane sat next to Abby, her hand entangled supportably in his. He looked around the room into a sea of angry glares. He took a deep breath and began speaking. "I knew that you were my child" Kane looked at Octavia "not because your mother told me, she didn't tell me, at least not until right before…" he trailed off. There was no need for him to finish the statement; they all knew what he meant. "I knew because you looked like me, acted like me and because the timing was right" he continued. Octavia stared at him steely, anger and confusion clear in her eyes. "You floated her" Octavia pointed out "even after you knew, it was you who ordered the execution" she sniffled, holding back tears. Bellamy reached over had took her hand in his, his expression masked. "There were things happening that the two of you didn't know about" he looked at them. They said nothing, waiting for him to explain. "Such as?" Bellamy prompted when he felt Kane was stalling. "You, for one" Kane looked at him "and other pending charges that were brought on by her actions." Bellamy stared at him and repeated his question.

Kane sighed "your mother did a number of things in the name of your safety" he said, glancing at Octavia this time. "She did things, illegal things to get information and extra funds" he elaborated. "She used what she had, to do what she had to do" Bellamy defended his mother heatedly. "Which was illegal under Arkadian law" Kane pointed out. "Then there was you." He pinned his gaze on Bellamy. "You were of age and in the guard" he reminded Bellamy "you would have faced punishment as well." Bellamy looked at his wife and his sister, he wondered what would have been had he been floated as well. Your sister would have been completely alone." Octavia scoffed "I was anyway, in lock-up" she reminded him. "You saw your brother all the time" Kane looked at her "Do you really think your sneaking around went unwatched?" he turned to look at Bellamy. "Do you think your being a janitor and having access to most of the ark was accidental?" Bellamy shrugged "I guess I never thought about it" he admitted. "That was your mother" Kane told him. "While she was gathering information to save you, she often picked up information about others. She traded that information for your life" Kane looked at Bellamy "So Octavia wouldn't be alone in the world."

Octavia shot Bellamy a look, Clarke held his other hand. "I could have done more I suppose, should have done more" he admitted "but I was afraid of the consequences." Bellamy snorted "so you were a coward, hiding behind the council, while your child rotted away with the rest of the delinquents." Kane sighed "Yes, I guess I was" he replied "I'm sorry." Bellamy and Octavia noted the sincerity in his voice. "It wasn't right, but a confession from me would not have changed Aurora's fate or yours" he looked to Bellamy and Octavia. "I would have paid a price as well" he told them "and not have been in a position to get you appointed to your position, or to get Octavia extra food, which she traded with others or shared." Octavia looked at him, "You knew about that?" she asked. "I got regular updates on you" he told her "I helped out where I could do so without compromising my position" Kane answered her.

"And when they sent the 100 down to earth?" Bellamy asked. "I was not in a position to stop that" he said "or I would have tried." Bellamy swore "She could have died!" he spat out angrily. Kane nodded "I know" he sighed "but I was not in a position to do anything about it." Bellamy shook his head "It's a good thing I was then, huh?" he leveled an angry gaze at Kane. Kane nodded "yeah it was" he agreed sadly. "You three, and Raven and Roan have shown more courage in your young lives than I ever have, maybe ever will. You stand tall and proud in the face of things that would make most of us fall to our knees. You make life and death decisions for the betterment of your people, regardless of the costs to yourselves." he looked at them "You don't hear it from the old people of the ark, but it is none the less true. You are far braver than me or even Abby" he glanced at Abby who sat next to him. "I know it is too little too late, but I am deeply sorry that I was such a coward" he looked at them. "I know neither of you need a parent anymore, nor do you want one" he spoke softly "but I would like to try to establish some kind of relationship, especially seeing as I'm going to a have a grandchild of my own in a few months. As well as your children" he looked at Clarke "that is assuming Abby will marry me after all this" he looked at Abby. She grinned and patted his hand. Clarke glanced at Octavia and Bellamy, who looked at each other. "You may be my children's grandfather, and my nephew's grandfather, but you are not my father. I will respect you as Abby's husband, and as my children's grandfather, but you have no authority over me."

Kane nodded "thank you" he acknowledged Bellamy's statement "and you?" he asked looking at Octavia. She sighed "I don't need a father. I had Bellamy. I still do. I will never call you dad because that's a title you earn, and you didn't earn it" she glowered at him, unshed tears in her eyes. "My son will need grandparents, and I suppose you'll have to do" she looked at him "but I want you to be very clear on this…" she leveled her gaze on him. "My son needs to know that sometimes you have to make the hard choices in life, regardless of what it costs you. Can you do this?" she asked. Kane nodded "I can do that" he agreed. She reached inside of her jacket to pull out a sheet of paper. "You're right, you were a coward, and I paid the price. Now it's time you paid it too" she said passing the paper to him. "What's this?" he asked unfolding the paper. "It's a list of things we need at the settlement, you're going to get them for us" she told him. Clarke and Bellamy exchanged glances, when had Octavia made a list? "Electricity, running water, indoor plumbing, a greenhouse, blankets, food another rover" Kane read the list out loud. Bellamy smirked and squeezed her hand "Nice O" he chortled. She grinned at him.

Kane held the list in his hand "Running water, electricity, and indoor plumbing are going to take some extra work, but I think we can get those done eventually" he looked at her. "I can send a crew to build a greenhouse with seeds and dirt to get it started. The last three you can take with you today, assuming we have enough to support the people living at Mount Weather" he added. "Nice list, by the way" he chuckled. Octavia grinned "Jasper and I were talking about all the things we need, and decided this was a great chance to get it." Kane's eyes lit up "play on my guilt" he surmised. Octavia shrugged "I suffered enough, why shouldn't you?" she challenged. Kane laughed "you are very much like your brother" he remarked. "He taught me everything I ever needed to know." she returned "so in my book, there's no higher praise." Bellamy grinned and ruffled her hair "I love you too O" he said kissing her cheek. The room fell silent.

Abby and Kane looked to each other and then to the three of them, "Well" Abby broke the silence "Is there anything else that needs to be said?" she asked. Clarke looked to Bellamy and Octavia, then shrugged "I'm good" she replied "you guys?" Bellamy shrugged, his urge to throttle Kane had faded some, not a lot, and forgiveness, real forgiveness, would take time "I can't say that I am ever going to forget the past, but I refuse to let it affect the future. I have too much to lose" he said thinking of Clarke and his children. Octavia chewed her lower lip "I will probably never give you the adoring daughter you hoped to have someday, but seeing as you are the only living grandparent my son has, and only the third blood relative, I will give you a chance; But I make no promise to forget that you are the reason my mother is not here to know any of her grandchildren" she told him. Kane nodded, humbled beyond belief at their attitudes. He thought Bellamy for sure would not be so forgiving. "Thank you for that" he told them "I will work hard to be deserving of such grace." Clarke yawned involuntarily. Bellamy glanced at her "I'm going to take Clarke back to our room before she misses her afternoon nap" he said standing up. Clarke stood up, as did Octavia "I'll get Rory and take her for a walk" she offered. "Thanks" Clarke grinned at her gratefully. "You can bring her back here when you're done" Abby told Octavia. Knowing they were all leaving tomorrow, she wanted to get some more grandma time in. Octavia nodded and followed Clarke and Bellamy out.

Kane sat back and let out a long breath. "Whew, never have I been interrogated so well with so few words" he sighed. Abby laughed "Don't tell them this" she nodded in the direction of the closing door "but I have learned far more from Clarke, and the other kids, then they ever learned from me." Kane chuckled "and that list…" he shook his head. Abby laughed "She drives a tough bargain." Kane nodded "she sure does" he agreed "Maybe she'll teach me how to be more courageous over time." Abby laughed "I think you can count on that" she snickered.


	27. Chapter 27

Bellamy and Clarke walked to their room "did you know O had a list?" he asked her. She shook her head "It was pretty genius though" she chuckled. Bellamy chortled "yes, it was, and now we go home with a second rover and lots of food. "Plus a greenhouse" Clarke added. They reached their room and greeted Rory before she and Octavia went for a walk. They watched as Rory toddled off followed closely by her aunt. "One more night" Clarke sighed. "Uh-huh" Bellamy grunted in agreement kissing the back of her neck as she passed him entering the room. "And she's going to be with grandma tonight" Clarke sighed turning in his arms. "Have I mentioned how much I love having grandma nearby?" he chuckled placing his hands on her waist and pushing back against the wall. "You know grandma wants to move to the settlement, right?" she asked. "Does that mean that grandpa will come too?" he asked. She laughed "They will probably be married soon, so yes, imagine he will be" she sighed "Can you live with that?" He nodded, nipping at her neck "I could get used to it, I suppose" he replied. "You know what else I could get used to?" he whispered against her lips "I think I can guess" she returned capturing his lips with hers.

He wrapped his arms around her and walked her backwards to the bed. When the back of her knees hit the bed, he caught her before she fell and gently lowered her to the bed and followed her down.

When Octavia walked back to Abby and Kane's suite to drop off Rory, Kane answered the door. "Abby had to step out, but she'll be right back" he told her "if you want to wait." Octavia shook her head "I think you can handle her, but I'll warn you she is ready for dinner" she told him. He looked at Octavia, who had yet to meet his gaze "have you eaten?" he asked her "We could go together." She shook her head "I'm good thanks" she told him "have fun with Rory" she told him before turning away. Kane watched her walk away, a look of sadness on his face. He knew it would take time for Octavia to accept him, he just hoped he could be patient and wait for her to be ready. Abby walked in a few minutes later "sorry, I meant to be here when Octavia got back" she said when she saw Rory playing on the floor. "Was it bad?" she asked He shrugged "she didn't say too much, just that Rory was ready for dinner." Abby put a hand on his shoulder "Give her time" she sighed "Octavia is far better at holding a grudge than Bellamy" she told him. He nodded. Hearing Abby's voice Rory stood up and walked over to her. "Mama Mama" she stopped in front of Abby, holding her hands in the air. "Grandma's going to miss you" she smiled picking Rory up. Rory stuck her finger in her mouth "Apparently, someone is hungry" she chuckled "shall we go to dinner now?" Abby asked Kane. He looked defeated "Hey" she touched his shoulder "its going to be okay. The kids will come around" she told him planting a soft kiss on his cheek. "I know" he sighed "I guess I kind of hoped for more" he said. "They're Blake's and according to Clarke, Blake children are very stubborn" she told him. "It takes a lot to break them, give both of them some time. In the meantime, we have a beautiful little girl to play with, one who is very hungry" she added as Rory sucked on her fingers. Kane flashed her a half-smile and nodded wanly and followed her and Rory out of the suite.

Clarke and Raven spent the morning getting the kids ready for the four hour trip back to the settlement and cleaning up their rooms. They'd stashed many of the things they'd brought with them on their rooms so the next trip wouldn't be so cargo heavy. "So, how did it go yesterday?" Raven asked her. "Okay, I guess. I mean Bellamy didn't flatten Kane, so…" she drawled off grinning. She also told her about Octavia's list, "She had a list?" Raven cackled "That's funny." Clarke nodded, laughing too. "And we got most of everything on it, too" she added. They watched Theo and Jacob play on the floor with Rory Lording over them like a big sister. Clarke laughed "She's just like her dad" she chortled. Roan, Bellamy and Octavia entered the room "Are you two ready to get some breakfast before we hit the road?" Bellamy asked. At the sound of her daddy's voice Rory turned and toddled over to him, her hands in the air. He grinned as he bent down to pick her up "Of course you're hungry" he cooed at her. Clarke looked at Raven "See, daddy's girl" she rolled her eyes. Raven laughed, Bellamy cocked his head at them "what's so funny?" he asked. Clarke just shook her head "We were talking about how your little mini-me is going to be just like you" Raven snorted. "Damn straight" he declared proudly, kissing her on the cheek. Roan bent down and picked up Theo, while Raven grabbed Jacob, and the seven of them headed off to the dining hall for some breakfast.

Abby and Kane were already there talking when the group entered the hall. The group sat down at the table with them, though Octavia took the seat at the farthest end of the table away from her father. She was still not ready to be the dutiful daughter. Bellamy looked at her and shook his head. She stuck her tongue out at him. Clarke just laughed, anybody that saw the two of them would have no doubt they were siblings. They shared the same black hair and dark eyes and they treated each other as a sibling would. "We're going to leave some of the kid's stuff in the rooms if that's okay" Clarke told Abby. "That's fine" Abby nodded, nobody used those rooms when the kids weren't here anyway. "Do you need anything else?" Abby asked them. They all looked at each other "I think we're good for now" Bellamy answered for them all. "Thanks for the extra rover, now I can teach Roan how to drive" he chuckled. "Give me a horse any day" Roan retorted, "self-powered, doesn't require a battery…" he drawled off. Raven shook her head "Takes forever to get anywhere" she threw in. "There are things you can do on the back of a horse that are quite fun" he told her. She grinned "I didn't say I didn't like them" Raven replied "but Rovers are nice too." Octavia, who had been mostly quiet looked down the table "I would love to have a horse, but we don't have anywhere to keep them" she sighed.

Kane looked down the table at her. She did not meet his gaze, but he saw her profile. Her face was fuller. That was the baby he supposed, and her stomach was getting rounder as her pregnancy progressed. He hoped she would allow him to be a grandparent to her child, but he knew he had to give her some time. Perhaps, a horse and a stable would help him with that cause. "You can't buy her love" Abby whispered in his ear as if she had been reading his thoughts, "besides she shouldn't be on a horse when she is pregnant, anyway." Kane squeezed her hand below the table "I know" he replied "but a stable wouldn't be that hard to build, and they could use some horses." While the mountain wasn't filled with horses, they did have a few they kept in the basement. The elevator shafts had long been destroyed by the bomb, but the earthborn people who sheltered there had been quite busy making passages and even homes in the rubble. They were used to living off the land and they proved it by doing so again. It impressed Kane and many of the others who fell from the sky so much, they'd asked to be taught how to do some of the things. Perhaps, he would have a talk with them to see how he could acquire a couple of horses for the settlement.

Clearly done with her breakfast, and sitting still Rory fussed in Bellamy's lap, "We probably need to get on the road soon" he said standing up and handing Rory to Clarke. "Roan and I will pack the rovers up and we'll meet you outside" he nodded to all of them. "Okay, we'll be right there" she replied catching his hand. He squeezed her hand gently, and then headed off with Roan. "If you girls need anything for yourselves or the babies let us know" Abby told them. Clarke looked at Octavia and Raven, and then nodded back at Abby. "Octavia, you are welcome to give birth to your baby here if you want to be close to Bellamy when you go into labor" Abby told her. Octavia smiled at her "Thanks, I'll think about it" she smiled gratefully at her. She actually hadn't thought about it, but Bell would be here with Clarke when she went into labor. As much as she wanted to be near Bellamy when her baby was born, she wasn't sure it would be worth being that close to Kane.

"Ready to go?" Bellamy appeared in the hall. Clarke nodded and handed Rory to him before standing up. Bellamy walked over to Abby "Tell Grandma goodbye" he said to Rory, who reached down for her grandmother. Abby took Rory into her arms "Bye baby girl, grandma's going to miss you" she sighed. Rory snuggled against her then reached for Kane. He grinned taking her into his arms. "Bye sweetheart" he said "be a good girl for mommy and daddy" he told her before handing her back to Bellamy. Octavia watched the exchange silently. Kane would be a good grandfather she supposed, but it was going to take some time to process what she had learned the last couple of days. "Bye Abby" Raven hugged her "thanks for letting us crash and for babysitting" she smiled at her. "Yes, thank you" Roan shot her a grateful glance. Octavia followed Bellamy toward the door without saying anything, but she did nod at Abby and Kane. "Bye mom" Clarke walked over to her "You take care of yourself" Abby told her. Clarke rolled her eyes in Bellamy's direction "like he would have it any other way" she chortled. "Good for him" she nodded "I love you Clarke" Abby told her. "I love you too" Clarke told her "I'll see you in a couple of months" she said walking out of the room with the others. Abby looked at Kane and took his hand in hers "she'll come around" she said noting the sad look on his face, just give her some time." He nodded "let's hope" he sighed. Abby grinned at him "She will, Clarke eventually came around. You just have to let them process things. They need time alone for that." Handing Rory off to Clarke, Bellamy wrapped his arm around Octavia's shoulder "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded silently "I will be" she replied laying her head on his shoulder. "He may have been a terrible dad, but he's a good grandpa" he whispered into her hair "keep that in mind."


	28. Chapter 28

They arrived back at the settlement with the new rover and all the supplies. Jasper, Monty and Harper were there to greet them. "I see you gave him the list" Jasper greeted Octavia. She shrugged "amazing what a little guilt will get you" she chuckled taking his offered hand to step out of the rover. "Don't just stand there" Bellamy told the three of them grab something and start unloading. Clarke took a sleeping Rory to her crib and grabbed the extra two-way radio on her way out. Raven took the boys to their beds declaring she was going to sleep since the boys were. Clarke grinned at her "that's a great idea" she said "have a good nap" she called out. Roan stayed and helped unload the rover while Harper carried one of the boys to the house. Octavia went to pick up something from the rover and was stopped by Jasper "Here let me" he said taking the heavier item out of her hands and giving her the blanket he was carrying. Bellamy watched the exchange grinning "that's what a gentleman does" he said to Roan who stood beside him. Roan chuckled "What no protective big brother ideas?" he asked. Bellamy shrugged "I'm keeping an eye on the situation" he replied. Roan laughed and drug some 2x4's they had snagged from Mount Weather to the spot where they were piled.

Harper came back from taking Jacob to the house with Raven and Bellamy sent her to round up the rest of the residents for a meeting by the rovers. She nodded and ran down the hill to get everyone. Octavia went to grab a 2x4 but was interrupted this time by Monty, following a quick nod from Jasper. She sighed and stepped back where Clarke stood watching the action as well. "They wont let me do anything" she scowled. Clarke scoffed "I hate to tell you this, but its only going to get worse" she shook her head. Octavia pursed her lips. "You realize that Bellamy is enjoying this, right?" Octavia looked at Clarke. "Yeah, but he is just being your over-protective brother and my over-protective husband" she turned to look at Octavia "its what he does." Octavia sighed, she knew that about him. It was his best and worse trait, and it drove her nuts. "So, what do we do?" she asked. Clarke grinned "sit and watch, and talk about them as they work" she chortled. That made Octavia laugh "I guess I should enjoy it, huh?" she asked. Clarke nodded "yep, but once the baby is born, don't take any crap from them" she replied.

By the time the rover was unloaded the rest of the residents had arrived on the hill. The two-way radio Monty had rigged to act as a baby monitor alerted Clarke to Rory's waking up from her nap. "I'll go get her" Harper offered when Clarke struggled to get up off the ground. "Thanks" she sighed gratefully. "That'll teach me to sit down on the grass again" she sighed. Bellamy convened a meeting with everyone except Raven there. Roan and Clarke could fill her in later. He told them they had done a great job of making the settlement livable, but there were some improvements he wanted to make. If that meant playing on Kane's guilt or Abby's concern for her daughter and grandchildren, he so be it. "We need to find a good place to dig a well and create a water purification system, so nobody has to leave camp to get water" he told them. He was greeted by a chorus of 'yeahs" at that. While they all enjoyed living in house and not on the ark, they missed some of the comforts the ark offered. "I also want to build a hospital building" he told them "So we have basic medical care here and wont have to go to Mount Weather for anything that wasn't life threatening." This was something he wanted to start on immediately, to be ready when Clarke and Octavia gave birth in a few months. "Plus we're building a greenhouse" he told them "We're going to have long, hot days ahead of us, but these things will get us closer to having real homes with modern day comforts. Plus, it'll go a long way toward getting us indoor plumbing and electricity." A cheer rose up from the crowd at that. "So let's get working on it people, first thing tomorrow" he told them. "And one more thing..." he told them before they walked away "We need to give this place a name, one that is fitting for all of its occupants, so be thinking about that. We'll have a vote in a few days. In the meantime, get some food and some rest tomorrow starts the beginning of our modernization."

Roan stood beside him after the crowd has dispersed. "You need anything before I head home?" he asked. He shook his head "you'll fill Raven in?" Bellamy asked him. Roan nodded "I will" he assured him walking toward his house. Bellamy walked over to where Clarke sat on the grass, Rory played a few feet away in the field of purple flowers. "Ready to go home?" he asked. She nodded "but you're going to have to help me up" she held out her hands. "We probably need to get you a chair, huh?" he grinned. Clarke nodded "Yeah, I won't be sitting on the grass for a while" she shook her head "at least not if I want to get up anyway." Taking her hands in his, he pulled her to her feet and then plucked Rory from her flowers, then took Clarke's hand and walked to their house.

"Man it is good to be home" Clarke sighed as she sat on the couch. Bellamy sank down beside her "oh yeah" he sighed. Rory was playing on the floor in their house with her toys. "A hospital?" she asked "where did that come from?" He grinned at her "I'm being selfish" he confessed "I don't want you to be gone for a month or more" he answered. "And I don't want to be away from O, when she goes into labor." Clarke nodded "I understand that, and I would love to be home or near home when I have the babies" she confessed. "Then we'll start on the hospital tomorrow and work to get it done so you can stay here" he told her. She flashed him a grateful smile. "So you get your second girl" she grinned at him "and you get your son" he returned "any guesses on baby number 3?" she asked. "I think we need a boy to even things out" Bellamy said. "Two boys, two girls" she cocked her head "I could live with that." He laughed "I guess we'll see in a few months, huh?" he asked. "Guess so" Clarke agreed "and you sir get a nephew, what do you think about that?" she asked. "I think that O is going to be in deep trouble" he laughed.

Octavia walked in the door and sat down beside them "Where have you been?" Bellamy asked her. "Down at the cabin" she said "I needed to get some things" Bellamy looked around "like?" Bellamy arched his eyebrows at her empty hands. She rolled her eyes "Jasper and Monty are bringing them up "I was forbidden to carry them" she sighed and shook her head. "Good for them" Bellamy grinned. Octavia glared at him "I'm not an invalid" she declared angrily. "I know that O" he took her hand in his and looked at her "but you are pregnant, and you need to be more careful. I know that flies in the face of everything you've ever believed or done, but it's not just about you" he told her. "Fine, I will be careful, does that make you happy?" she pouted. "Yes" he answered "pregnant or not, you are still my baby sister and I want to make sure you are okay. Even if it annoys you" he grinned at her. "It does" she glowered at him. Clarke laughed at them "So this is what I have to look forward to, huh?" she asked. "Pretty much" Octavia grinned at her.

Jasper and Monty walked into the house carrying some boxes "Where do you want them?" Jasper asked. "This way" she said standing up and guiding them to her room. "Bell, how are you going to finish the addition to the house, build a hospital, a greenhouse and a well at the same time?" she asked. "Minions" he grinned "lots of them." She looked at him, eyebrows arched "You have to sleep too you know" she told him. "I will rest" he promised her, "besides Kane is sending people from Mount Weather to help too" he reminded her. On the floor Rory started whining. Bellamy looked down at her "somebody's getting tired" he said. Clarke nodded "she's not the only one" she replied. "You go to bed" he kissed her cheek "I'll put her to bed and be right there." Clarke nodded and got to her feet. She kissed the top of Rory's head "good night princess" she smiled softly at her, and then walked to their bedroom. When Bellamy came out of Rory's room, Octavia was back in the living room with Jasper. "Where's Monty?" he asked. "He left, hot date with Harper" Jasper chortled. "Speaking of hot date" Bellamy chuckled "I'm going to find my wife. Thanks for your help today" he looked at Jasper "and for looking out for Octavia." Jasper nodded "no problem" he returned. "Good night brat" he said kissing the top of her head. "Night" she replied. Bellamy left the room to find Clarke.

"So, did you find out what you're having?" jasper asked Octavia after Bellamy left. She nodded "a boy" she answered. "Are you excited about that?" he asked. She shrugged "I don't know yet" she said. "I mean what if I'm a terrible mother, and what if he turns out like Bellamy?" she asked. Jasper grinned "First of all, you won't be a terrible mother. Second, you handle Bellamy just fine, and your baby will be easier to handle because he isn't already full grown" he said taking her hand in his. "Besides, you have Bellamy and Clarke to help you. And think what fun it would be to watch Bellamy raise himself…" he trailed off. Octavia couldn't help by laugh at Jasper's last remark "That would be funny" she agreed.

"How did it go with Kane?" he asked her. She sighed "he made some good points, had some good explanations, but I haven't really decided anything yet" she looked downcast. He held her hand comfortingly in his "did he say why he did it?" he asked. "He was scared of losing the power of his position. So instead of taking a chance, he used it to protect Bellamy and I, or so he said" she sighed "We didn't have a whole lot of protection up there or down here." She laughed "on the bright side, we did get most of the things we asked for on our list." Jasper snorted "Maybe we should have asked for more things." Octavia grinned "Maybe" she agreed. "He is a good grandpa. I've seen him with Rory" she told him. "Are you going to give him a chance with the baby?" Jasper asked. "I don't know" she sighed "I really need to talk to Bellamy about it."

Jasper watched her; the conflict she faced was clearly weighing on her. "I'd be happy to listen" he said. She smiled at him "I appreciate that, but this conversation is really one that I need to have with Bell. You understand that, right?" she asked. He nodded "I do" he sighed. He didn't have a sibling like she did, but he did have Monty, who was close enough. There were things he told Monty that he didn't tell anyone else, so he could understand where she was coming from. "The thing is, I don't need a dad anymore, and you know what I mean?" she looked at him. He nodded "None of us do, we learned to take care of ourselves and each other, because we had to." Octavia chewed on her lower lip "why should I give him a chance?" she asked. Jasper snorted "you shouldn't, he doesn't deserve it" he replied "but holding the past against him only cheats you" he told her. He'd learned that with Maya. After he lost her, he spiraled out of control and nearly lost everyone he cared about, including the 100, who had become his family. "I know it's not quite the same, but I had a really hard time forgiving Clarke for killing Maya, but it nearly cost me everything" he told her. "The past will haunt you in ways that you cannot imagine, so take your time and think about it, but also think of your baby" he told her. She nodded "I will, thank" she sighed. "I just need to be alone for a while, do you mind?" she asked. He shook his head "Do you need anything else before I leave?" he asked. She shook her head "Just a little sleep" she grinned "I didn't sleep well at Mount Weather." Jasper nodded and rose to his feet "You know where to find me if you need anything" he helped her to her feet. She nodded "I do, and thanks" she sighed kissing his cheek. After he left, she locked the door behind him.

She was on her way to bed when she head Rory crying. She walked into Rory's room and found her niece standing up in her crib, real tears running down her cheeks. "Dada" she sobbed sadly. "I need to talk to your dada too" she said pulling Rory out of the crib and into her arms. She walked to the living room and sat down on the couch, Rory sitting in her lap. "You're lucky" she told the little girl "you have a daddy who would do anything for you" she smiled playing with the curls in Rory's hair. Rory grinned "dada" she spoke excitedly and began jumping up and down in Octavia's lap. Octavia turned her head to see Bellamy padding into the room.

He came around the couch and sat down next to Octavia. Rory dove into his arms "Hello princess" he said kissing her cheek and settling her in his lap, placing his other arm around his sister's shoulder. Rory grinned and snuggled against him. Octavia looked at her "she's so lucky to have a dad like you" she sighed. He smiled at her "I learned how to be the dad I am from taking care of you" he told her softly. "That wasn't your job" she looked at him sadly "it was Kane's" Bellamy pulled her closer to him "true, but that was a long time ago O, he was a different person back then. Everything was black and white for him. He didn't see the gray areas." She looked at him "if he was your dad, would you give him a chance?" she asked. "A year ago, I'd have said hell no" he told her "but I see him with Rory and with Clarke. He's different" Bellamy looked at her. "But you have to decide for yourself if you can forgive him" he told her. "I'm not saying you have to run to his open arms and call him daddy" Bellamy looked at her "but maybe give him a chance, be friends first. He can still be your baby's grandfather without being your dad" he told her. "And grandparents are good to have" he grinned "they babysit so you can have child-free time." Octavia snorted "Really?" she rolled her eyes. Bellamy laughed "I love my kids, but I also love my wife" he told her "and I love sleeping with my wife, that's hard to do when you have babies around." Octavia shook her head "you are a terrible person" she scoffed. He grinned "someday, you're going to find a guy who you will feel that way about" he told her "and you'll be grateful for grandparents who babysit." She looked and him and shook her head "I make no promises" she laughed "but I will think about it." He squeezed her hand "that's all I expect. I will honor whatever decision you make." She laid her head on his shoulder "thanks Bell" she sighed softly "and thanks for being the dad Marcus Kane couldn't be bothered to be." He smiled lovingly at her "My sister, my responsibility" he kissed her cheek "I love you O, and I would do it all over again, even with all that we've been through." 


	29. Chapter 29

Bellamy crawled back into bed beside Clarke after getting Rory and Octavia settled for the night. "Everything okay?" she asked. He nodded "Rory wanted some snuggle time with daddy, and O was thinking about Kane." Clarke rolled onto her side to face him "How is she handling the fact that he is her father?" Clarke asked. "She's pretty angry that he didn't do more to stop them from killing our mom" he answered "and she doesn't understand why he didn't do more." Clarke looked at him "and you?" she asked. He shrugged "I don't know. I mean he made some good points, but a part of me is as angry as she is" he admitted. "And yet you didn't deck him" Clarke mused. He half-grinned "have you seen him with Rory?" he asked her. She nodded "He spoils her rotten" she sighed "just like grandma." Bellamy laughed "that he does" he agreed "which is what I told O. He may be a failure as a father, but he'll be a great grandfather." Clarke nodded "and we like grandparents" Clarks said. "Oh yes we do" he agreed dropping a kiss on her lips. "You know if you get the hospital built in time, Kane and Abby will be staying her for an extended period, right?" she asked. He nodded "Ill check with O, but they can use her cabin if they want" he said. Clarke shrugged "as long as she doesn't care."

Bellamy wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her as close as her growing stomach would allow. He traced a path on her stomach "Are they awake?" he asked. She shook her head "they are blessedly quiet at the moment" she replied. "Hey you in there" he spoke into her stomach "wake up." Clarke shook her head "Stop Bell" she chortled "when they sleep I sleep." He grinned "But when they are awake its play time" he whispered huskily against her neck. "You'd better enjoy play time while you can" Clarke murmured wrapping her arms around his neck "because pretty soon I'm going to be a beached whale" she rolled her eyes. "A beautiful beached whale" he corrected her " and I fully intend to enjoy play time" he replied claiming her lips in a searing kiss.

Raven was finally awake after sleeping for what seemed like hours. "Well look who finally woke up" Roan grinned at her. He was sitting in bed a baby in each arm. "Having a man to man talk with you boys?" she inquired, rolling onto her side. "I was telling them that if they wanted to eat they had to be a little louder" he retorted. She shook her head and pulled herself to a sitting position. "Give em here" she grinned. Roan handed first Theo, then Jacob to her. The boys latched on to her breasts and began feeding immediately. "What did I miss?" she asked. He filled her in on Bellamy's talk with the group. "A hospital?" she asked "and a greenhouse and a well? That's ambitious." Roan nodded "But if he can pull it off, Clarke wont have to go to Mount Weather and he wont have to choose to stay here with Octavia or go to Mount Weather with Clarke." She sighed "does that mean you will be gone a lot?" she asked. He nodded "Probably" he replied "You can get Clarke over here, she will need to learn how to work with more than one baby at a time anyway." Raven grinned "True, and they do owe us" she declared. Roan laughed "its time we started collecting on that debt." Raven choked back a laugh. "What?" Roan asked looking at her. "I was just wondering how you feed three babies at the same time?" she chortled. Roan shook his head and laughed "really?" he rolled his eyes at her "I think you've had too much sleep." She smiled "maybe, but since it seems we have children who actually sleep at night, and you will be busy during the day…" she gazed at him. "I like the way you think" he whispered huskily against her lips; but first" he said taking Theo and Jacob, who had fallen asleep at her breast "these two need to go back to their own bed." He returned a few minutes later "now where were we?" he grinned dropping a soft kiss on her lips. "Right about here" Raven said wrapping her arms around his neck and drawing herself up to his chest. "I think you might be right" he sighed wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer.

The next morning, several rovers pulled up and about thirty people piled out of the cars, including Marcus Kane. Bellamy and Roan glanced at each other "Is Abby here?" Bellamy asked him. Kane shook his head "No, she stayed behind at Mount Weather. Is it okay that I'm here?" he asked. Bellamy shrugged "The more, the merrier but O didn't know you were coming. I just don't want her to be caught off guard" he replied. "If you want to start, Roan will fill you in. I need to talk to O" Bellamy sprinted off in the direction of the house. "Welcome" Roan nodded at Kane "If you want to get everyone together, I'll fill you in on Bellamy's plan." Kane rounded the men from Mount Weather up, while Harper got the residents of the settlement. Everybody who wasn't handy with a hammer or a shovel was put to work preparing lunch and dinner for the workers. Only Clarke, Octavia and Raven were excluded from participating in any of the activities going on. Bellamy ran back down the hill nodding for Roan to continue when he paused to wait for him. "Bellamy and I realize this is an ambitious project, but we know you are all completely capable of doing this. You may take bathroom and water breaks, but do not just stop working for long periods of time. Lunch and dinner will be provided. The only people who you will not see down here working are Clarke, Octavia and Raven, for obvious reasons. We will sort you out according to the project you will be working on shortly."

He stepped down next to Bellamy "everything okay?" he asked. Bellamy nodded and looked at Kane "you can stay in Octavia's cabin while you're here, but she isn't ready to see you yet, so if you could steer clear of the house that would be great" he told him. "I understand" Kane said "I will not bother her. Thank you for your hospitality." Bellamy nodded and together the three of them divided the workers into teams. Bellamy took one team to his house to get them started. Kane took another team to start on the hospital and Roan took the last team to work on the greenhouse and well. They had worked for what seemed like hours when someone called them for lunch. Lunch was a hearty stew with what some bread scavenged from Mount Weather and water. "Are you planning on finishing all of this?" Kane asked Bellamy while they are lunch. He shook his head "my goal is to finish the hospital, the well and the addition to the house in the next few months. I know a greenhouse is needed, but we need the hospital for Octavia and Clarke sooner rather than later." Kane nodded "I get that. Have you considered getting help from the ark?" he asked. Bellamy's mouth twisted "I have" he answered "but if I run into Harlo, we probably won't get much help. Kane chuckled "I may not be the best person to go there either" he agreed "Perhaps you could go?" he looked at Roan questioningly. "We could send the girls to the Ark" Roan suggested "Just because they can't be down here helping doesn't mean they can't be helpful" he pointed out. "True, we could send Jasper with Octavia in one Rover and Raven and Clarke in the other. Harper can stay with the boys and Rory" Bellamy agreed. "She could handle them for four hours" Roan agreed. The two of them looked to Kane for his input "Sounds good to me" he said. "I say go for it."

Bellamy called for Jasper and Harper asking them to go up to the house and get the girls from the house. Once they' all arrived Bellamy filled them in on the plan. "Why do I have to go Bell?" Octavia asked him "what if I run into Harlo?" she asked. Bellamy looked at her "You know the plan. He doesn't talk to you until he talks to me first, which is why Jasper is going to go along with you" he told her. Then he looked at Jasper "If he tries to talk to her, deck him." Jasper grinned and nodded "I can do that" he said. Kane watched the exchange; clearly his daughter and grandson were in good hands." Roan turned to Raven and Clarke, "Do you want Harper to ride with you and the kids or stay here with them?" he asked them. "Rory just went down for a nap, so I say let her stay here with them" Clarke answered looking to raven. Raven shrugged "the boys just ate, so they should be good for a few hours." Roan nodded "If you need anything Harper you can come get us. Bellamy and I will check on you in a little bit" They loaded up in the rovers with Jasper driving one and Raven the other "Bring as many people back as you can load in the rovers" Bellamy instructed kissing her softly "and please be careful" he pleaded with Clarke. "I'll be fine" she told him, stop worrying about me and get back to work" she told him softly "I'll be back in a few hours." He looked to Raven "Take care of her" he commanded. Raven nodded "I will" she promised. Roan chuckled walking up to give Raven a kiss, "Go" he grinned "I'll keep the worrywart occupied. "Good luck with that" she returned. "I love you" he whispered against her lips. "I love you too" she returned "Now get back to work." He stepped away from the rover "yes boss" he chuckled.

Clarke grinned at Raven "I'm surprised Bellamy even let me leave camp" she sighed. Raven chuckled "he does worry about you, doesn't he?" she shook her head. "And its far worse now that I am pregnant" she sighed shaking her head. "That's our Bellamy" Raven grinned "when he loves somebody, he loves them hard." Clarke smiled "I love him to death, but he does need to stop worrying" she sighed. "Try telling him that" Raven snorted. "I gave that fight up a long time ago" she laughed. "Harper should get a lot of birth control today" Raven chuckled. Clarke grinned "She does have all three of them" she chortled. They lapsed into a companionable silence for a while before Clarke broke it "What happens if we run into Harlo?" she asked. "You heard Bellamy" Raven answered "he talks to Octavia before he talks to Bellamy, deck him." Clarke snorted "I'm fairly certain, my over protective husband will not be happy if I pick a fight when I am out to here" she shook her head, holding her hands out to where her belly rounded out. "That's probably true" she agreed.

Halfway on the ride to the ark Clarke's legs began to cramp. "Are you okay?" Raven asked her noticing the wince on her face. "I just need to stretch my legs" Clarke answered. "I don't see many four hour car rides in your future" Raven looked over at her. "It's probably a good thing he's building a hospital" Clarke nodded in agreement. Clarke winced again, Raven looked over at her "okay, what's really wrong?" she asked. Clarke shook he head "it's probably just the babies moving around" Clarke said blowing a shaky breath. Raven was unconvinced "when we get to the ark, you need to go to med bay" she told Clarke "just to make sure everything is okay." Clarke shook her head "I'm fine Raven" she sighed. Raven pinned an authoritative stare at her "humor me" she replied "Or I'll be forced to tell Bellamy." Clarke glanced at the determination on Raven's face "ok fine, I'll go to med bay" she sighed. Satisfied, Raven turned her attention back to the road in front of her.

Thirty minutes later they pulled into the ark. Raven stopped the rover and called out for one of the children playing to go find Dr. Jackson. She didn't trust Clarke to take herself to med bay. "You sent for me?" Jackson came out of the ark. With Abby at Mount Weather and Clarke at the settlement, the ark needed a doctor so Jackson lived in the ark now. Raven looked around. It had been a long time since she'd been here. They had done a lot to make it homier by adding outside cabins, gardens, even a stickball field, which was full of youngsters. "Can you take Clarke to check her out?" Raven nodded in Clarke's direction "She's seven months pregnant with triplets and the ride has been rough on her." Clarke sighed "She's just being a worrywart, like somebody else I know" Clarke protested glowering at Raven. Who merely grinned back at her? "Maybe" Jackson said "but let's go find out. I really don't want Bellamy breathing down my neck for not taking care of his wife." Clarke snorted "he isn't that bad" she declared. "He would be if I let something happen to you or your babies" Jackson countered. Clarke sighed, Bellamy was a wee bit overprotective "Ok ok I'm coming" she grumbled.

While Clarke was with Jackson, Raven had Jasper round everybody up while she kept an eye on Octavia who had come face to face with Harlo for the first time since he snuck off in the night. Harlo stared at her rounded abdomen not really saying anything at all. Octavia looked at him, but from her current position, Raven couldn't read her expression. She moved to stand next to Octavia, glaring down at Harlo. He shifted uncomfortably, then mumbled something and started walking away. Raven cleared her throat and he stopped "turn around" she commanded. He slowly turned to face her "you will be coming to the settlement today to help us build some things we need built" she told him "but the rules have not changed. You may not talk to or be around Octavia until you have spoken to her brother and her father" she told him. "Father?" he gulped, his face becoming pale. "Yes, her father, Marcus Kane" Raven let that sink in before she continued "are we clear on that?" she asked him. He nodded silently, fear evident in his eyes "Now go stand over there" she pointed in the direction far away from them "When we leave you'll ride in my rover." Octavia let out a deep breath "thanks:" she said "I wasn't sure what to say to him." Raven glanced at her "he's not worth a second of your time Octavia" she spoke softly "even if he is the father of your baby. He ran away like a common coward and doesn't deserve any respect at all. You owe him nothing!" she told Octavia. Jasper, who had seen and heard the last few minutes, came to stand beside Octavia. "Are you okay?" he asked taking her hand. She nodded and squeezed his hand. Jasper glared at Harlo, hoping the gutless coward would give him a reason to deck him. It appeared however, he had been effectively sorted out by Raven.

Raven convened the group recruiting others to come help out at the settlement. She managed to round up fifteen more people who were willing to help, which pretty much filled up the rovers. "Get packed, you'll be there for a few days. And be warned people, you are returning to a more primitive atmosphere then you have here on the ark." Many of the volunteers wanted to get off the ark, perhaps permanently; Raven told them they could probably stay if they were so inclined to do so. "Everybody loads up" she commanded "I need to get Clarke and we'll be going on our way." Raven walked toward the ark the same time Jackson was coming out "Clarke won't be making the trip back with you" he told her. "Everything alright?" she asked. He nodded "she and the babies are fine, but he BP is a little elevated and she has a lot of swelling. I'm prescribing bed rest until she delivers the babies" he explained. Raven nodded "Where is she?" Raven asked, knowing Clarke was not happy with this news. "I have Olga helping her get settled in the chancellors suite" he answered "and she is not very happy with me at the moment." Raven scoffed "I'll bet not" she agreed "I'll go talk to her."

Raven walked into the chancellors suite to find a very disgruntled Clarke "you heard?" she sighed. Raven nodded "Jackson told me. Are you okay with this?" she asked. "Do I have a choice?" she sighed. "I'm going to go with no" Raven snorted. Clarke chewed her bottom lip "What about Rory?" she asked. "I imagine Bellamy will be right back here tomorrow with your daughter in tow, so try to rest today. And bright side, you have running water and electricity" she attempted to brighten the situation. Clarke scowled "I guess" she sighed, unshed tears shining in her eyes. Raven hugged her "It's only for a little bit" Raven soothed "and if I know Bellamy, he'll be here first thing tomorrow morning." Olga stood by the bed glancing at Clarke expectantly "I think your nursemaid is waiting for you" Raven grinned. Clarke shook her head, but walked obediently toward the bed. Olga settled her bed, propping her feet up. She placed a cup of water and a plate of food by the bed and with a squeeze of Clarke's hand and a kind smile walked toward the door. "I'll take good care of her" Olga told Raven as she passed her. Raven smiled "I know you will" she replied "Thank you." Raven walked to the bed and sat down on the edge "Take care of those babies" she ordered "I'll make sure your house stays in one piece." Clarke scoffed "Thanks, watch out for Octavia too." Raven nodded "we have to go, do you need anything?" Clarke shook her head, holding back the tears that Raven knew were there "its okay" she said hugging her friend "I'll see you and your babies in a couple of months." Clarke nodded, still not saying anything "I'll let Bellamy know what's going on" she told Jackson who had come into the room. "Okay, we'll make sure she is taken care of" he told her. With a smile and a wave to Clarke, Raven left the room and headed for the rover.


	30. Chapter 30

Bellamy watched as the rovers pulled into the settlement and both of them came to a halt. A lot of people exited the vehicles, most of them he knew from spending time in the ark with them. Upon seeing Harlo his eyes narrowed into little slits, but then he noticed who was not among the people piling out of the rovers. His gaze shifted to Raven "where's Clarke?" he asked concern etched into his voice. "Dr. Jackson put her on bedrest until the babies are born" she replied. He stood up straighter "Is she okay?" he asked. Raven nodded "Angry, upset, but yeah she's okay" Raven assured him "Jackson said she had some swelling and an elevated blood pressure. Apparently, these things are common when women are pregnant with multiples. Olga is staying with her in the chancellor's suite." She could tell he was not satisfied with her opinion of Clarke's condition "I swear she is okay. I wouldn't have left her is there was something wrong" she took his hand in hers. "I know," he sighed "I just...I should be there" he spoke softly. "So go" Roan, who had also noticed Clarke's absence, spoke from behind them. "Kane and I and can handle things here." Bellamy sighed "Octavia will" he began, only to be interrupted by Raven "be fine" she assured him "Roan and I are here, so is Jasper, and let's not forget Kane" she told Bellamy. Bellamy did not look convinced. "Where's Clarke?" Octavia asked walking over to the group, followed by Jasper and Kane.

Jasper and Octavia had already loaded up in the rovers and were unaware of the situation with Clarke. "At the ark" Raven answered "Jackson put her on bed rest until the babies are born." Kane looked at her "Is she okay, do we need to call Abby?" he asked. Raven shook her head, "just some swelling and elevated blood pressure. Jackson thinks she needs to stay off her feet, rest and be close to med bay just in case. "Octavia looked at Bellamy "What are you still doing here?" she asked him. "I need to be close to you for when you go into labor" he told her. "No you don't," she said pulling him into a hug "I know you think that, and I love you for it, but you need to go to her. I have Raven and Roan and Jasper" she told him. "And me" Kane spoke from behind her. Octavia sighed "and him" she agreed softly, with less certainty. "Go be with your wife. We'll take care of Rory and the house." Bellamy looked uncertain "I will send one of the men back to Mount Weather for Abby. She can help take care of Rory" Kane told him "Go take care of Clarke, you know she won't rest until you are there" Raven urged. Bellamy shot them a grateful look "thanks" he said to all of them "I'll do that." Raven smiled at him "I'll put some things together for her" she said and headed up to Bellamy's house. "Go" Roan Commanded "We have this, take care of your wife and children." Bellamy looked at Octavia "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked her. She nodded "I'll be fine Bell, I promise" she replied squeezing his hands in hers.

He looked at Kane "Can I have a word?" he asked. Kane nodded and followed him to where they would be just out of earshot from everybody else. "Harlo is not to be around Octavia, until he talks to me, and since I won't be here, I guess he'll need to talk to you" he told him. "He may not want to talk to me" Kane murmured, his tone becoming hard "when I'm done with him, he may wish he was talking to you." Bellamy grinned, that may be a good thing "and don't push Octavia. She'll come to you when she's ready" he told her. Kane nodded "I will be patient and gentle with her" he promised. "Be there when the baby is born" Bellamy told him "she'll tell you she doesn't need it, but she does. She is not as tough as she likes to act." Kane looked him in the eyes "I will take care of Octavia" he promised "at least as good as you would." Bellamy was still uncertain, but he knew he belonged, and that was with his wife "Okay" he sighed "will you be okay with Rory until Abby gets here?" he asked. Kane nodded "I'll be fine. She's asleep at the moment and by the time she wakes up Abby will be close." Bellamy exhaled "I'm sorry, I don't know why I asked that" he sighed. Kane smiled at him "It's okay, you're concerned, I get it" he touched Bellamy's shoulder "Go take care of Clarke, and we'll be fine here." He nodded "Okay" he said and walked back to the rover. Raven returned, followed by Roan who carried two cases of clothes for Clarke, Bellamy and the babies. They loaded the cases into the rover and waited for him. "You know where to find me if you need anything" he said pulling Octavia into a hug "I'm sorry I won't be here when you go into labor" he said softly. "It's okay Bell, you can meet your nephew when you come back" she whispered "I love you big brother." He smiled "I love you too" he said "don't name him until I get back" he told her stepping away. She nodded "If you need me, I'll be at the ark" he looked at Roan. Roan nodded "tell he we love her" Raven added "and good luck." They watched as Bellamy drove away in the rover. "Ok everybody back to work" Roan commanded before looking at Octavia "Will you stay with Raven and the kids until Abby gets here?" he asked her. She nodded "Okay. If you need anything, you let us know" he told her "day or night." She nodded "I will, thank" she smiled at them.

Bellamy finally arrived at the ark around midnight. It was dark and quiet, but the gates were open when he arrived. Jackson stepped out of the shadows as Bellamy began to unload the rover. "I figured it would be sooner, rather than later when you showed up" he laughed. Bellamy nodded "you know me well" he replied. "Where is she?" he asked. "Chancellor's suite" Jackson said reaching for one of the cases Bellamy carried. "Thanks" Bellamy said, following him into the ark. They entered the suite to find Olga sleeping on the couch. Bellamy stopped and covered the older lady up with the blanket laying across the top of the couch before following Jackson into the bedroom. Clarke lay on her side, sleeping. He could tell by the line of dried tears on her cheeks she'd been crying. Jackson put the case he was carrying down and backed out of the room as silently as he had entered.

Bellamy closed the door to the bedroom and walked over to the bed, he laid down on the bed opposite Clarke. The bed lowered with his weight, causing her to stir "Hi" he spoke softly when she opened her eyes. "You're here" she sighed wrapping her arms around his neck laying her head on his chest. "Where else would I be?" he asked wrapping his arms around her. "Where's Rory?" she asked looking around. "Probably in grandma's loving arms right about now" he replied. "Kane sent someone to Mount Weather to get her, so she could stay with Rory." He looked down at her "Are you okay?" he asked her. "I am now" she replied "Jackson said this is just a precaution, but I was scared for a little bit" she admitted. "How long are you staying?" she asked. "As long as you are" he answered. "But the settlement…" she began. He put a finger against her lips "have Kane and Roan, plus an army of people to get things done" he told her. "After the babies are here and you can all travel, we're going to go back home, until then I'm here with you" he finished kissing her softly. "What about Octavia?" She asked. "She has an army too, and Kane is there. He will look out for her" Bellamy answered. "I'm glad you're here" she sighed against his chest. "Here is exactly where I need to be" he said "you, and our babies and Rory, that what matters" he looked into her eyes "everything and everyone else is secondary to that." She lifted her head to meet his eyes "I love you" she sighed. "Not as much as I love you" he countered kissing her "now go back to sleep or Jackson might make me sleep in the other room" he said. "That would not go well for him" Clarke sighed laying her head on his chest. "Not it would not" he agreed wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

Abby arrived at the settlement in the wee hours of the morning. Kane sat on the porch waiting for her "Sorry, had to take care of something" she said sitting down beside him. "Is Clarke going to be ok?" he asked her. Abby nodded "I talked to Jackson before I left. He was concerned because of her BP and the amount of swelling. He felt it was safer to bench her then to let her ride another four hours in the car." Kane sighed "that's good to hear" he said. "Is Bellamy here?" Abby asked. "No, he took off the minute everybody else got back. My guess is he is already at the ark with her now" he replied. "So, it was just you and Octavia for a few hours?" she asked. "And Rory" he said. "Octavia put her to bed then went to her room. I don't know if she is asleep or not. I promised Bellamy I would not push her, so I'm letting her take the lead." Abby held his hands "Well it sounds like you got his seal of approval since he left two of the most important people in his life in your care" she grinned. "He also left me to deal with the coward who got her pregnant and took off" Kane murmured. "Harlo is here?" Abby asked. Kane nodded "Raven made him come help build things, she's going to make him pay with blood, sweat and tears for all the things he's never going to do for his child" he chortled.

Abby shook her head and grinned "the kids have become quite the family" she laughed. "Oh and I did I mention before Rory went to bed, Jasper, Monty and Harper stayed here with Octavia?" he asked. "They didn't say as much, but I know they were doing their best to make sure she was okay with me being here with her." Abby chuckled "Are you public enemy number one?" she asked laughing. He grinned, "Actually I think I'm number two" he countered "second only to the scum who got her pregnant than took off in the middle of the night." Abby held his hand in hers "it's not personal, they are just looking out for her like they have since we sent them down here" she told him. "I can't say I don't deserve some of that" he sighed "I should have done more for her and Bellamy on the ark, but I was as big a coward as the guy who got her pregnant and left her" he sighed. "and I should have stood by Jake" she turned to look at him "but I didn't, and you didn't, so we start now by doing for them what we should have done years ago" she told him. "That starts with being there for her now. It won't be the same having you here when she goes into labor, not when she would prefer her brother; but he is where he needs to be and you are here. You can't erase the past, but you can put it behind you and create a future" she told him, "that starts by being here now and being what she needs when she needs it." He smiled at her "I don't deserve you" he whispered leaning in to claim her lips. "And yet, here I am" she smiled at him "aren't you lucky?" He leaned in closer to her "that I am" he agreed.

The screen door opened and they turned to see Octavia holding a sobbing Rory. "She usually sits up with Bell for a while at night" Octavia told them, but he's not here and I can't get her to calm down." Abby stood up and took Rory from her aunt "How's grandma's girl?" she cooed. Rory stiffened and cried louder "dada dada dada" she sobbed as real tears ran down her cheek. "Let me try" Kane stood up and took her from Abby. Rory still sobbed, but she began to calm down as Kane placed her against his chest and patted her back. Eventually, she stopped crying and was lulled to sleep, her head nestled in the crook of his neck. Octavia watched the two of them, Bellamy was right, he was a good grandpa. "Night time is daddy time" Octavia told them "it's a thing Bell does with her, it drives Clarke nuts, but Rory lives for it." Abby wrapped an arm around her waist "Are you going to be okay?" she asked her. Octavia nodded "I wanted Bell here, but Clarke needs him more" she sighed "he told me I couldn't name the baby until he got back though" she laughed. "Is Clarke okay?" she asked Abby. Abby nodded "Anytime you are pregnant with more than one baby there are risks. With three, like Clarke has her body is more taxed and she needs to rest more." Octavia snorted "Clarke doesn't rest" she chortled. "She does now" Abby countered "rather she wants to or not."


	31. Chapter 31

Clarke woke up very early the next morning and stared up at the ceiling. "What's wrong?" Bellamy rolled over and looked at her. She shook her head, but said nothing. "You miss her, huh?" he asked sitting up next to her. Clarke nodded "yeah, I do" she sighed. "I can go get her today" he said. "Why, I wont be able to take care of her" Clarke grumbled "I'm stuck in bed remember?" He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close "I'll be here to do the things you cant" he told her. She looked down and rolled her head. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded "my back hurts" "Lean up" Bellamy shifted in bed so that he was positioned behind her and began massaging her lower back. "OH" she groaned as he found the spot that bothered her most. Bellamy continued to work his magic on her back until he felt the muscles release under his fingers. "Thank you" she leaned back into his chest and laid her head on his shoulder "Today is her birthday" Clarke sighed "She should be here with us." He kissed her cheek "I will go get her and bring her back" he whispered into her ear. "We'll have a party, just the three of us." Clarke grinned "Don't you mean six?" Clarke asked rubbing her stomach. "You realize we're going to double the size of our family in a few weeks, right?" she asked. He grinned "I do, and everything will be just fine" he answered. They lapsed into a comfortable silence and before too long Bellamy could tell by Clarke's breathing she had drifted off laying against his chest "I love you my princess" he whispered into her hair before he gently lowered her to the bed and pulled her into his arms.

Abby woke up to find Kane trying to settle Rory, who was and had been fussy for several hours. "She misses her mommy and daddy" she said watching him with her. "Today is her first birthday, you know" Abby told him. "Well happy birthday princess" he grinned at her. "You should take her to them" Kane suggested "she misses them." Abby nodded, I was thinking that. Maybe I'll take Octavia, Raven and the boys. We can throw her a little party." Kane nodded in agreement "The sun will be up soon, you should probably get packed soon if you are going to go" Kane told her. Abby watched him with Rory "you're pretty good with her" she smiled at him. "I'm a poor substitute for daddy" he countered. Abby smiled at that "you would have been a good dad you know" she told him, "and you'll make an excellent grandpa" she said standing up to kiss him. "If she lets me" he sighed, thinking of Octavia. "She will" Abby said confidently "just give her some time" she caressed his hand softly. "I'm going to pack some clothes for her, so she can stay with mommy and daddy. You two have fun while I'm gone" she told him. He nodded "did you hear that?" he grinned at Rory "grandma is taking you to mommy and daddy." Rory chortled happily and began chanting "dada dada"

Octavia watched from the bedroom door "that's her favorite word" she spoke quietly. Kane turned to see her "which word?" he asked. "Dada" Octavia replied, she it totally daddy's girl. Rory spotted Octavia and dived toward her. "Hold on there princess" he chuckled walking toward Octavia to hand her off. "Good morning baby girl" Octavia cooed to Rory who now snuggled against her chest. "Are you going to go see mommy and daddy?" she asked. Rory grinned again and began chanting mama and dada over and over again. "Do you mind if Abby and I stay here after she you get back?" he asked her. Octavia shrugged "whatever you want" she said, "its Bell's house." He watched her hold her niece, "Are you okay to hold her?" he asked "she's not too heavy?" Octavia nodded her head "she's fine" Octavia answered "thanks though." Kane looked at her thoughtfully "you could stay with them at the ark if you wanted to" he said. She shook her head "I want my son to be born right here, in his home, not on that ship" she declared. "Sorry, I just wanted you to know if you wanted to be with Bellamy you could" Kane apologized. Octavia glanced at him "I appreciate that, but that place was never home for me. This is home, this land, this house, my cabin, and that's where I want my son to be born" she told him. "I'm sorry I didn't do more to help you" he looked at her sadly. She shrugged "we all make choices, some of them we end up regretting, but I did okay. I had Bellamy and I learned how to be strong. In the end, being strong is what helped us survive down here, so who knows, maybe it was a good thing." She looked up at him "you don't have to keep apologizing" she told him "I don't know what kind of relationship you and I will end up having, but I don't want to focus on the past, so lets just leave it there and see what happens in the future." Kane nodded "Ok," he agreed. "I need to go get changed for the trip to the ark, can you take her?" she asked handing Rory to him. He nodded taking Rory into his arms, She whined a little bit, but he placed her against his chest and patted her back until she calmed down. "You're good with her" Octavia spoke softly. "I thought I would be terrible with kids" Kane confessed, "and then Clarke had Rory, who loved her grandma very much and I realized kids weren't so bad after all." Octavia scoffed "wait until your grandson pulls and all-nighter, then you might change your mind" she laughed. "I'm going to go, tell Abby I'll be ready in about fifteen minutes" she requested before turning to leave. Kane watched her leave, he may have been a terrible father to her when she was growing up, but he was going to make up for that starting by sorting out the bastard that got her pregnant and left in the middle of the night…today. "Everything alright?" Abby appeared in the doorway noticing his angry look. He nodded "I was just talking to Octavia and I realized that I needed to sort out Harlo today" he told her. "Better you than Bellamy I'm sure" Abby commented. Kane snorted "I wouldn't bet on that" he growled.

An hour later, Raven with her boys, Octavia, Abby and Rory were in the rover headed for the ark. All but Rory would return later that day. In the meantime, the workers had already started on the projects around the settlement. "How did Rory do last night?" Raven asked. "Not that great" Abby replied "we managed to settle her down for a little bit, but she definitely misses her mommy and daddy." Raven nodded "she would, she is their everything, especially Bellamy's" she laughed. "Boy is she going to be in for a shock when Clarke has the babies" Octavia murmured. "I'll think they'll all be in shock" Abby laughed "They are literally doubling their family."

Raven agreed "it's going to be tough with three babies and a toddler" she said "how long are you and Kane planning on staying?" she asked. Abby looked at Octavia "that kind of depends on you" she said. "Me?" Octavia looked at her "why me?" Abby nodded "I want to be here with you guys, to be near my grandbabies. All of them" she looked pointedly at Raven "but Kane doesn't want you to be uncomfortable."

Octavia shrugged "I really don't care if he is at the settlement" she said "I don't know that I will ever be the little girl he didn't have time to raise, but I've seen him with Rory. He's a good grandfather and the only one my son will ever have" she replied. Raven looked at her "who are you and what happened to Octavia?" she asked. Octavia grinned "I've been talking to Bellamy and Jasper a lot. They both made good points" she shrugged "besides; I can't let the past screw up my son's future." Abby looked at her "He's very excited you know" she said "about being a grandpa, but he's trying not to be too intrusive in your life." Octavia nodded in agreement "I know and I appreciate it" she answered. "Octavia is a Blake, it takes them a while to forgive and forget, but once they do…" she trailed off dodging a slap from Octavia. "What?" She asked innocently "you know it's true!" Octavia snorted "I Know no such thing" she denied, though her voice lacked conviction. In the driver's seat, Abby just shook her head.

Kane walked up to Roan in the field "which one of these young men is Harlo?" He asked. Roan pointed to a tall, young man working on the hospital. "Thanks" he said to Roan walking toward Harlo. He came to a stop in front of him "I would like a word with you" Kane told him. Harlo swallowed hard "now sir?" he asked. Kane nodded "now" he agreed. "Ah yes sir" he said and dropped the hammer he'd been holding to follow Kane. Kane walked a few feet away. Far enough to not be overheard, but close enough for their exchange to be seen by Roan in case things got heated. "I would like an explanation as to why you got my daughter pregnant and then ran out on her in the middle of the night" he told Harlo. "It was not my intention to get her pregnant or to run out on her" Harlo gulped. "And yet you did" Kane Pointed out "by leaving in the middle of the night no less. You snuck out like a common coward!" Kane spoke angrily "after promising Bellamy you would do the right thing." Kane shook his head "I just got scared" Harlo looked at Kane "I'm not ready to be a dad yet" he shrugged his shoulders "I didn't mean to hurt her." Kane sighed "so you just left, without even telling her or trying to fix things?" he implored. "I don't know how to fix things" Harlo protested "I don't want to be a father." Kane balled his fist, but took a step back, he closed his eyes and silently counted to ten "Even if you are not there for her and the baby, you are going to be a father. Nobody is asking you or even expecting you to show up, but I am telling you from experience if you walk away from this child, plan on staying away" he told Harlo. "And you damn sure better make it clear to Octavia that you leaving is on you, not her before you go." Harlo nodded, noting the steely glint in Kane's eyes. "I will do that" he swore "and I will not bother her or the baby after that." Kane looked at the boy disgustedly "Go back to work, and forget about Octavia for today, she isn't even here." Harlo scurried away like a deer spotting a hunter. Roan walked over to Kane as he arrived back on the hillside. "Everything alright?" he asked. Kane nodded "the bastard is not even going to step up" he spat out "do you know how bad I wanted to hit him?" he swore. "I can imagine" Roan grinned "Bellamy would have by the way" he laughed. "I bet that hits pretty close to home" Roam murmured. "It does, but like Abby says I can't keep living in the past, I have to let it go." Roan grinned and handed him a hammer "Go hit something besides my workers" he chuckled. Kane laughed "you got it boss" he saluted and jogged off in the other direction.

Abby pulled the rover to a halt outside the ark just as Bellamy emerged from the building. "Everything ok?" he asked her when he reached the rover. She grinned "I have a special delivery for you" she said hopping out and opening the back door. "Dada dada" Rory practically dove out of the rover, squealing with joy. "Hi princess" he grinned catching her in his arms and pulling her tight against him "happy birthday" he said kissing her cheek. "She missed her daddy last night" Octavia told him after he helped her out of the rover. "Did she give you too many problems?" he asked Abby. "We didn't get a lot of sleep, but Kane managed to calm her down. "Mommy will be happy to see you" he told Rory "she woke up in the middle of the night worrying about you." Abby walked around to take Jacob from Raven so she could bring Theo out, then the group walked into the ark. "How is Clarke?" Abby asked Bellamy "upset, tired and bored but she is more rested and her blood pressure has stabilized now that Jackson ordered bed rest" Bellamy answered. "She'll be happy to see you guys, especially this little girl." Rory chortled as Bellamy threw her up in the air and caught her in his arms.

"Oh mommy" Bellamy called as they entered the chancellor's suite "somebody is here to see you." Clarke grinned as Rory toddled into the room "my baby girl" she grinned. Rory laughed and dropped to all fours and crawled to the bed. Clarke reached down and picked her up "Hi princess" she cooed "mommy missed you." Abby walked into the room, "she missed you too" she said, sitting on the bed next to Clarke. "Are you okay?" Abby asked Clarke. She nodded "I guess, you know I wanted my kids to be born at home, not here on the ark." Abby pushed a stray hair off Clarke's forehead "I know, but you can take your babies home and raise them there" she assured Clarke. Clarke heard a baby cry "Is that Theo?" she asked. Raven walked into the room "yep," she said sitting on the other side of the bed next to Clarke "haven't we been here before?" she looked over at her. Clarke snorted "I think we have. Not that I'm complaining, but what are all of you doing here?" she asked. "We're having a birthday party"" Abby stood up, we're here to have a party for someone" she said "I'm going to see what I can scrounge up for food and drink." Bellamy grinned "whoever could that be?" he asked moving into the spot Abby had vacated. Rory dived toward him. He caught her in his arms and brought him against his chest. She laid her head on his chest and sighed audibly "daddy missed you too, princess" he whispered against her hair.

"She'll probably be asleep before the party even begins" Octavia entered the room "make up for the sleep she didn't get last night." Clarke turned her head to Bellamy and eyed him knowingly. He smiled at her but said nothing. "Now where have I seen this before?" she asked seeing the three of them on the bed together "only this time with a few extra bodies…" Bellamy got up, still holding Rory in his arms, "Are you doing okay?" he asked her. She nodded "don't worry about me, I'm fine. How is Clarke?" she asked. "About as you would expect" he shrugged "she wants to go home, but the doctor wont let her, so she's stuck here having the babies, rather than at home" he finished. "I get that, but she has to take care of the babies and you have to take care of her" Octavia told him "I'm okay." Bellamy cocked his head "and Kane?" he asked eyebrows arched. "He's not so terrible. He was great with Rory last night." Bellamy smiled sheepishly "Yeah, Clarke might have been right about me staying up with Rory every night" he grinned. "Might have been?" she drew back and looked at him "Don't tell her though, it'll go straight to her head" he fake whispered. "You realize I can hear you, right?" Clarke eyed him "and I wasn't going to say how right I was, but thanks for doing that" she laughed at him. "He walked back to where she lay on the bed "Sometimes even mommy knows best" he agreed kissing her softly. "Damn straight" she said before he kissed her again.

Abby returned with Jackson in tow "I hear there's going to be a birthday party here today?" he looked at them. "Assuming Clarke is okay to do that" Abby looked at him questioningly. "As long as she stays in bed, she should be fine" he agreed. I'll have some food brought in "Its good to see all of you" he told them. this place is really different with so few of us here" he told them. "There's plenty of room at the settlement" Bellamy told him. He smiled and nodded "I appreciate that, but I'm needed here. I'll be back in a little bit with your dinner. Abby, can you help with that?" he asked. Abby nodded and followed him out.


	32. Chapter 32

A couple of hours later. Bellamy and Clarke sat on the bed with Rory in between them playing with a wooden toy one of the earthborn women had made for her birthday. Octavia, Abby, Raven and the boys headed back to the settlement so they could get there before dark. Before they left. Olga assured Abby that she would take good care of Clarke. Bellamy talked to Abby, nodding toward Octavia. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Clarke was grateful to the combination of earthborn and arkadians who now called the Ark home for their love and care for her little family, but she missed her home. Bellamy sighed heavily "She's going to be alright" Clarke took his hand. He chewed his lower lip "I won't see her again until after…" he trailed off. "Kane and Abby will take care of her, and when you do see her again, you'll get to meet your nephew" she smiled at him. "And she will get to meet her nieces and nephews" he countered. "Nephews, plural?" Clarke grinned at him. "Yes, I've decided we are going to have two boys and a girl, even things out" he grinned at her. "And then we're done, right?" she looked him in the eye. "Yes dear" he agreed and kissed her softly.

They lapsed into a companionable silence, both of them watching Rory play "Do you think she's going to hate us because her birthday party was terrible?" he asked. Clarke laughed "don't worry daddy, she wont even remember it" she replied. He grinned sheepishly "I want her to be happy" he sighed. "You know as much as you want her to be happy, there are times in her life when she is going to be unhappy, and even you won't be able to fix that" she told him. He looked at her "You miss your dad, huh?" he asked running his thumb across her hand. She sighed "he would have been a great grandpa" she said. "Yeah, he would have" he agreed "and my mom would have been a great grandma" he said "but since neither of them are here, we have to focus on who is here" he said slinging his arm around her shoulder and pulling her close. "Is that why you are being so nice to Kane?" she asked. He laughed "I'm being nice to Kane because he is trying. Yes, he should have tried a long time ago, but I guess we have all changed a lot in the last five years" he replied.

Clarke snorted "yeah, five years ago I wanted to kill you, a lot!" she agreed. He laughed "the feeling was mutual, princess" he said "or maybe it was one of those things where we were fighting an instant attraction" he laughed "cause look where we are now." Clarke shook her head "on the verge of juggling three tiny babies and a toddler?" she arched her eyebrows "outnumbered is where we are" she chortled. "Maybe we can convince grandma to leave Mount Weather and come live close to us" he grinned. "Maybe, but we need to make sure Octavia is okay with that first" Clarke cautioned him. He nodded "I know, she'll come around" he said. Rory crawled up the bed to sit in Bellamy's lap "well hello princess" he said kissing the top of her head. She grinned "dada dada" she cooed leaning back against his chest. After a few minutes, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, "I think she missed her dada dada" Clarke grinned at him. "I think dada dada missed her" Bellamy returned ruffling her blonde hair.

Abby and the girls arrived back at the settlement just before dark. Roan and Kane emerged from Bellamy and Clarke's house to greet them. "Hello" Roan greeted Raven with a kiss as he took Theo from her. "How were Clarke and Bellamy?" Kane asked Abby. "They were good, missing Rory though. Bellamy was about thirty minutes away from coming here to get Rory. Clarke had a mommy moment and knew Rory was not doing well." Kane looked at her "will they be able to take care of her when Clarke goes into labor?" Kane asked. Abby nodded "The Earthborns on the ark were jumping at the chance to play nanny to Rory for them, though I doubt they will let her wander too far from them for a few days" Abby scoffed. "And vice versa" Octavia threw in "Rory practically dove into Bell's arms. She is definitely daddy's girl" she shrugged. Kane watched Octavia, every time he seen Rory with Bellamy, it reminded him of the father that he had chosen not to be. Abby watched the expression on his face and slipped his hand comfortingly into his. He squeezed her hand and smiled down at her, kissing he softly "Thank you" he spoke softly, pulling her closer. "I'm starving" Octavia declared yawning "and tired" she added. "Dinner is on the table at the house if you guys are ready to eat" he told them. "You don't have to tell me twice" Octavia declared heading toward the house. "We'll be right there" Abby called to her retreating back. "We'll see you guys later" she told Raven and Roan before walking with Kane to the house. "Did you talk to ?" she asked him. He nodded "he said he has no desire to be a father right now, the bastard" he swore angrily. "I told him he needs to tell her it isn't her fault and stay the hell away from her." Abby sighed "I'm sorry" she said "I know it's not what you wanted to happen" she looked at him. "If he doesn't want to be a father, then he needs to get the hell out and let someone in who is willing to do so" Kane spat out. "Like Jasper?" she grinned at him. Kane shrugged "She could do worse" he replied.

Roan had Theo in one arm and the other wrapped around Raven as they walked home "So, how is Clarke actually doing?" he asked her. Raven laughed, it was kind of sad that Roan knew better than Abby that Clarke was faking it. "She would leave the ark right now if Jackson would release her. She looks better though" Raven looked at him, "so maybe it's a good thing that she is there?" Roan asked. Raven nodded "I think so; the ark is probably the best place for her in case the babies need extra care or something." He grinned "at least this time she wont be in the radiation chamber" he shrugged. "True" Raven agreed. She stopped and looked down the hill "and look what we have achieved in a year" she sighed. Roan snorted "A year ago, if you would have told me our people could live like this, or that you and I would have these two, he looked down at the boys in their arms "I wouldn't have seen it. Clarke and Bellamy" he paused "they envisioned this. While they're gone, we'll help them to achieve it." Raven laughed "what?" he asked her. "You annoyed the hell out of me" she shook her head. He laughed and turned her back towards their house as they continued walking "I know" he confessed "and I have to admit it was fun." She just shook her head "fun, huh?" she scoffed "that's not exactly as I would put it…" she chuckled. "You know what is fun?" he asked kissing her softly. "Maybe you should show me what fun is" she sighed leaning against him. He grinned "challenge accepted" he replied kissing her again "right after I put these two to bed" he said taking Jacob into his other arm as they reached their house. "I'll see you in a few minutes" he whispered softly "I'll be waiting" she grinned, closing the door behind them.

Octavia sat on the porch looking at the night sky. She loved this time of night, but she missed the talks she and Bellamy had at these times. The screen door opened behind her and Kane walked out. "Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked. Octavia shrugged and scooted over to make room for him. "Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded "Yeah, I do this a lot. Sometimes I sit here with Bell or Jasper, or just alone. It's peaceful" she sighed. "You miss him" Kane murmured. She nodded "I do, but he is where he needs to be right now" she sighed. "I will take you to him tomorrow if you want to be there" Kane told her. She smiled "I appreciate the thought, but I don't want to have my baby there. The ark was never my home" she replied. He was quiet "I'm…" he began, but she cut him off "you don't have to keep apologizing" she smiled slightly at him "I have come to terms with the past; you need to do that too" she told him. "I'm trying" he whispered softly "but I see your life and what you had to go through and I wonder if I could have done more, made your life easier somehow" he finished. "We survived down here before any of you came down after us because of the life we lived" she told him. "Clarke, Bellamy, Raven and myself" she looked up at him "the life we lived was not always happy, but its what made us strong enough to survive being dropped here. Maybe you should have done more, probably could have, but in the end does it really matter what should have been done?" she asked him. He scoffed and shook his head "I guess not" he answered her question, "I just struggle with the weight of the past" he told her "I think about your mother. She would have loved being a grandmother" he sighed.

"Did you love her?" Octavia asked him. He looked sad "I…" he trailed off, the truth was he didn't, but their conversation was going so well. Octavia touched his hand, "its okay" she told him "I felt the same way about Harlo" she told him. "It was nothing serious, just temporary fun that spiraled into this" she said rubbing her rounded belly. "He wont be bothering you anymore" Kane told her in a steely voice "and if I had my way he would be banished to the ends of the earth, but" Octavia laughed "we're pretty much already there" she shook her head. Kane nodded "it would appear so" he agreed. "Its okay, I have a home here with Clarke and Bellamy, plus I have Raven and Roan" she told him. "And Jasper" Kane looked at her. She grinned "Jasper and I are just friends" she told him "we have been since the day we landed on earth" she told him. "I've seen the way he looks at you" Kane disagreed "you may be just friends now, but I wouldn't be surprised if you one day find yourselves seeing each other differently" he told her. She snorted "I'm done with guys" she shook her head "I should have listened to Bellamy when he told me to be careful, but I was a little pissed off at him." Kane grinned "you are a lot like your mother" he said. "My mother would kill me for acting like I did" she said. "Your mother would have understood" he told her, "Like you, she did what she needed to do so that you all survived. It wasn't because she enjoyed it." Octavia looked down "I know, but I should have been more careful and now my son is going to pay the price for it" she said sadly. "Your son will be just fine" he told her "among other things; he has an uncle who will protect him with his own life if necessary." Octavia smiled "and a set of grandparents who will make sure he has everything else he needs" she added. "I promise to be a better grandfather to your son, than I was a father to you" he told her solemnly. "I'll hold you to that" she replied. He chuckled "you do that" he smiled. A twig snapped in the darkness just before Jasper stepped into the light. "I'm going to get back to Abby" he said standing up "thanks for letting me sit with you." She smiled at him "you're welcome" she returned watching him walk into the house. "Everything okay?" Jasper asked sitting down beside her. She nodded "yeah, we were just talking" she replied.

"So, how is Clark?" he asked. "She's okay. She wants to be here, but the doctor doesn't think it is safe for her to travel" Octavia replied. "So Bellamy and Rory are going to stay there with her?" Jasper asked. "Yeah, they'll be home as soon as it is safe for the babies to travel" she replied. "I'm glad you're here, but shouldn't you be catching up on some sleep?" she asked him. The crews had been working from sunup to sundown to finish the well and the hospital building. They had gotten a lot done, but there was so much more to do. "I was already up anyway" he shrugged. "What were you and Kane talking about?" he asked. "Clarke, Bellamy, the past, the future" she shrugged "he keeps trying to figure out how to get past the past to face the future, so I told him he needs to put it behind him and start over" she said. "And you're okay with that?" Jasper asked. Octavia nodded "he's trying and if he is as good with my son as he is with Rory, my son will be a lucky little boy" she answered. "Your son will not want for good father figures" Jasper assured her. "I hope so" she sighed "I just wish Bell could meet him when he is born." Jasper took her hand into his "Bellamy will meet him soon enough" he assured her. She smiled gratefully at him "thanks, and now you need to get some sleep" she pulled her hand away. I will see you tomorrow sometime" she told him. "You're probably right" he agreed, "I will see you tomorrow night?" he asked. "Sure" she smiled standing up "You know where to find me." He grinned "that I do" he agreed standing up and walking towards his cabin down the hill.


	33. Chapter 33

Time passed swiftly for those on the settlement. In the course of a month, they had managed to dig the well and almost have it functioning, plus they hospital was being finished. That particular building was being spearheaded by Kane, who intended to have it operational in time for Octavia to deliver her baby in a month. The weather was warm and the hours were long, but everybody pulled their weight without a lot of complaints. Octavia now bore a well-rounded stomach and was not allowed near the construction area due to her advanced pregnancy. Luckily, Roan had made sure that Clarke and Bellamy's house was in its final stages of construction to make room for their expanding family, including Octavia and her son. "I'm running down to check out the hospital, do you need anything before I go?" Abby asked Octavia, who was sitting on a chair with her feet propped up. "This baby to come out soon" she grumbled. Abby chuckled and patted her shoulders "in time" she grinned "every woman hates this time of her pregnancy. Keep your feet up" she instructed her "I will be back with lunch in a little bit." Octavia sighed, "Yes ma'am" she glowered. Abby grinned "if it helps, at least you only have one baby in there" she said "think of Clark with three of them." Octavia shook her head "no thank you!" she declared.

On the other hand for Clarke, time crawled. She was huge, uncomfortable, bedridden and homesick. Even having Bellamy and Rory there was not helping matters. There were times when the best thing Bellamy could do was take Rory, who was actively climbing and walking outside so Clarke could get some peace and quiet and he could get away to remember that he loved his wife and children, even in her cranky state. Today was one of those days. "Hiding?" Jackson walked out of the ark to where Bellamy sat watching Rory play in the grass. He chuckled "I take it you've seen Clarke?" he answered the doctor's question with a question. Jackson nodded "She is not a happy camper" he agreed sitting beside Bellamy. "The good news is it won't be long before she has the babies" Jackson clapped a hand on his shoulders. Bellamy turned, a look of confusion on his face "how is that good news?" he asked concerned "isn't it too early for that?" Jackson shook his head "Not for women who are carrying multiples" Jackson assured him "A week, maybe two, the babies will be small and may need a little extra care, but Clarke will be back to her normal self." Bellamy sighed "thank God "he chortled "I love her, but…" he trailed off. Jackson laughed "it's harder on her because she can't get out of bed and she wants to be home" he said "don't take it personally." Bellamy nodded "I'm trying" he shook his head "but she isn't making it easy." Jackson smiled at him "why don't I get one of the girls to take Rory for the day and you can sit with Clarke in peace and quiet?" Jackson offered. "That might help" he agreed "oh and Jackson, I promised no more babies after this delivery, can you take care of that too?" he asked. Jackson nodded "I can do that" he assured Bellamy. "Thanks" Bellamy looked at him gratefully. "Actually" Bellamy stood up "can you get someone to take care of Rory? I think I have the perfect solution to our little problem child" he grinned "oh and I need a rover." Jackson nodded "sure" he said "and I'll have Olga sit with Clarke." Bellamy nodded "thanks" he replied.

Bellamy pulled into the settlement a little over three hours later. The first place he wanted to go was home to see Octavia. He found her on the porch, feet propped up wearing a disgruntled expression "I've seen that look before" he grinned. "Bell" she smiled broadly "what are you doing here? Is Clarke okay?" she asked. He laughed "Clarke is fine, but she needs a dose of motherly love right now, so I'm here for reinforcements" he answered. "Are you okay?" he asked glancing at her swollen feet. She nodded "I have been benched until further notice" she sighed. He sat down beside her and propped her feet in his lap, then began gently massaging them. "Oh" she sighed and closed her eyes "that feels so good." He grinned at her "I bet it does" he said. "Motherly love, does that mean you're taking Abby back with you?" she asked. "Is that okay. I know that leaves you alone with Kane" he glanced at her. She nodded "he's not so bad" she shrugged "and if you are here to get Abby, Clarke must really be in a bad place." He rolled his eyes "You have no idea" he scoffed "I've done all I can, it's time to consult a higher power." Roan walked out onto the porch "We're about to have lunch Octavia, what can I get you…" he broke off when he saw Bellamy. "How's Clarke?" he asked him. "I'm here to pick up a gift for her" he laughed. "Let me guess, goes by mom, knows what to do and say at the right time?" Roan laughed. Bellamy nodded "the place looks great, you guys are really getting things done" he said. Roan nodded "we are, and the good news is your house will be finished by the time you come home" he told him. "Thanks for all you hard work" Bellamy told him "and for taking care of my sister." Roan shrugged "It's no problem man" he assured Bellamy. Abby walked to the bottom of the steps "Bellamy" she greeted him "everything okay with Clarke?" she asked. He sighed "that depends on your description of okay" he answered. "Cranky, huh?" she asked. He nodded "How soon can you be packed and ready to go?" he answered her question with a grin. She laughed "Give me about fifteen minutes" she replied "can you go find Kane for me?" she asked him. "Sure" he said "where is he?" Abby nodded in the direction of the hospital "working on the hospital" she answered.

Bellamy ran down the hill to get Kane, who immediately expressed his concern for Clarke. "I'm borrowing Abby for a couple of weeks if you can spare her" he told him. Kane grinned "we were just talking about that last night" he said "she said you'd probably be by soon to come get her." Bellamy shook his head "I'm in way over my head" he laughed. Kane chuckled and clapped him on the back "I understand" he returned. "Will you be okay with Octavia if I take Abby?" Bellamy asked him. Kane nodded "We'll be fine, plus she'll have Jasper and Roan is at the house every day." Bellamy nodded "I appreciate you taking care of her for me" he told Kane. "I appreciate your trust in my ability to do so" Kane replied. He gave some instructions to Jasper, and then headed up the hill to the house with Bellamy. "Sorry to visit and run" Bellamy said kissing the top of Octavia's head. "Its okay" she told him "go take care of Clarke, I'll see you soon." He hugged her "I love you O" he said softly "take care of my nephew." She smiled "take care of my nieces and nephews" she countered. "Ready to go?" he asked Abby taking the suitcase she carried in her hand. She nodded "I'll be home soon" she said kissing Kane softly. As they pulled out of the settlement, Bellamy glanced back at the house. "She'll be fine with him" Abby assured him "they have become almost like friends lately." He looked at her and grinned "that's good to know" he told her "I was worried about leaving her here with him."

They arrived at the ark almost as fast as he did the settlement. Rory, who was outside playing with the earthborn Jackson had put in charge of her for the day, jumped up from her toy and ran into Abby's arms. "Hello my princess" Abby grinned at her granddaughter. Bellamy thanked the girl for keeping watching Rory before he carried Abby's suitcases into the chancellor's suite with Abby and Rory close behind him. He heard Clarke call out to him when he entered the suite. Abby also heard her and the tone of her voice was not happy. "Well aren't we a cranky miss?" Abby walked into the room with Rory on her hip. "Mom?" tears rolled down Clarke's face. Bellamy walked into the room after stashing Abby's things into the other bedroom. Abby crossed the room and sat down next to her daughter, gathering her into a hug with her free arm; Abby caressed the back of her head. Clarke sniffed "I might be a little emotional" Clarke confessed. "Might be?" Abby drew back smiling at her. "Bellamy made it to the settlement and back in six hours, I'd say 'might be' is a bit of a stretch" she drawled. "I'm sorry" Clarke sighed taking Bellamy's hand in hers when he sat down on the bed next to her. "Its okay" he said kissing her cheek "I love you anyway" he grinned "but I also know when to call for backup" he grinned, nodding at Abby. "What about Octavia?" Clarke asked. "She'll be fine with Kane" Abby assured her. "How long before you deliver?" Abby asked her. "Jackson thinks two weeks at the most" Bellamy answered. Abby nodded "that sounds about right" she agreed. "Thank you for getting my mommy" Clarke whispered against Bellamy's lips before kissing him. He smiled "anytime princess" he returned kissing her back.

A/N sorry this is a little short, but since my boss doesn't pay me to write…. More later!


	34. Chapter 34

Clarke's mood improved with Abby's presence, though she still struggled with being bedridden. Rory thrived on the attention she received from having her parents and her grandma in the same place. Rory was sleeping with Abby the morning Clarke woke up with a lot of back pain. Bellamy heard her grunt and sat up "what's wrong?" he asked. "My back" she grunted as another wave of pain hit her. "I'm getting Abby" he said pulling on some pants and walking towards the door as another wave of pain made her gasp. He and Abby returned a few minutes later "whats going on?" Abby asked coming around to Clarke's side of the bed. Clarke winced and clutched her back, she breathed in and out "Go get Jackson and someone to watch Rory" Abby told Bellamy. He hurried out of the room "it's too early" Clarke croaked out between breaths. "Not for multiples" Abby assured her "you're going to be fine, all of you" she assured her daughter. Bellamy returned with Jackson and Olga, who was going to stay with Rory. Abby looked at Jackson, who nodded back at her "I think its time" he told Bellamy and Clarke "We need to get her to med bay in case the babies need special care and to make sure this doesn't happen again" he grinned at Clarke. "Thank you" Clarke breathed through another wave of pain.

Abby helped Clarke to her feet and Jackson came around to the other side of her. Together they walked with her to the wheelchair Jackson had brought with him. Bellamy followed behind looking very nervous. Abby stepped next to him "she's going to be okay" she told him squeezing his hand. "There is a part of me that knows that" he agreed nervously "but…" Abby grinned "no matter how many times a dad goes through this, he never gets less nervous" she grinned. They arrived at med bay and together got Clarke on the table. Abby helped her get undressed, while Bellamy got scrubbed and robed for the delivery. He was shaking so bad that Jackson had to help him "She's going to be fine" Jackson assured him "her and the babies." Bellamy nodded "I know, I hate this part as much as Clarke does I think" he sighed. Jackson laughed "I think she might hate it just a bit more" he said " but nobody really likes this part." Bellamy grinned "you might have a point." Jackson clapped him on the back "come on Bellamy, let's meet your babies."

Clarke was laying on the table wearing a gown and draped by a blanket when Bellamy walked in. "Are you ready for this?" he asked her kissing her forehead. She shook her head, but smiled wanly "do I have a choice?" she asked. "not really" he agreed smiling "but when its over, we'll get to meet our babies he said holding her hand. A contraction took her breath away before she could respond to him. She breathed through it then threw her head back after it passed. "I'm tired Bell" she sighed leaning against him. He crawled behind her on the table wrapped his arms around her. "I hate to tell you babe, but you haven't even hit the hard part yet" he told her. She scowled at him "not helpful" she shot back. "sorry, I will try to be more helpful" he said "you. Do. That." She breathed through a small spasm. Bellamy grinned "I love you" he said kissing the top of her head. Clarke gritted her teeth and exhaled through another contraction. Abby walked into the room and reached under the sheet just as another contraction gripped Clarke's body. Clarke grabbed Bellamy's hand and squeezed it hard. He cringed maybe she did hate this part just a bit more than he did. "Almost there" Abby patted her hand. Clarke sighed and rested her head against Bellamy's chest. He kissed her cheek "just a little bit longer" he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Bellamy thought for a minute she was going to catch a quick nap, but another contraction wracked her body. Abby came back in and checked again "Okay Clarke" she looked up "the next contraction I need you to push" she said. Clarke nodded tiredly. A few minutes later, another contraction rocked her body. Clarke bent her chin to her chest and pushed. Abby counted to ten and Clarke took a breath leaning her head back when it passed. "Come on Clarke" Abby urged. "I'm tired" she sighed. "Hey" Bellamy whispered in her ear "you can do this" he said holding her hand. Clarke lowered her head and groaned through the next contraction "Good Clarke" Abby praised "One more and baby A will be out" she said. Clarke took a deep breath and dropped her chin letting out a guttural cry. She dropped her head back and breathed deeply. Finally a tiny wail split the air and Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief. "Baby A is a little boy" Abby grinned "he is a little small, but as you can tell he has a healthy set of lungs" she told them. Jackson brought the baby around for Clarke and Bellamy to see him before whisking him off to a waiting intern to get the baby cleaned up. Abby looked up at Clarke "Okay baby, two more like that and you're done" she said. Clarke threw her head back and sighed, but before she could do much else a contraction rocked he body.

Thirty minutes and two babies later Clarke lay mildly sedated on the table while Jackson tied her tubes. Bellamy stood in the corner gazing at the two little boys and one little girl in the incubators. They were all very small, but Abby and Jackson gave them a clean bill of health. "Beautiful" Abby stood next to Bellamy "so, daddy are you happy now?" she asked him. He nodded "I can live with two of each" he replied "when can they go home?" he asked. "They need to put on a little weight, but they are breathing on their own, so I'd say maybe two weeks" she told him. He looked over at Clarke "and her?" he asked. "I think she could use about twelve hours of sleep" Abby told him, but aside from that "she could go home in couple of days. Bellamy grinned at her "she did good today" he said. Abby nodded her agreement "she did very good" she agreed "you should tell her that when she wakes up." Bellamy gazed at her "so noted" he smiled and turned his attention back to the babies. "What the heck are we going to do with four kids?" he asked. Abby laughed "Don't look at me" she grinned "that is uncharted territory for me." He turned his head to look at her "Grandma could move closer" he suggested. "Don't tempt me" Abby smiled running a finger down her granddaughter's tummy.

Clarke stirred and called for him from the table across the room. "Hey" he smiled at her "how are you feeling?" he asked. "tired" she sighed sleepily "the babies?" she asked. "Small, but utterly perfect" he said grinning happily. "and baby C?" she asked. "a little boy" he said. She reached for his hand, he took it into his hand "can I sleep now?" she asked. "For as long as you want" he kissed her softly "The babies are in good hands." She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. He smiled down at her "I love you baby" he whispered, covering her with a blanket. Abby watched them and smiled "you did good daddy" she spoke softly from behind him. "I'm going to stay here with her if that's okay?" he looked to her for permission. "Sure" Abby told him "make sure to get some rest, though, three babies are going to be very demanding." He nodded and pulled up a chair next to the table where Clarke lay sleeping. For a while he watched her, then laid his head down on fell asleep next to her.

Clarke opened her eyes a few hours later to see Bellamy slumped over in a chair next to her. She ran her fingers through his hair. He stirred and sat up rolling his head back and forth. "Where are my babies?" she asked sleepily. "over there" he nodded in the direction of the incubators "want to see them?" She nodded. Bellamy stretched and stood up then helped Clarke do the same. Keeping an arm around her waist, he walked with her to the tiny bed the babies slept in. Clarke smiled when she saw them "they're so tiny" she squealed happily. "So what do you think mommy?" he asked. She grinned "they're perfect" she declared. "and Jackson did the surgery, right?" she arched her eyebrows at him. He nodded "no more babies for us, as promised" he answered. "Are you sure you're okay with that?" she asked him. "I have two perfect daughters and two perfect sons, plus their perfect mother" he replied "My life is complete." She sighed and lay her head on his shoulder "I love you Bell" she whispered. "and I love you princess" he returned gazing lovingly into her eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

Jackson and Abby moved Clarke back into the chancellor's suite a few hours later, the babies had to stay in med bay overnight for observation before they would be released into their parents care. "Go" Abby told Clarke forcefully when she hesitated  
"The babies are going to be all yours soon enough. The interns and I will take care of them tonight" Clarke hesitated, but Bellamy took her hand and led he away "They'll be fine" he said pulling her away. Clarke reluctantly let Bellamy lead her away. "Rest" Jackson commanded Clarke after settling her in bed "If the babies need you, we will bring them to you." Rory was already asleep, thanks to Olga's good care, so they didn't have to worry about her. Bellamy lay beside her and pulled he close "get some sleep" he told her "the babies are in the care of their loving grandma" he told her. Clarke protested, but she was asleep seconds after her head hit the pillow.

Bellamy was awoken by a light tug on his sleeve sometime in the night. He turned to see Olga holding a disgruntled Rory in her arms. Her wan smile told him that she had tried and failed to sooth the little girl. "sorry" he grinned sheepishly "she's kind of used to spending time with daddy at night." Olga smiled kindly, waving off he apology. Bellamy looked over to see that Clarke was still sleeping peacefully, so he climbed out of the bed and took Rory to the couch in the living room. "Go get some sleep" he told Olga "I'll stay up with her." She patted his shoulder and nodded as she headed to the room. Bellamy couldn't figure out what her story was. Olga didn't talk much, especially around him. He would have to ask Roan about her. She would be good to take to the settlement to live, once they had more modern amenities. Rory relaxes against him "did you miss daddy?" he asked stroking Rory's hair. She cooed against his chest, laying her head on him. "Whatever are you going to do when you meet your brothers and sisters?" he asked her.

The front doors opened up and Abby walked in. Bellamy turned to her "Are the babies okay?" he asked, surprised to see her. She chuckled at his nervousness and sat down beside him "down daddy" she laughed "the babies are fine, grandma on the other hand needs a nap!" He laughed "so does someone else" he said looking down at Rory. "She misses her daddy time" Abby smiled. Bellamy snorted "daddy is going to have clone himself" he chortled. "Good luck with that" Abby scoffed. "Is Olga still here?" she asked. He nodded, "she is sleeping in the small bedroom" he told Abby, "so your bedroom is still empty." Abby sighed "Thank God, I need a nap. Is Clarke okay?" she asked. He nodded again "sleeping like a rock" he replied. "in that case, I'm going to bed. You should too" she told him. "I will, as soon as she does" he said gazing at his daughter. "you're a good dad" she smiled at him "your children are very lucky." He smiled at her "thanks" he said quietly as Rory had drifted off to sleep.

He carefully stood up, still clutching Rory to his chest. "I'll take her to bed with us tonight" he told Abby when she reached for her "she's had a long day without mommy and daddy, you and Olga can get some sleep tonight." Too tired to argue, Abby nodded and headed off to find her bed. When Bellamy walked back into the room Clarke was awake "everything okay?" she asked. He nodded "someone wanted her daddy" he said laying her in the middle of the bed and sliding in next to her. "she's going to take it hard when daddy has other babies to hold" Clarke shook her head at him. "Then daddy will just have to grow arms" Bellamy shot back grinning at her. Clarke shook her head "yeah, good luck with that" Clarke scoffed. "Do you think the babies are okay?" Clarke asked concern etched into her face. "If the babies weren't fine, someone would come get us" he assured her "take your mother's advice and enjoy having help with the babies, we wont have that when we get home" he kissed her softly. "Although…" he looked at her thoughtfully. Clarke cocked her head "although, what?" she asked, wondering what he was thinking. "What if we were to ask Olga to come back with us?" he asked her. "She takes good care of us and would take good care of the kids. She doesn't have any family here on the ark, so…" he trailed off looking to her for her thoughts. Clarke shrugged "That's not a bad idea" she said "but we don't have the nice things she enjoys here at the settlement" she pointed out. "yet" Bellamy declared "They have been doing amazing things while we were gone, besides its nothing she hasn't lived through before" he said. "True, we can ask" Clarke said "in the morning though, I feel like I could sleep for a week and that would still not be enough" she sighed. Bellamy smiled at her "you worked very hard today" he smiled at her "you deserve a little sleep" he said kissing her again "and with four kids, three of them babies, we're going to need the sleep" he laughed. Clarke nodded in agreement "Well since this one is sleeping" she grinned at Rory, who had passed out between them "I say we all sleep." Bellamy leaned down and kissed his daughter "I say that is a fine idea" he agreed taking her hand into his and covering them all with a blanket.

The next morning, Abby entered Clarke and Bellamy's room to wake them up for Clarke to feed the babies. She smiled at the picture before her. Rory slept in the middle of the bed, surrounded by her parents, all of whom were sound asleep. "Clarke" Abby crept to the side of the bed her daughter slept on. Clarke stirred and slowly opened her eyes. "mom" she sat up suddenly "whats wrong?" she asked. "Down girl" Abby grinned "nothing is wrong, but I thought you might want to come feed your babies." Clarke rolled her neck and sat up "yes, but I would kill for a shower first" she pleaded with her mom. Abby grinned "I think that can be arranged" she said. "What about sleeping beauty and her prince?" she asked glancing at Bellamy and Rory. Clarke shook Bellamy awake "hey, I am going to take a shower and feed the babies" she told him. "uh-huh" he murmured sleepily and wrapped an arm around Rory protectively. Clarke smiled at his gesture and took a hold of the hand Abby offered. "he's such a good daddy" Abby smiled as she waited for Clarke to stabilize herself. "He loves his kids" Clarke paused to smile at Bellamy's sleeping form. "ready?" Abby prompted. Clarke nodded and walked with Abby to med bay.

Abby sat Clarke in a chair and handed her daughter to her. Tears formed in Clarke's eyes as she held her newborn daughter for the first time "she's so beautiful" she sighed. "Do you have names picked out yet?" Abby asked. Clarke noddedc "Yes, but Bell promised Octavia he wouldn't say anything until she could meet them." Abby shook her head "you guys and your promises" she chuckled. "Sorry grandma, you'll just have to wait until we get home. Clarke fixed the baby to her breast and the baby began to suckle. Abby situated one of the boys in Clarke's other arm and he followed suit. Bellamy walked in before they finished, so Abby let him hold his son. His eyes lit up with pride "I have a son" he said on awe. "Actually you have two sons" Abby laughed. He grinned "and another daughter" he added. "Speaking of daughter" Clarke looked at him. "Still asleep, Olga is going to bring her down when she wakes up" he answered leaning down to kiss her "good morning mommy" he whispered against her lips. "good morning" she returned. "So, apparently, you aren't telling anyone their names yet?" Abby looked at him. He grinned "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell grandma" he looked at Clarke, who shrugged "its up to you" she told him. "This little guy here" he gazed down at the brown haired boy with the birthmark on his thigh "is going to be Atom Jacob" he told Abby. "That little guy" he nodded at the fair-haired boy feeding at Clarke's breast is going to be Austin Finn and our daughter will be called Charlotte Abigail" he finished. Tears shone in Abby's eyes "thank you" she kissed his cheek. He smiled at her "we figured grandma needed a mini-me too" he said. Atom began to fuss "here switch him out with Austin" Clarke said. Bellamy reached down and picked up his other son, placing Atom in her arms. "So when can they go home" Bellamy asked. Abby laughed "I already told you that" she shook her head. "I was hoping for a different answer" he grinned sheepishly. "It depends on how well they grow" she told him, "maybe sooner, but I make no promises." He nodded, he knew she was only trying to prepare him for what could be a two week wait. "If they are ready to leave sooner, we will try to get home before Octavia has he baby" she promised him. He shot her a grateful look "Thanks" he told her.


	36. Chapter 36

Clarke and Bellamy settled into a pattern over the course of the next week. The babies grew strong enough to stay in the chancellor's suite with Clarke and Bellamy, though Abby and Jackson decided they needed a few more days before they could make the trip back to the settlement. Rory hadn't quite gotten used to sharing her parents, but she was adjusting to having siblings, though she often expressed her dislike of the fact that she was now sharing her parent's attention. "What were we thinking?" Bellamy collapsed on the bed after putting the babies back to bed. "We?" Clarke arched her eyebrows at him. He grinned sheepishly "ok, mostly me, but I didn't exactly hear you saying no" he pointed out. "Well, the good news is, after this we can have sex whenever we want, without having more babies" she said kissing him softly. "If they ever sleep" he agreed rolling his eyes. "Maybe we do need to see if Olga wants to come with us" Clarke suggested. "What a great idea" Bellamy replied "Who came up with that, oh yeah me" he grinned up at her. Clarke just shook her head "nobody likes a braggert" she told him. "I'm going to get some sleep while I can" Clarke sighed. "Sounds good to me" Bellamy agreed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. He pulled the blankets over them and they were both asleep almost immediately.

Their sleep was interrupted a few hours later when Olga brought two of the three babies in so Clarke could feed them. "Thank you" she told the older woman who smiled kindly. "Olga" Bellamy called before she had a chance to leave the room. She turned to face him "Clarke and I wanted to ask if you would consider coming home with us to help with the kids? Ours, plus Octavia's and Roan's twins?" he asked "We cant thank you enough for all of your help. We would have been in such big trouble without you this last couple of months. We cant offer you the amenities the ark has, but we can give you a roof over your head and a room or house of your own." The older woman sat down on the edge of the bed. She never really showed a lot of emotion or spoke much, so Bellamy could not tell what she was thinking. She looked thoughtful for a few minutes "I very much enjoy your little family" she patted his hand "and I would be honored to accompany you to your home until you no longer need my help" she told him. "Thank you" he smiled at her "would you like us to give you a cabin? Or you can stay in our house" he told her. "I will stay in your house if you have room for me" she said. "We have room for you" he told her. "and anytime you want to come back here or stay at the settlement, in your own place if you so choose, just let us know" he told her. She smiled at him "you are very kind taking care of an old lady" she told them. "You are very kind taking care of us" Clarke returned "We would be lost without you." Olga reached for her hand "Taking care of your family makes me feel useful" she told her "it gives an old lady purpose in life" she told them. "I don't see any old ladies, do you Bellamy?" Clarke asked. "only her" he nodded in Clarke's direction. Olga shot them a grateful look, laughing as Clarke batted Bellamy's shoulder. A cry from the other room drew her attention "somebody is awake and probably hungry" Olga grinned and stood up "I will pack later when they are sleeping" she told them. Abby walked in a couple of hours later "I don't suppose anybody wants to go home?" she shrugged. "God yes" Clarke sighed "when can we go home?" she asked. "how fast can you get packed up?" she asked them. Bellamy looked at Clarke "Between us and Olga, I think we can be packed and ready to go first thing tomorrow morning" he answered. "Olga?" Abby asked. "She is coming with us to the settlement" Clarke told her "at least until we get settled, and then she can stay if she wants or we can bring her back here." Abby nodded "sounds like a good plan" she told them. "Ok, the babies are doing well enough, I think we can all go home tomorrow" she told them. "Thank you" Clarke smiled at her. "Okay, I will get packed as well and we will leave at first light" she told them.

Kane and Octavia had managed to get along very well, despite their differences. This morning, they sat on the porch watching the sunrise. The house had been finished and was now big enough to house Clarke and Bellamy's children, plus Octavia and her son. The hospital was almost finished and the well had been dug and was functioning nicely. There had been no word from the ark, one way or another regarding Clarke's pregnancy. The lack of communication was driving them all nuts, so Kane asked Raven to work with Sinclair to figure out a solution to the radio silence between the three locations. Octavia grunted and arched her back. Kane glanced at her "what's wrong?" he asked. "My back hurts" she sighed. "Are you going into labor?" he asked her. She shrugged "I don't know. I've been having pain for a few days" she answered. "You should've said something sooner" he told her "I'm going to get Raven, stay put" he told her. She nodded "I'm sorry, I was hoping Bell would be home before I…" she trailed off. "I know" he said softly "but know we need someone who has been here before, so stay put" he ordered. Octavia nodded " I will" she promised. He returned quickly with Raven and Roan in tow. The babies had been left at their house with Harper. By the time they arrived Octavia was no longer in denial that something was not right. Roan bounded up the stairs to her, followed closely by Raven, who took one look at her and nodded "I think its time to get you to the hospital" she declared looking to Roan. Octavia yelped when Roan scooped her up into his arms and started down the stairs with Raven and Kane following him. Octavia was clearly panicking "I want my brother" she said softly, a single tear escaping her eyes. "It's going to be okay" Roan told her "I promise." Raven settled Octavia into the birthing room and helped her undress. Her contractions were pretty far apart, so she could be in for a long day, but without Clarke they relied on Raven's personal experience.

The rover was loaded with all their belongings. Olga was saying goodbye to her friends and climbing into the front seat of the rover. Abby and Clarke were going to ride in the back with the babies, who were strapped into carriers Jackson had somehow managed to get made. "Thanks for everything" Bellamy told Jackson just before climbing in the rover and backing out. "Next stop home sweet home" Bellamy sighed, grinning at Clarke. "Thank God" she returned "I cant wait to get home." Abby laughed at them, but said nothing. Bellamy definitely drove home slower than he drove to the ark when he found out Clarke was not going to be allowed to leave. It seemed to Clarke that he would never get there, but that may have been because she was as anxious to get home as he was.

Octavia groaned as another wave of pain hit her. "Breathe" Raven reminded her. Octavia shot her a dirty look "Why. Didn't. I. listen. To. Bellamy." She breathed glaring at Raven. Raven chuckled "did you ever listen to him?" she asked. The contraction passed "not really" she grinned sheepishly "I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of being right." Raven grinned "How'd that work out for you?" she asked. Octavia shot her a dirty look "Rest for now" Raven told her "this could take a while."

Octavia nodded and laid her head back. "How is she?" Kane asked Raven. "She's okay" Raven patted his arm "I told her to get some sleep while she can. You can sit with her if you like" she told him. "Thanks, I'll do that" he told her. Roan walked in carrying Jacob and Theo "Oh mommy" he grinned at her. "Hello my babies" she grinned at them. They began to whimper and reach for her "I think its lunch time" Roan said. Raven sank down on a chair and one Theo into her arm. He latched on and began to feast. Roan Placed Jacob in her other arm and he too found his desired target.

Octavia woke up a couple of hours later to find Marcus Kane sitting next to her. "Where's Raven?" she asked. "feeding the babies" he said. "How are you feeling?" he asked her "Like I should have listened to Bellamy" she gasped as another contraction hit her. Kane reached for her balled up fist. She grasped his hand and squeezed, hard. He gritted his teeth. "Sorry" she breathed when he shook his hand. He grinned 'Its okay, squeeze away" he told her "I'll recover." She laid her head back "don't tell Bell I should have listened to him" she pleaded "I'll never live that down." Kane laughed at that "plus it would go straight to his head" he agreed. Octavia started to laugh, but was overcome by another wave of pain. She grasped Kane's offered hand and squeezed as she breathed through the contraction. After it passed, he grabbed a cold cloth out of the basin and wiped her brow. "Try to get some rest" he told her. She nodded, but didn't release his hand.

Bellamy pulled the rover to a stop in front of his house. He was immediately greeted by Monty and Jasper "You're back" they greeted him. "We're back" he grinned motioning to the back of the rover. Monty grinned "congratulations" he said offering Clarke a hand as she stepped out of the rover. Abby emerged carrying Charlotte and Austin. Olga came around and took Charlotte so she could put Atom in the empty arm. Harper came running out of Roan's house "Octavia" she said breathlessly, pointing to the hospital wing "in labor" she bent over breathing deeply. Bellamy looked to Clarke, who looked to Abby. "Go" she told them "Olga and I will get the babies settled." Clarke nodded at Bellamy "lets go" she said taking his outstretched hand. They ran down the hill as fast as Clarke could manage and ran into the hospital. Raven and Roan looked up "you're back" Raven greeted them "and not pregnant anymore" Roan grinned. "No, not pregnant anymore, thank God" Clarke grinned at him. "And baby C?"" Raven asked. "A little boy" Clarke told her. "they're at the house with Olga and Abby." A loud groan came from the other room. Bellamy looked to Clarke "Go" she told him "I'll be right there." He shot her a grateful look and took off. "How long has she been in labor?" Clarke asked. "A few hours" Raven answered "she should be ready soon." Clarke nodded "I'll go check her out. Thanks for taking care of her" she said dropping Raven's hand. "I cant wait to meet your babies" Raven called after her.

Kane heard the bussel of activity when Bellamy ran through the door. Octavia opened her eyes following the hard contraction she just endured to see her brother standing in the doorway "Bellamy" she cried, tears running down her cheek. He walked over kissing her forehead "Hey baby sister" he grinned at her "you didn't have to wait for us" he told her. "Us?" she asked, just before Clarke walked in the room. "The babies?" she asked looking to them. "At the house, you can meet them later" Clarke told her washing her hands before looking under the sheet to examine Octavia. "Baby C?" Octavia looked at Bellamy. "A boy" he said grinning. "Well?" Kane looked to Clarke "almost, but not quite" she told him "how are you doing?" she asked Octavia. "No more babies. Ever." She declared through clenched teeth as another contraction rocked her. Clarke snorted "talk to me when you've pushed three babies out of your body" she said. "Was it hard?" Octavia asked. "She slept for eight hours after she had the babies" Bellamy answered for her.

"Where's Abby?" Kane asked them. "Up at the house with the babies" Clarke answered. He turned to Octavia "Do you mind?" he asked. She snorted "the way you've been moping around, I'm surprised you're still here" she said. He grinned "I didn't think you noticed" he chuckled "I did" she shook her head "go." Kane didn't need any further urging from her, he headed out of the hospital and up the hill to Bellamy's house. "how have you been?" Bellamy asked Octavia. "Its been fine" she told him "Kane has been taking good care of me." He grinned at her. "What?" she asked him shortly "I wasn't that baaaad…" she groaned reaching for Bellamy's hand as another wave of pain hit her. He cringed "Ouch, and I thought she had a hard grip" he scoffed looking at Clarke. Octavia laughed "payback's a bitch" Octavia grinned at him.

Kane burst through the door of Bellamy's house and wrapped his arms around Abby, lifting her in the air. "I missed you" he said sliding her down his body until her feet hit the floor. She kissed him softly "I missed you too" she said. "Raven is working on getting a better communication system between our worlds" he told her. "that will be good" she said. "Do you want to meet my grandbabies?" she asked him. "Of course" he grinned "lead the way." Abby lead him to the new wing of the house and into the bedroom where Olga sat rocking Charlotte in the chair. "This is Charlotte Abigail, and of course you know Olga" she pointed at them before turning her attention to the cribs "This is Atom Jacob" she said running her hand across his dark hair "and this is Austin Finn. And by the way, nobody else can know their names yet" she told him. "Congratulations grandma" he whispered softly against her lips. "and to you grandpa" she returned. "Not yet, but soon" he replied. Abby turned to Olga "will you be okay if I go down to the hospital?" she asked the older lady. Olga nodded "Go take care of your young lady" she told them. "We'll send someone up to stay here in case you need anything" Abby told her.

When they reached the hospital, they sent one of the younger kids up to the house to sit with Olga in case she needed anything. When they entered the room, Octavia was sitting up on the bed groaning loudly, with Bellamy sitting behind her. "Good job O" he told her when the contraction passed. "Clarke peeked over the sheet covering her lower half "okay Octavia" she said "one more push and you're done" she said. Octavia dropped her head and took a deep breath "I cant" she sighed. "Come on o" Bellamy prompted "you can do this." Octavia lowered her chin to her chest and groaned loud and long "and we have a little boy" Clarke grinned wiping the baby down and cleaning out his airway. He let out a wail. Octavia dropped her head against Bellamy's shoulder and closed her eyes. Clarke wrapped the baby in a blanket and placed him in his mother's arms. "He's beautiful O" Bellamy whispered against her hair. She grinned, tears falling from her eyes "Thank you" she said catching Clarke's hand in hers. Clarke grinned "you're welcome" she said. Octavia glanced down at her baby boy "how can anybody walk away from someone so perfect?" she sighed Kane watched from the doorway "congratulations grandpa" Abby smiled at him. He returned her smile "may I?" he asked walking over to Octavia. She nodded and Kane took the baby into his arms, cradling him gently. Bellamy grinned at him "good job O" he kissed her cheek. Clarke worked on cleaning Octavia up. "Clarke" Raven walked into the room "your babies are hungry" she told her. "Go, I'll take over and we'll meet you at the house" Abby told her. Together, Bellamy and Abby cleaned up the room while Octavia dozed on the bed. Kane sat next to her, holding his grandson. After they were done, Bellamy walked over to the table and scooped Octavia into his arms "Lets get them home" he said to Abby and Kane, who both nodded in agreement. Raven and Roan followed close behind.

Octavia woke up in her own bed hours later "Bell" she looked around for him, that wasn't a dream was it? He was actually here. He appeared in the doorway holding a blonde-haired baby wrapped in a pink blanket "well look who finally woke up" he grinned at her. "my son?" she asked "in the living room with his grandpa" he said walking over to her and holding out his hand. "Want to join us?" he asked. She nodded taking the hand he offered. Once she was on her feet he wrapped an arm around her waist and walked with her to the living room. Abby sat in a loveseat next to Kane, who held a baby in his arms. Raven and Roan sat in chairs next to them, each of them holding an infant. Clarke sat on the couch holding two babies in her arms, while Rory played on the floor in front of them. Bellamy sat Octavia down on the couch then sat next to her.

Kane stood up and walked over to her transferring the baby in his arms to hers, then sat back down next to Abby. Raven shook her head and laughed. "What?" Bellamy asked. She looked at Clarke "We are terribly out numbered" she said. Clarke sighed "I know, when are you going to fix that problem?" she asked. Raven shook her head "not anytime soon!" she declared. "Okay, now that we are all here" Raven spoke again "we want names, starting with you two" she looked at Clarke and Bellamy. "This fair-haired beauty is Charlotte Abigail" Bellamy began "over her with the brown hair and brown eyes is Atom Jacob and Austin Finn" he said. "Austin, Aurora, and Atom" Raven drawled "Im sensing a theme." Clarke smiled "I didn't think about that, but it wasn't on purpose" she laughed. "your turn" Bellamy turned to Octavia. She smiled "I had a long time to think about this" she said "and I had a hard time settling on a name, but I finally did" she said. "And?:" Bellamy prompted impatiently. "Be patient big brother" she swatted him. "I never truly appreciated everything you did for me" she said looking over at Bellamy "you gave up your childhood to take care of me and I know it doesn't seem like it a times, but I appreciate it." He kissed her cheek "even if things turned out the way they did I would do it all over again" he told her. "I know, so I wanted my son to know what it meant to make sacrifices like that" she smiled at him. "I really wanted to hate you" she looked at Kane "but Lincoln taught me that we need to forgive the past and move on so we can have a future. So in his memory, I'm going to do that." Kane nodded silently at her. "Octavia" Raven cried out impatiently. Octavia laughed "so I decided to name my son after the two men who play a most prominent role in his life, and since we cant have two Bellamy's His name will be Marcus Bellamy Blake." Kane dropped his head "thank you" he looked up at her "I will strive to be worthy of that honor." Bellamy kissed the top of her head "I love you O" he said pulling her closer.

Olga walked into the room "so many babies" she sighed happily. "we're all going to be dead tired for a long time aren't we?" Octavia snorted. "Yes, we are" Bellamy agreed "but I will take that kind of tired any day" he said glancing around the room. "A year ago, we were worried about losing everything and now, we have the future in our sights" he said taking Clarke's hand in one of his and Octavia's in the other. "and what a future it will be" Roan agreed taking Raven's hand in his. "here, here"Abby agreed smiling at them all.

A/N Whew, that was a long one! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on ideas for another story now. More to come soon.


End file.
